Máscaras
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. ¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que amas se va sin decir adiós?, ¿cómo te sentirías si vuelve cuando ya has decidido recomenzar tu vida con otra persona?... ¿y si lo hace con una dulce niña que le dice "papá"?. Ken/Kao
1. Chapter 1

**"Máscaras"**

**Por Alisse.**

**Capítulo I. La carta.**

Consideraba que los días nublados en pleno verano siempre presagiaban algo malo. Al menos eso fue lo que sintió cuando, al salir de su cuarto esa mañana e ir al patio, un viento frío le golpeó la cara. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió volver a su cuarto para abrigarse un poco. No deseaba resfriarse, y menos en pleno verano.

Recién cuando volvió a salir se dio cuenta que Kenshin ya se había levantado. Para variar, se encontraba lavando ropa, con una tranquilidad que hizo sonreír a Kaoru. La muchacha se sentía feliz, porque se podría decir que en esos momentos estaban viviendo relativamente tranquilos.

-Buenos días, Kaoru- Kenshin la había sentido a penas había salido al patio la primera vez, y le sonreía divertido por la actitud de la joven –si tienes hambre, el desayuno está listo en la cocina.

-Hola Kenshin, gracias- contrario a lo que esperaba, ella se sentó en el piso, observando lo que él estaba haciendo. El pelirrojo la quedó mirando y luego se sentó a su lado, secándose las manos.

No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta que a ella le estaba pasando algo. La miró unos momentos y luego se decidió a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

-Nada…- contestó en un suspiro Kaoru, mirando al horizonte –sólo que los días nublados me deprimen a veces- agregó luego, y volvió su vista hacia su amigo -¿no te pasa lo mismo, Kenshin? Ayer el día estaba tan agradable, que el cambio brusco me hace pensar que algo malo va a pasar.

-¿Ah si?- Kenshin por momentos no supo qué decirle. En parte, le extrañaba que a Kaoru le afectara simplemente que no hubiera sol. Aunque debía admitir que no era la primera persona que conocía en esa situación… -Kaoru, si piensas así… ¿cómo es que puedes vivir tranquila en el invierno?

-¡Estúpido Kenshin!- la chica le pegó un coscorrón que lo dejó algo aturdido por algunos momentos -¡no eres capaz de pensar un poco, descerebrado!

El pelirrojo sonrió con diversión. Por supuesto que había entendido el punto de la chica, pero nunca pensó que ella iba a reaccionar de esa manera algo violenta ante esa inocente bromita. Aunque debería estar acostumbrado, pensó luego. Para animarla un poco, se acercó más a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Kaoru se estremeció al sentir ese contacto tan simple, pero trató de disimularlo. Tal como Kenshin disimuló el leve temblor de ella y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-No te pongas así, Kaoru- dijo, sonriéndole más todavía –ya verás que nada malo va a pasar. Ahora ve a desayunar, tienes que ir a hacer clases hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?, no es bueno que se te haga tarde.

-Claro.

Suspirando, la chica volvió a entrar. En parte se sintió un poco frustrada por su situación con el pelirrojo: tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Si continuaba de esa manera, estaba segura que iba a terminar volviéndose loca.

Por otra parte, Kenshin volvió al lavado, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Lamentablemente para él, al realizar ese simple acto de acercamiento, tampoco había pensado demasiado. Simplemente había hecho lo que deseaba en esos momentos: sentir la cercanía de la muchacha…

-¡Hola, Kenshin!

La alegre voz de Sanosuke rompió el silencio del lugar. Kenshin, en parte, agradeció la llegada de su amigo, ya que así podría evitar pensar en cierta chica que en ocasiones ponía su mundo de cabeza con una sonrisa…

-Hola, Sano, ¿tan temprano por acá?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Vine a desayunar- contestó el muchacho, con toda la patudez el otro -¿qué hay?

-Ahm... ve a la cocina, Kaory debe estar desayunando también en estos momentos.

-¿No que tenía entrenamiento hoy?- preguntó el otro, extrañado.

-Sí, pero se levantó hace poco- contestó Kenshin –no se nota muy animada hoy.

-¡Ah!, ¿qué le hiciste ahora, tonto?- le gritó Sanosuke, pegándole un fuerte coscorrón. Kenshin quedó enterrado en el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kenshin?- Yahiko llegó con ellos en esos momentos, y miró con curiosidad al pelirrojo, que se estaba sentando, ya recuperado del golpe -¿le hiciste algo, Sano?

-¿Yo?...- Sanosuke miró levemente a Kenshin -¡Nada!- el muchacho pudo notar perfectamente la mirada molesta de su amigo -¿qué me miras así?, lo que te pasó se llama "justicia divina"

-¿Ah, si?, en ese caso, por "justicia divina" no vas a almorzar aquí hoy- replicó calmadamente el pelirrojo. Yahiko se largó a reír y Sanosuke lo miró sorprendido, buscando algo qué decirle y así hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Kenshin también se largó a reír al comprender que su amigo, por más que pensó, no supo cómo contestarle.

-¿Lo del almuerzo fue broma?- preguntó Sanosuke, después que los otros dos dejaran de reírse de él.

-Eso quisieras- contestó Yahiko, cruzándose de brazos.

Un hombre se asomó por la puerta y miró a los tres amigos, que continuaron conversando hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Lo vieron con curiosidad.

-¿Aquí vive Himura Kenshin?- preguntó el hombre amablemente.

Kenshin se puso tenso inmediatamente, cosa que Sanosuke notó muy bien, conocía a su amigo. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el hombre, con el rostro serio. Sanosuke y Yahiko se miraron, y aunque en un primer momento tuvieron deseos de seguirlo, se quedaron en el lugar en que estaban, esperando.

-Yo soy Himura Kenshin- dijo él, llegando al frente del hombre, que le sonrió.

-Ah, por fin le encuentro- el hombre buscó en un morral algo que Kenshin en un primer momento no supo qué era –me ha costado un poco ubicarlo, señor Himura, pero me alegra que todo haya resultado bien. Sólo espero que no sea tarde.

Le pareció extraña la última frase del hombre, pero al ver lo que le iba a entregar, comenzó a tener una pequeña idea de lo que se podría tratar el asunto. Observó el sobre, de papel amarillento escrito con una elegante letra. Quedó convencido de lo que se trataba cuando vio el sello que mantenía cerrado el sobre.

-La señora Eleanor estará contenta al saber las noticias.

-¿Eleanor?- repitió Kenshin, sin saber la razón, sintió un escalofrío -... ¿le ocurre algo?

-Todo se lo explica en la carta, señor Himura. Yo ahora debo volver con ella... que esté muy bien, señor Himura.

Kenshin se inclinó levemente como despedida. El hombre comenzó a alejarse, y recién en esos momentos observó bien la carta. Recordó a Eleanor, a quién no veía hacía años... y también recordó la promesa que le había hecho.

Sanosuke y Yahiko se acercaron a Kenshin a penas notaron que éste se quedaba solo. Tenían curiosidad sobre el contenido de la carta. Pero para su desilusión, el pelirrojo guardó la carta en el interior de su gi.

-¿No vas a leerla?- le preguntó Sanosuke.

-Después- contestó Kenshin, sin mirarlos. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo de lo más pensativo. Los otros dos notaron que ya no le sacarían ninguna frase más, ya que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

Durante el resto de la tarde, el tiempo empeoró notablemente. Corría un viento frío y la tarde estaba oscura, algo extraño para el verano. Habían muchos que pensaban que se avecinaba una tormenta.

En el silencio de su cuarto, Kenshin se encontraba sentado apoyado en una pared, con su sobakatau a su lado y, al frente, el sobre que recibió durante la mañana. Sabía que era su deber abrirlo, pero muy en el fondo, no lo deseaba. Porque tenía muy claro lo que tendría que hacer, y no estaba seguro si iba a ser capaz de decírselo a ellos.

A sus amigos, que de seguro no lo entenderían.

A Kaoru... que quizás no lo perdonaría...

Suspiró. No podía huir, se lo había prometido a ella, que la ayudaría sin importar nada.

Y él no solía romper sus promesas.

La puerta sonó suavemente unos momentos, y luego se abrió con lentitud. Kaoru se asomó a través de ella.

-Ya volví- le dijo, suavemente –Megumi me dijo que vendría a hacer la cena y que se quedará con nosotros, para que no te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias, Kaoru.

Ella lo miró, extrañada. En ese momento él le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro del samurai. Yahiko le había contado acerca de la carta que Kenshin había recibido durante la mañana, y tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso. Sólo esperaba que no fueran más luchas para Kenhin, no después que todo estaba tan tranquilo con ellos.

-Kenshin- dijo Kaoru, suavemente -¿está todo bien?

-Claro, Kaoru- el pelirrojo se volteó a verla, sonriéndole, para tratar de quitarle esa preocupación que se notaba, estaba sintiendo por él –no hay problema.

A pesar de su sonrisa, ella sabía que su amigo le estaba ocultando algo. En lo normal, él no se encerraba en su cuarto, le gustaba compartir con los demás, sobre todo si estaban Ayame y Susume en el dojo. Además, estaba esa carta que le había llegado... Kaoru sabía que tenía mucho que ver con la rara manera de actuar de su... ¿amigo?, aunque él lo negara.

Pero no valía la pena seguir preguntándole. Él no se lo iba a contar, a menos que cambiara de opinión. Ni pensar el tratar de convencerlo. Kenshin podía ser terriblemente terco si se lo proponía.

Resignada, estaba dando media vuelta para dejarlo solo otra vez. Pero su voz la detuvo.

-Kaoru...

-¿Si?- le preguntó inmediatamente la chica, mirándolo.

-...- dejó pasar unos momentos, y luego suspiró –Nada...

Kaoru suspiró, entre resignada y desilusionada. Terminó de salir del cuarto del pelirrojo. Se sentía confundida. Deseaba ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Por otra parte, en el cuarto, Kenshin volvió a observar la carta que descansaba en frente de él. Pero en esos momentos se cansó. Sin querer pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tomó la carta en sus manos y la abrió con rapidez. Reconoció la letra, a pesar del tiempo que no la veía. Reconoció también la firma al final del papel...

Sabía de lo que se trataba, suspiró, comenzando a leerla...

_Querido Kenshin: _

_Te extrañarás que te escriba después del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero de verdad, estoy poco a poco cayendo en la desesperación... necesito tú ayuda..._

Leyó la carta de una sola vez, dejándola nuevamente en el sobre una vez que terminó. Había tomado una decisión, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, era su deber. Se lo había prometido a ella, no podía huir.

Se puso de pie y volvió al lugar en que estaban los demás, conversando. Kaoru, al verlo, sonrió ampliamente, contenta al ver que el pelirrojo ya estaba mejor.

O al menos esa fue la primera impresión (equivocada, por supuesto), que le había dado. Durante la cena (en la que estuvieron presentes también Sanosuke y Megumi), Kenshin no participó de la conversación, a ratos miraba a sus amigos con aire ausente, pensativo, y hasta triste. A ratos los demás se miraban entre ellos, tratando de entender la extraña actitud del pelirrojo. No llegaron a ninguna respuesta.

Hubo un momento que Kaoru no aguantó más su mutismo.

-Kenshin, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó.

-¿Eh?- le preguntó él, distraído. Megumi puso una mano en su frente.

-Pareces enfermo- le dijo -¿te duele algo?

-No, Megumi, estoy bien- Kenshin se alejó de ella, evitando su mano –está todo bien, no se preocupen.

Trató de sonreír, para que sus amigos no siguieran sospechando. Pero por supuesto, ellos no creyeron palabra, lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo le pasaba. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Antes de irse a sus casas, y aprovechando una oportunidad que tuvo, Megumi se acercó a Kenshin, que observaba a todos sus amigos atentamente. Daba la impresión de que trataba de memorizar a cada uno de ellos, cómo actuaban, qué decían... La única que se dio cuenta fue la doctora, ya que siempre había sido más observadora que los demás.

Se sentó a su lado, y por algunos minutos ninguno habló. Kaoru y Yahiko habían comenzado a discutir otra vez...

-Hace un tiempo- comenzó Megumi, de pronto –uno de mis pacientes me contó algo que en un comienzo no entendí del todo- la chica, con algo de nerviosismo, dejó uno de los mechones tras su oreja –me dijo que hacía años su hermano mayor se había escapado de su casa, porque no quería hacerle caso a su padre en algunos asuntos. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba, pero mi paciente, sí...

Kenshin la escuchaba atento, con algo de curiosidad, no tenía idea a dónde quería ir la doctora.

-Según me dijo, la noche antes que se fuera, la última vez que habló con él... al separarse lo había mirado. En sus ojos mi paciente pudo darse cuenta que era una despedida, se veía nostalgia en su mirada, tristeza...- Megumi miró a Kenshin –no entendí a qué se refería, hasta ahora.

El pelirrojo la miró unos momentos, y luego sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- le preguntó.

-No lo creo...- contestó ella –sólo... me di cuenta yo... ellos no saben nada.

Los dos miraron a sus amigos. Kaoru ahora discutía con Sanosuke y Yahiko se reía a un lado de ellos.

-¿Por qué no se los dices?- le preguntó Megumi –será mejor tanto para ti como para ellos... podrás dar al menos alguna explicación.

-Eso es lo que no quiero- contestó Kenshin –los conozco, y querrán acompañarme... y esta vez no pueden.

-Ya escuché eso una vez- dijo Megumi -¿lo recuerdas?, y más aún, el que te acompañaran a Kyoto te ayudó, Kenshin.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente- Kenshin había sonreído –de verdad que no debo dejar que me acompañen.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas?, ¿por qué es tan repentino?

Esta vez él no contestó, dándole a entender a Megumi que no hablaría al respecto. La muchacha se rindió momentos después.

-Al menos podrías hablar con Kaoru- le pidió Megumi –ella será la que más sufra con tu ausencia, y sabes muy bien por qué.

Kenshin bajó la mirada. Él conocía los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia él, de hecho, el samurai sentía lo mismo que ella, pero... todo su pasado no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo, y ese era un peso que no deseaba compartir con otra persona, menos con ella...

-Lo sé- contestó –pero aunque no me perdone nunca, no quiero que lo sepa. Será mejor para ella.

-...- Megumi lo miró algo sorprendida -¿En qué estás metido, Kenshin?

-... Quizás algún día te lo cuente, Megumi.

-Entonces, ¿vas a volver?- en su voz se notó algo de esperanza, que se pinchó bruscamente al notar el rostro serio de Kenshin -¿no lo harás?

-No lo sé... no quiero asegurarte nada.

Megumi se dio cuenta que no iba a sacar nada tratando de convencerlo, así que para no comenzar a gritarle decidió que mejor se iría a su casa. Si continuaba hablando con él, las ganas de golpearlo no iba a poder controlarlo.

Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando Kenshin la detuvo afirmándola del brazo. Ella lo miró.

-Cuídalos, por favor- le pidió –no los dejes solos, ellos necesitan de alguien... maduro.

-Kenshin... si los cuido no va a ser por ti- le contestó Megumi, con cierta frialdad –lo haré porque no me gusta verlos sufrir.

-Gracias...- el pelirrojo la soltó.

Le dio la impresión que Megumi iba a sonreír también, pero que se aguantó. Lo miró por última vez y luego caminó hacia los otros tres.

-Sanosuke, vámonos- le dijo ella, con tono mandón –tienes que ir a dejarme a la casa.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué yo?- gruñó el otro.

-Porque sí, ya vámonos.

Megumi a penas se despidió. Sanosuke casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarla y que no se fuera sola a su casa.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Megumi?- preguntó en voz alta Kaoru, Kenshin sólo la miró.

Durante la noche, Kenshin arregló todo. Dejó su habitación limpia y ordenada, y esperó. Tenía que asegurarse que ellos estuvieran dormidos para que no lo escucharan al salir.

Caminó por el pasillo tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Sólo se detuvo en un lugar: frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru. Por momentos le dieron deseos de contarle todo, también sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero era mejor así, sobre todo para ella.

--

**Hola!!**

**He aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic. Estaré esperando sus comentarios respecto al capítulo :)**

**Eso, muchos saludos a todos!!**


	2. Sin decir adiós

**Capítulo II: Sin decir adiós…**

Fue extraño para Kaoru que, al levantarse, Kenshin no estuviera en ninguna parte del dojo, ni en la cocina ni en el patio, lavando. En parte, se preocupó. Normalmente cuando salía a hacer alguna compra le avisaba... pero la chica luego recapacitó y pensó que definitivamente estaba exagerando, en una de esas salió temprano del dojo y no quiso despertarla.

Sí, demás que eso era, así que tranquila se fue a desayunar.

Segunda cosa extraña... Kenshin ni había entrado en la cocina. Normalmente era el primero en hacerlo. Kaoru quiso pensar que su amigo esa mañana no tenía hambre, que quizás había ido al Akebeko a comer...

Yahiko se levantó un rato después que ella. Se extrañó al no ver a Kenshin ni lavando, ni cocinando, ni jugando con Ayame y Susume. Quizás había salimos.

-Comencemos el entrenamiento- dijo Kaoru, con voz mandona –ya, los ejercicios, Yahiko.

-Osh... hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar...- se quejó el chico. Kaoru lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡No seas perezoso!- le gritó, molesta -¡comienza de una vez por todas, Yahiko!

-Ya voy, ya voy...- el chico, al ver que no tenía otra salida, comenzó con sus ejercicios –por cierto, ¿dónde está Kenshin?, no lo he visto hoy.

-No lo sé- contestó Kaoru, tratando de ocultar el tono preocupado –cuando me levanté no estaba. Quizás fue a comprar lo que necesitaba para hacer el almuerzo.

-Debe ser eso...

En su interior, muy en el fondo, los dos tenían la sensación que Kenshin no estaba comprando. Kaoru, por cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más preocupada. Kenshin no solía actuar de esa manera.

Hasta que se aburrió. Sin decirle a Yahiko, decidida se puso de pie y caminó con seguridad hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo. Estaba la remota posibilidad que él estuviera durmiendo, que estuviera enfermo y que no hubiera sido capaz de levantarse ni de llamarla... ¡pobre Kenshin!

Toda esa lástima y ternura que sintió por el ex hitokiri se desvaneció en un instante cuando, al correr el shoji, vio que todo el lugar estaba desierto. Ni rastros de Kenshin.

Lo que le llamó la atención después, fue que las cosas del pelirrojo tampoco estaban ahí. El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco, mientras que por su cabeza trataba de convencerse que podían estar en cualquier parte.

Nerviosa, pasó una segunda vez la mirada por el cuarto, buscando sus cosas o algún indicio que le indicara que él aún estaba ahí, con ellos. Algo desesperada, volvió corriendo con Yahiko, que continuaba entrenando.

-¡Yahiko!- gritaba, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir -¡Yahiko!

-¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?- el niño se asomó, notándose nervioso por los gritos de su maestra -¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-Kenshin…- dijo ella, tratando de recuperar el aire y de calmarse al mismo tiempo –las cosas de kenshin no están, Yahiko, Kenshin se fue.

El niño abrió los ojos, como tratando de procesar lo que ella le había dicho, y luego corrió hacia el cuarto de su amigo, para asegurarse por sí mismo que ella no se había equivocado y lo estaba asustando por nada. Kaoru se quedó en el lugar en que estaba, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

Yahiko volvió casi inmediatamente, corriendo.

-Kaoru, ¿de verdad crees que se fue?, o sea… todo estaba bien, no habían enemigos, ni nada extraño… quizás está con Sanosuke…

-¿Con Sanosuke?- ella se vio un poco más animada ante tal posibilidad, pero luego de pensarlo un poco más, le pareció improbable –pero… ¿para qué llevaría sus cosas si iba a ver a Sanosuke?, no es lógico.

-Quizás él sabe algo, vamos a verlo.

-Sí…

Ambos fueron con su amigo, pidiendo en silencio que el pelirrojo estuviera con él. Llegaron al lugar donde el luchador dormía y Yahiko golpeó con brusquedad, ya que lo más seguro es que el otro estuviera durmiendo. Luego comenzó a gritar su nombre (eso sólo para hacerlo enojar) una y otra vez.

-¡Basta!- Sanosuke salió malhumorado de su cabaña (¿se le puede llamar así?, ni idea…). Al ver a sus amigos, los quedó mirando con extrañeza -¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿Está Kenshin contigo?- le preguntó Kaoru, mientras que Yahiko corría a Sanosuke y entraba a ver.

-¿Kenshin?... ¿por qué tendría que estar Kenshin conmigo?- preguntó Sanosuke, confuso. Kaoru sintió que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar -¿me perdí de algo?

-¡No está!- Yahiko salió, desilusionado.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir aguantando los deseos de ponerse a llorar. Sanosuke, algo desesperado porque nadie le explicaba qué era lo que pasaba, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kenshin?

-Se fue…- contestó Kaoru, casi en un murmullo –hoy al levantarnos no estaba en el dojo, ni tampoco sus cosas.

Sanosuke la soltó, poniéndose serio. Eso era extraño, supuestamente Kenshin no tenía razones para irse, a menos que fuera por la carta que había recibido el pelirrojo el día anterior.

-¿Lo alcanzaremos si vamos a buscarlo?- preguntó Yahiko.

-No creo que sea conveniente- negó Sanosuke –conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que se fue durante la noche, además, ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se fue, no sacamos nada con seguirlo a ciegas, sería perder el tiempo.

Yahiko bajó la cabeza. Sanosuke, al ver tan desanimados a sus amigos, trató de pensar en alguna manera de subirles los ánimos.

-Hey, vamos- dijo –no se angustien tanto, aún no sabemos todo- los otros dos lo miraron extrañados –o sea… quizás no se fue, tenemos que esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?- le preguntó Kaoru, molesta -¿esperar que se le ocurra mandar una carta desde quién-sabe-dónde, pidiendo disculpas porque no nos dijo que se iba?

-¿Y qué podemos hacer, Kaoru?- le preguntó Sanosuke, tratando de sonar suave.

Kaoru apretó los puños y dio media vuelta, enojada. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no deseaba sentarse y cruzarse de brazos a esperar a que el tonto de Kenshin se acordara que tenía amigos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo.

Yahiko y Sanosuke se miraron. Simplemente no la entendían. La seguían desde una distancia prudente, para alcanzar a arrancar en caso que le bajara la rabia e intentara golpearlos. Ninguno habló.

En el dojo se encontraron con Megumi. La joven se veía bastante seria, más de lo normal. La verdad es que al levantarse, lo que más deseaba era ir al dojo a ver a sus amigos.

-¿Megumi?

No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron. Al escuchar la voz de Kaoru llamarla, se puso de pie. Pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga la confusión que estaba sintiendo, el dolor… Kaoru se acercó a ella, comenzando a llorar y la abrazó.

-¡Megumi, Kenshin se fue!- exclamó Kaoru, sintiendo cómo la otra la abrazaba -¡se fue!

Megumi miró a Sanosuke, como pidiéndole ayuda, pero Sagara bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir.

-Kaoru…- la doctora hizo que la mirara –cálmate, ya verás que…

-¿Y si se fue a luchar?- la interrumpió -¿Si Battousai vuelve?. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan raro ayer, él sabía que tenía que irse. ¿Habrá sido por la carta que recibió ayer?, tengo tanto miedo por él…

Megumi no contestó, sólo la miró con tristeza. No se dio cuenta que Sanosuke la miraba suspicazmente, como buscando en ella algo que le llamara la atención.

-¿Cómo era que sabías que Kenshin se había ido?- le preguntó Sanosuke, serio.

-¿Eh?- Megumi no supo qué contestar. Kaoru la quedó mirando extrañada -¿cómo supones que yo lo sabía?

-Desmiéntelo- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos –ni siquiera te sorprendiste cuando Kaoru te dijo lo que pasaba…

La doctora bajó la mirada, no deseaba mentir. Yahiko abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada. Kaoru se alejó rápidamente de ella, como si le quemara.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- le reclamó Kaoru.

-Ustedes saben cómo es…- se defendió Megumi –no me dejó hacerlo. Le pedí que se los dijera, pero Kenshin pensó que así era mejor…

-¿Te dijo a dónde fue?- le preguntó Sanosuke.

-No… tampoco me dijo por qué…

Kaoru había comenzado a sentirse frustrada. Era verdad que Megumi era mayor que ella y más madura, pero se sentía más dolida con Kenshin aún. No era justo para ella lo que estaba sucediendo. Megumi la miró, y por la expresión de su rostro, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Kaoru, él no me lo dijo- se apresuró a decir –ayer… me di cuenta que algo le pasaba por la manera en que estaba actuando. De verdad, Kaoru, él no quería hacerte daño.

La pelinegra estaba cerrada a escuchar razones. Simplemente dio media vuelta y entró al dojo, llorando silenciosamente. Megumi quiso ir tras ella, pero un brazo en su hombro la detuvo. Era Sanosuke.

-Déjala- le dijo él –creo que es mejor que esté sola…

-Pero…- Megumi hizo un ademán para soltarse, pero Sanosuke no la dejó –me siento mal por no decírselos, pero Kenshin… él…

-No te preocupes, todos sabemos cómo es de terco…- le dijo Sanosuke, ella bajó la cara.

Al igual que ocurrió cuando Kenshin se fue a Kyoto, Kaoru cayó en algo muy parecido a una depresión. Comía mucho menos, a penas y entrenaba a Yahiko y a otros alumnos, casi no salía del dojo… después de varias semanas todos comenzaron a preocuparse realmente por ella, ya que no se veía ningún cambio en su actitud, sólo una notable tristeza que cada vez era más fácil de notarla.

Y de Kenshin… ni sus luces…

Aunque nadie hablaba sobre el tema, todos tenían dentro de ellos la duda sobre las razones por las que el samurái decidió dejar el dojo y a sus amigos para irse. Lo que más los desesperaba, era el no saber de su estado… si estaba vivo, si tenía que luchar con un nuevo enemigo…

Kaoru, aunque habían pasado semanas, continuaba molesta con Megumi por no contarle lo de Kenshin, pero también estaba enojada con ella misma porque no fue capaz de darse cuenta qué era lo que pasaba, o no fue capaz de preguntarle. Se sentía una inútil.

Esa mañana estaba sentada mirando al patio, en donde Kenshin, en todo el tiempo que estuvo quedándose en el dojo, había lavado la ropa y jugado con Ayame y Susume… pero ya no…

Pudo sentir que se sentaron a su lado y, al ver quién era, tuvo deseos de ponerse de pie e irse de ahí y, cuando lo estaba haciendo, Megumi la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-No puedes evitarme siempre- le dijo Megumi, seria –en algún momento tendrás que hablarme, Kaoru.

-¡No quiero!- Kaoru se soltó –no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, Megumi, ¿qué no entiendes?

-Kaoru…

-¿Entiendes o no?- la cortó la muchacha –yo no tengo problemas con que vengas al dojo, pero por favor, no me dirijas la palabra. No quiero hablar contigo.

-No seas inmadura, Kaoru- le dijo Megumi, enojándose –estás culpándome a mí por lo que Kenshin hizo y no debería ser así- Kaoru se quedó mirando a su amiga –es verdad, quizás debí habérselos contado, pero tampoco podía faltar a la palabra con él… además, ¿tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?

Kaoru bajó la mirada, sin contestar. Megumi sonrió un poco y esperó a que dijera algo. Había decidido que esa sería la última vez que intentaría hablar con ella y, al parecer, había sido una buena decisión intentarlo una vez más.

-No entiendo…- murmuró Kaoru -¿por qué se fue?, es que…

-No es algo que yo entienda mucho…- dijo Megumi –no me dijo a dónde iba ni por qué… y si no me hubiera dado cuenta, tampoco lo hubiera admitido.

-¿Cómo de diste cuenta?

-… No sabría explicarte muy bien… sólo… lo supe por su manera de actuar- Kaoru la miró confusa –cuando nos miraba, lo hacía como si tratara de grabar esos momentos.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Kaoru. Se sentó en el piso con la mirada hacia el patio. Megumi, pensando que las cosas entre las dos habían mejorado, se sentó a su lado. Kaoru suspiró -¿qué hago, Megumi?

-¿Eh?

-Me siento tan sola, lo extraño tanto, pero… si él se fue…

-Kaoru…- la interrumpió Megumi –no puedes quedarte estancada porque él se fue. Sé que aunque intentas disimularlo, la partida de Kenshin te afectó tanto o más que cuando se fue a Kyoto… pero creo que está bien cómo estás llevando esto… en algún momento tendrás que superarlo.

-¿Y cómo, Megumi?, estoy enamorada de Kenshin y él se fue sin decirnos… ni siquiera sé si va a volver… no se qué hacer.

Megumi se acercó a ella y la abrazó con suavidad.

-Tienes que seguir adelante- le dijo –el mundo sigue viviendo, y tú tienes que hacerlo también, por ti…

-Pero, ¿y Kenshin?

-Sólo tienes que seguir lo que te dice tu corazón. En algún momento sabrás la respuesta cuando sea necesario… eso sí, sólo tienes que hacerle caso a él.

-Gracias…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees… no me gusta verte mal, Kaoru… y aunque no entendamos del todo la manera de actuar de Kenshin, todos sabemos que él lo habrá hecho porque es importante… y si no nos dijo, es porque quiere protegernos.

-Lo sé…- murmuró Kaoru.

-No vale la pena que te calientes la cabeza… ya lo único que nos queda es ver si vuelve alguna vez y, si decides esperarlo… depende de ti.

--

**Holas!!**

**Quiero agradecer a Kunnoichi Himura, Mei Fanel, Mai Maxwell y a Okashira Janet por dejarme sus comentarios por el primer cap. Espero que este cap también les haya gustado.**

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios!!**


	3. Cambios

**Cap****ítulo III: Cambios.**

En más de una ocasión, en todo el tiempo que pasó, Kaoru soñó con que se levantaba y, cuando iba al patio, se encontraba con un sonriente Kenshin, que lavaba y tendía la ropa. Se volteaba a verla y la saludaba con el mismo cariño con que lo hizo tantas veces… pero, lamentablemente, todo eso se quedaba en eso nada más, un sueño…

Kenshin no había vuelto, ni siquiera tenían alguna idea de dónde podría estar, ya que tampoco fue capaz de mandarle alguna carta o algún mensaje sobre su estado en todo ese tiempo…

Primero, Kaoru pasó por un estado de tristeza muy parecido al que tuvo cuando él se fue a Kyoto a luchar contra Shishio; luego de eso, dio paso a una rabia contra él por cómo había dejado el dojo y también, al rencor. Estos dos últimos sentimientos fueron ganando terreno dentro del corazón de la kendoka, hasta quedarse definitivamente en él.

Con los demás, pasó algo parecido. En ellos siempre estaba la incertidumbre sobre el posible estado de Kenshin, sin contar que lo extrañaban horrores (las que más lo demostraron fueron Ayame y Susume).

Después de un tiempo todos llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso… las conversaciones sobre el pelirrojo se evitaron olímpicamente, principalmente para evitar abrir viejas heridas, sobre todo delante de Kaoru, que poco a poco (para alegría de sus amigos), comenzaba a ser la de antes.

Pero dentro de ellos, siempre quedó la duda sobre el actuar del exhittokiri…

--

En el dojo Kamiya se escuchó una maldición. Yahiko, quien fue el que lo dijo, se puso de pie, algo molesto. A la distancia pudo ver la llegada de alguien que no era del todo de su agrado. Tomó su shinai en sus manos e intentó adentrarse en el dojo sin ser visto.

-¡Yahiko!- escuchó la voz del joven.

-Demonios…- dijo entre dientes el chico, dando media vuelta y sonriendo falsamente –Kaede, que bueno verte, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias- el muchacho, de unos tantos años más que él, le sonrió. Yahiko hizo todo lo posible para mantener su sonrisa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, vine a ver a mi linda novia- contestó Kaede, pareciendo (según Yahiko), más bobo que de costumbre -¿en dónde está?

-En la cocina, supongo- contestó con desgana el otro –al parecer está tratando de hacer algo comestible. No puedo creer que aún no sea capaz de hacerlo, hemos tenido que aguantar su comida desde que se fue Ken…- Yahiko se detuvo. Ese nombre estaba prácticamente prohibido delante del novio de Kaoru.

-¿Quién?- preguntó éste, extrañado por el repentino silencio.

-Nadie… ya no importa- contestó Yahiko –dile a Kaoru que me fui al Akebeko, que llegaré después.

-Como digas.

Yahiko salió del dojo caminando con toda la lentitud del mundo. Tratando de entender su lógica, pensaba que mientras más se demorara en llegar al Akebeko, más tiempo tendría que estar ahí y, de esa manera, menos tendría que aguantar al novio de su maestra… no es que le cayera mal, de hecho, se notaba que era un buen muchacho, pero aún no se acostumbraba. Desde que había llegado con Kaoru al dojo, había tenido la idea de que ella finalmente se quedaría con Kenshin (aunque sonara cursi). Él sabía que ellos se querían, pero desde que él se había ido…

La entendía, no podía culparla de querer rehacer su vida, buscarse un novio… y justo llegó Kaede. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se habían conocido, sólo que de un día para otro comenzó a frecuentarla, hasta que se hizo muy (pero muy) cercano a ella.

-Hola Yahiko- camino al Akebeko se encontró con Sanosuke -¿a dónde vas?

-Al Akebeko- contestó el muchacho –Kaede fue al dojo y no tengo ganas de ver a idiotas babosos.

Sanosuke puso cara de desagrado. Yahiko supo que se sentían de igual manera. Como si estuviera ocupando un espacio que estaba reservado para otra persona.

-Ah, y yo que tenía ganas de ir a conversar con Kaoru- suspiró Sanosuke –como sea, iré a verla más tarde, le pediré a Megumi que me acompañe, al menos a ella le cae bien.

-Hum… sí. Bueno, nos vemos luego, Sano.

-Adiós, chico.

Sanosuke cambió la dirección a la que se dirigía, hacia la clínica en la que Megumi y el doctor Genzai (aunque ya a esas alturas, en menos medida) se encargaban de atender a los pacientes. El luchador caminaba sonriente, pensando en lo que ella diría al verlo.

Después del tiempo que había pasado, ambos habían comenzado con una aventurilla que lo tenía bastante entusiasmado. Todo había empezado por una simple discusión entre ellos, en la que la única forma en que le ocurrió callar a Megumi fue dándole un beso… se sintió feliz cuando ella le correspondió y, después de toda una discusión (otra) en la que ella ponía trabas por la cuestión de la edad, ambos tenían algo informal… aunque para él, de informal tenía bastante poco.

Mientras, en el dojo, Kaoru y Kaede estaban juntos en la cocina, riéndose. Ella ya se había rendido de hacer algo comestible ese día, pero aún así, el muchacho trataba de convencerla que le diera a probar.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó ella como por décima vez. Kaede asintió –bueno, si es lo que quieres…

Kaoru le sirvió un poco de su comida y se la entregó para que comiera. Esperó unos momentos después que él se echara el primer bocado a la boca, para luego verlo ponerse completamente serio y algo… ¿verde?

-Ahm… supongo que en algo me pasé, ¿cierto?- a pesar de lo avergonzada que se estaba sintiendo, le causaba risa la cara que su novio tenía al intentar tragar la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Kaoru, cuando nos casemos no se qué vamos a hacer… tendremos que gastar una millonada en el Akebeko porque en el concurso de quién cocina peor, los dos nos peleamos el primer lugar.

Los dos se largaron a reír, a pesar que Kaoru se sintió un poco incómoda por el comentario de Kaede. Ella ya sabía que cocinaba mal, y no le gustaba que se lo repitieran cada vez que podían… sin querer, se acordó que Kenshin siempre decía que ella estaba mejorando (aunque no fuera verdad). ¡Si hasta Yahiko y Sanosuke intentaban disimular lo malo que estaba cuando ella cocinaba!

Quizás era por eso que Yahiko no tragaba a Kaede. En una ocasión en que él había tenido el mal tino de hacer un comentario no muy agradable sobre la comida de Kaoru, Yahiko, molesto, lo enfrentó, y después de decirle unas cuantas verdades lo golpeó. Lamentablemente ella no reaccionó por lo shockeada que estaba, pero Sanosuke sí, y fue quién los separó. A pesar que las heridas no eran de consideración, Kaoru se sintió muy molesta por la actitud del niño.

Obviamente que le reclamó por lo que había hecho, pero la respuesta que Yahiko le había dado la dejó realmente sorprendida.

"_¡Si crees que voy a dejar que un idiota que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros venga a hacer comentarios desagradables sobre ti, estás muy equivocada!"_- le había gritado Yahiko, muy enojado _"¡Primero le parto la cabeza!"_

Kaoru en esos momentos se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo del todo bien las cosas. Por la urgencia de querer olvidar a cierto pelirrojo estaba actuando de manera precipitada. Decidió que hablaría con Kaede y, cuando lo hizo, él la escuchó pacientemente hasta que terminó y, una vez que lo hizo, él tomó sus manos…

"_Ya verás"_ le había dicho _"yo te enseñaré a quererme, te prometo que te ayudaré a olvidar a ese tipo que te hizo sufrir…"_

El único problema de Kaoru era que, al menos en esos momentos, no estaba seguro de si deseaba olvidar al pelirrojo… pero ya pasado un tiempo más se dio cuenta que lo mejor para ella era comenzar a plantearse la idea de que Kenshin no volvería, así que… aceptó la propuesta de Kaede.

Ella sabía que o le simpatizaba del todo a sus amigos (por el incidente del comentario que había hecho), pero no le reclamaron cuando ella les anunció que ya eran novios. Lo que en parte, les agradecía.

-Kaoru, ¿qué te parece si vamos a alguna parte a comer?- le invitó –ya que no tenemos comida aquí, podemos pasar a ver a Tae, además, Yahiko va a estar ahí, puede acompañarnos.

-Ah…- Kaoru soltó una risita algo nerviosa. Si llevaba a Kaede justamente al mismo lugar donde Yahiko estaba, éste no la iba a perdonar… aunque a la larga ya ni le interesaba mucho eso –bueno, espérame un momento.

-Bien.

Kaoru salió de la cocina y fue a su habitación, más por costumbre que porque necesitara arreglarse para salir. Volvió con Kaede con un sólo cambio: el cabello, que antes lo llevaba en la típica cola alta, ahora estaba suelto en su espalda. Él sonrió al verla.

-Me encanta como te ves con el cabello suelto…- dijo él, casi babeando. Kaoru se sonrojó levemente.

-Ahora estoy lista, vamos.

Tomados del brazo, salieron del dojo conversando animadamente. Para su suerte, el día estaba cálido, a pesar que ya había comenzado el otoño. Pero lo más seguro era que durante la tarde, la calidez fuera reemplazada por el frío…

Al llegar al Akebeko, y ahí se encontraron con Yahiko, y doctor Genzai y sus nietas. Se sentaron con ellos a la mesa.

-¿Y Megumi?- preguntó Kaoru, una vez ya instalados.

-Se quedó en la clínica- contestó Genzai –Aún quedaban pacientes, y a pesar que le dije que la esperábamos, no quiso.

-A ella no le gusta almorzar sola- dijo Ayame –pero no dejó que nos quedáramos…

-Sanosuke iba a ir a verla- Yahiko sonrió –me encontré con él cuando venía para acá.

-En ese caso- dijo Kaede, sonriendo -¿qué les parece si compramos porciones y vamos a almorzar con ellos?, yo invito esta vez. (NOTA: no tengo idea si el Akebeko tiene comida "para llevar", pero ya qué xD)

Claro que todos estuvieron encantados, siempre era bienvenida alguna comida gratis (sino pregúntenle a Sanosuke)

Y hablando de Sanosuke, éste esperaba pacientemente que Megumi terminara de atender al último paciente que quedaba. Era extraño que ese día hubieran ido pocos pacientes (comparados con otros días), pero él no se quejaba…

-Tómese esto junto con agua todas las mañanas- decía Megumi –le ayudará a sentirse mejor. Venga a verme la próxima semana para ver cómo sigue.

-Gracias, señorita Megumi- la anciana inclinó su cabeza y se fue con paso lento. Megumi se acercó a Sanosuke y, después de sentarse a su lado, tomó su mano.

-Es extraño que hayas venido a esta hora- le dijo la doctora –tienes que agradecer que no hubo mucha gente hoy, y pude desocuparme más temprano.

-Es mejor esperarte solo que con el novio de Kaoru- sonrió Sanosuke –al menos aquí puedo conversar con gente más agradable.

-¿Estaba Kaede en el dojo?

-Sí, me encontré con Yahiko cuando iba camino al dojo, éste se iba al Akebeko a pasar el rato.

-Ya veo…- Megumi miró al cielo, pensativa –a veces me entra la duda de si se dará cuenta que ustedes no lo tragan.

-No lo sé, y la verdad es que no me importa- contestó Sanosuke –lamentablemente me cae mal, y lo siento por Kaoru, pero es así: no lo trago.

-Uhm… ¿es que te cae mal o sientes que trata de reemplazar a Kenshin?

-¿Reemplazar a Kenshin?- Sanosuke se largó a reír –sabes perfectamente que no es por eso, así que no te hagas la tonta. Además, no es por nada, pero no creo que logre mucho si trata de reemplazarlo.

-Los dos sabemos que Kaoru no está buscando un reemplazo de Kenshin, sino alguien con quién estar, que la quiera y la valore, con quien armar su vida.

-Lo sé… y también sé que es culpa de Kenshin el que él no esté primero en la nómina para ocupar ese papel. Pero bueno…

-Ha pasado un tiempo- suspiró Megumi –sólo espero que esté bien.

-Es lo que esperamos todos… que siga vivo, si es que se fue a luchar con alguno de los tantos enemigos de Battousai.

-Sí…

Luego de tener esa conversación acerca de dos de sus mejores amigos, la pareja pensó que ya era hora de hacer algo de sumo agrado para los dos: besarse. Aprovechaban que estaban solos en el lugar para tener una cierta intimidad…

En fin, en eso estaban, de lo más concentrados, cuando de pronto escucharon una risa cerca de ellos. Reconocieron inmediatamente esa voz, por lo que ambos voltearon a ver, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y ya se casaron?- les preguntó Kenshin, tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la cara que los otros dos habían puesto -¿o lo harán pronto?, ¡si yo sabía que ustedes se gustaban!

Ninguno contestó, miraban a Kenshin boquiabiertos. El pelirrojo esperó paciente a que contestaran sus preguntas, o mínimo le dijeran cualquier otra cosa. Llevaba su típica hakama blanca y el gi (cosa que les llamó la atención a los otros dos) de color verde oscuro. Cargaba algo en una manta blanca, que daba la impresión no pesarle tanto.

Pero Megumi se quedó pensando en el gi… ese color lo hacía verse mucho más guapo de lo que ella recordaba.

-Ken… ¡Kenshin!- el gritó de Sanosuke hizo que la doctora dejara de pensar en eso. El luchador se puso de pie y encaró al otro -¡Idiota, ¿en dónde diablos te metiste en todo este tiempo?!

-Sano, eso tendrá que esperar- le dijo Kenshin, que de pronto había cambiado su semblante de alegría a uno de preocupación –Megumi, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Estás enfermo?- le preguntó la doctora, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-Yo no- contestó Kenshin, acomodando el bultito que llevaba en brazos para que los otros dos lo vieran –ella…

Los otros dos se acercaron para ver. Kenshin llevaba a una niña que no pasaría los cuatro años, al parecer estaba durmiendo. Lo que más les llamó la atención de ella, era que estaba vestida con ropa occidental.

-¿Quién es ella, Kenshin?- le preguntó Megumi, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo el pelirrojo, ignorando la pregunta de Megumi –le subió hace un rato, a penas lo hizo, traté de llegar lo antes posible contigo.

-Ven, acompáñame.

Los dos se dirigieron al interior de la clínica, observados por Sanosuke, que le parecía de lo más extraño que Kenshin, su amigo vagabundo, tuviera una niña con él… y vestida de esa manera, además.

--

**Hola!!, aquí el tercer cap. Volvió el más odiado del fic, jajaja, de manera inesperada y encontrando a Sano y a Megu muy entusiasmados en lo suyo xD. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ah, ¿cómo les cayó Kaede?, lamento si salió un poco odioso, no era mi intención, pero tenía que dejar en claro que a Yahiko no le caía mal porque fuera el novio de Kaoru, sino porque una vez la había herido con un comentario suyo (actitud basada en la sobreprotección de mi hermano menor conmigo...). **

**Les quiero agradecer a Lica, Mei Fanel, gabyhyatt, Satinne y Mai Maxwell por dejar sus comentarios, y a todos los que leen este fic. **

**Byes!!**


	4. Reencuentros

**Capítulo IV: ****Reencuentros.**

Kenshin pasó por alto lo mejor que pudo la mirada que le dio Sanosuke al verlo con la pequeña. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, en esos momentos se preocupaba más que ella estuviera bien, que dar explicaciones que no deseaba… pero que tendría que dar en algún momento… que no era ese.

-Kenshin, ¿quieres despertar de una vez?- Megumi le llamó la atención, casi golpeándolo. Se había dado cuenta después de hablarle tres veces, que su amigo prácticamente estaba en las nubes -¿qué fue lo que pasó con la niña?

-Ah, eso…- Kenshin miró con cierto nerviosismo a su alrededor, y luego fijó los ojos en la doctora –bueno… se cayó al río- notó su cara de sorpresa y se sonrojó –te juro que fue sólo un segundo de descuido. En un momento estaba a mi lado y al otro, persiguiendo a una mariposa. A penas la saqué del agua le cambié la ropa mojada, pero anoche le dio fiebre. Pensé que no era bueno viajar con ella en ese estado, y menos de noche, así que a penas amaneció, vine a verte.

-No es nada grave- le dijo Megumi, después de escuchar la historia –se va a mejorar en unos días más.

-Gracias- Kenshin sonrió aliviado –estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- le preguntó la doctora, acercándose a él y mirándolo con suspicacia. Kenshin se alejó de ella rápidamente, dándose cuenta que no había cambiado en algunas costumbres –porque supongo que tu también te mojaste.

-Claro- contestó Kenshin.

-En ese caso, te mantendré vigilado, ¿escuchaste, Ken?

-No vas a comparar- Kenshin se largó a reír por la actitud de ella –June es muy delicada, no está acostumbrada a los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

-¿Debo suponer que la niña es June?- preguntó Sanosuke, mirándolo desde una distancia prudente. Durante el rato que los otros dos habían conversado, sólo se había dedicado a observar a su amigo.

-Así es, se llama June- contestó Kenshin.

-¿Y qué es tuyo?- le preguntó Megumi, mientras acariciaba la frente de la niña -¿o eres amigo de sus padres y por eso está viajando contigo?

-Eh…- Kenshin se notaba muy nervioso –bueno…

-¡¡Megumi!!- una voz de niña se escuchó fuera de la habitación, además de algunos pasos.

-Voy- dijo la doctora, poniéndose de pie –no creas que te has salvado, Kenshin Himura, tienes mucho que explicar.

La sonrisa en la cara de Kenshin se esfumó. Sí, sabía que en algún momento tendría que dar las explicaciones, pero ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para pensar en qué decirles. No deseaba mentirles, pero el caso lo ameritaba… era muy necesario, para proteger a la pequeña y, por qué no decirlo, a él también.

-No creas que te has salvado…- escuchó a su espalda, y suspiró. Sanosuke continuaba en el cuarto, así que volteó a verlo, sonriendo –cambia esa cara tan seria, Sano…

-La cambiaré cuando empieces a explicar lo que pasó hace años, de quién era esa carta que te llegó y, por sobre todo, por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada.

-Hum…

Megumi, al salir al patio, se encontró con Ayame y Susume, que estaban (para variar) de lo más felices, más atrás estaba Genzai, que se acercaba con un molesto Yahiko y, más atrás, Kaoru y Kaede, de la mano.

-Vinimos a almorzar contigo- le dijo Ayame, sonriendo –Yahiko dijo que Sanosuke estaba aquí, por lo que decidimos comer todos juntos. ¡Tendremos un almuerzo familia!

-Y no sabes cuánto- sonrió Megumi –adivinen quién está de visita.

Como Ayame y Susume eran muy curiosas, a Megumi no le extrañó que después de unos momentos, las niñas corrieran hacia el interior del cuarto. Los demás se quedaron extrañados cuando las escucharon gritar de emoción y luego lanzarse al interior.

Kenshin recibió a las niñas y se sintió alegre al sentir su abrazo tan fuerte. Pudo sentir que ambas estaban llorando.

-¡Kenshin!- dijo Ayame, mientras Susume sollozaba de la emoción –¿por qué demoraste tanto en venir?

-Tenía cosas que hacer- contestó el pelirrojo, pensando que mejor salía del cuarto, para dejar a June dormir tranquila… Aunque no le agradaba del todo dejarla sola, debido a los últimos sucesos de su vida, pensó que era mejor que descansara sola.

Se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a las niñas, saliendo.

-Han crecido mucho, están muy bonitas- les dijo, a la vez que salía.

Al mirar al frente, se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo preparado para encontrarse con todos de una sola vez. Se quedó de pie, observando cómo Yahiko abría sus ojos al verlo, pero que no decía palabra, y cómo Kaoru se aferraba más del brazo de un joven que estaba al lado de ella. Sinceramente, la presencia del joven no le importó, sólo pudo pensar en lo linda que se veía Kaoru con el pelo suelto.

Yahiko miraba a Kenshin pegado en el lugar en que estaba. No sabía si sentir alegría porque la persona que más admiraba había vuelto con ellos por fin, o descargar contra él la rabia que sentía por su partida, así que sólo se quedó de pie.

Por otra parte, Kaoru no estaba mejor. Su primer impulso loco fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado antes entre ellos, cómo se había ido sin siquiera despedirse… también se quedó de pie, sin moverse.

-Cariño- dijo Kaede, llamando la atención de la pelinegra –¿es conocido tuyo?, ¿por qué no me lo presentas?

-Eh… claro- Kaoru por momentos deseó enterrarse, sobre todo cuando vio que Kenshin se acercaba a ella, caminando con tranquilidad y en su rostro esa sonrisa que la derretía…

-Soy Himura Kenshin- dijo amablemente el pelirrojo –soy amigo de Kaoru.

-Me llamo Yamane Kaede, soy el novio de Kaoru- contestó el otro, con simpatía –nunca he oído sobre ti, ¿de dónde se conocen?

Al escucharlo, Kaoru se dio cuenta que la sonrisa que Kenshin lucía no cambió, pero que algo en sus ojos sí. Aunque no supo identificar la razón de ese sutil cambio.

-Kenshin vivió en el dojo hace años- dijo Kaoru, que aún tenía ganas de salir corriendo –se fue hace un tiempo de viaje.

-Ya veo…

-¿Por qué mejor entramos y aprovechamos de comer?- Dijo Genzai, acercándose a ellos. Kenshin inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo –es un gusto verte nuevamente, muchacho.

-Para mí también lo es, y es agradable ver que esté tan bien- dijo Kenshin, volviendo a él la alegría. Estaba dando media vuelta para ir al interior de la casa junto a Genzai, cuando se encontró con el rostro serio de Yahiko.

El muchacho lo miraba más serio aún, si es que se podía. Kenshin esperaba con cierta diversión la primera reacción que tuviera el niño, pero nunca se imaginó que el chico le daría en plena cabeza con su shinai, dejándolo prácticamente estampado en el suelo. Sanosuke se largó a reír de lo más divertido, mientras que Kaoru, Genzai y Kaede escuchaban algo muy parecido a un "oro", que era lo que murmuraba el pelirrojo.

-¡Tonto!, ¡idiota!- Yahiko se agachó a su lado y comenzó a sacudirlo con cierta violencia, aturdiéndolo más aún- ¿¡Qué te costaba decirnos a dónde te fuiste o cuándo volvías!?, ¡¿tienes idea lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?!

-Ya déjalo, Yahiko- intervino Sanosuke, que aún reía un poco –ya entendió el mensaje.

Yahiko lo soltó y se quedó en el mismo lugar, cruzado de brazos. Kenshin demoró un poco en recuperar la consciencia, pero al hacerlo, sonrió.

-No era mi intención preocuparlos- dijo -¿se te quitó el enojo?

-Algo… como compensación, tendrás que practicar conmigo uno de estos días, ¿escuchaste, Kenshin?

-… Como digas, Yahiko…- sonrió Kenshin.

Ya en el interior, todos se sentaron a la mesa. Kaoru, que se había quedado algo rezagada, fue tomada por la manga por Megumi, y se acercó a ella.

-¡Qué guapo se ve con ese gi verde!- le susurró, Kaoru no quiso contestar, aunque ya había pensado en eso. Definitivamente coincidía con la doctora -¿Te lo imaginas como Battousai?, ¿con esa cara de malo y los ojos color ámbar…?

Kaoru no quiso ni imaginárselo…

Mientras comían tranquilamente, entre todos pusieron al corriente a Kenshin sobre todos los sucesos que habían pasado en esos años en que no había estado presente. El pelirrojo se había sorprendido al saber que Misao había logrado conquistar a Aoshi, y que ambos llevaban cerca de tres años casados, otra noticia fue que Tae había conseguido un novio que la adoraba y que Yahiko y Tsubame estaban saliendo (esto último fue negado rotundamente por el aludido, causando la risa de la mayoría de los presentes)

Kaoru en ningún momento se sintió cómoda en ese lugar. A ratos podía sentir la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella y la mano posesiva de Kaede sobre la suya, como si supiera lo que la chica estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?- les preguntó Kenshin, Kaoru no quiso mirarlo.

-Tae nos presentó- contestó Kaede, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kaoru –debo decir que a penas la conocí me llamó la atención, a pesar que en esos momentos ella tenía una acalorada discusión con Yahiko, que estaba a punto de pasar a los golpes…

Kaoru bajó la mirada. Lo único que estaba deseando en esos momentos era irse a su casa y asimilar tranquila que Kenshin había vuelto. Además, tenía que convencerse que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no era emoción por la vuelta del pelirrojo, que sólo era una suave alegría como cualquier otra…

-Creo que eso es lo que más caracteriza a Kaoru- escuchó decir a Kenshin tranquilamente –la vitalidad que tiene de verdad es admirable, es algo que siempre ayuda en los momentos más oscuros, dando una razón a la vida de las personas que la rodean.

Lo miró, y por primera vez desde que había llegado, se encontró con los ojos violetas de Kenshin, que le sonreían. Tuvo deseos de meterse en su cabeza y saber lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos… esa mirada que le daba, era la misma que aquella vez, cuando habían vuelto de Kyoto y ella le había dado la bienvenida a su hogar.

Como contraste a la comunicación visual que ambos estaban teniendo, Kaede apretó a la chica más contra sí, y Megumi decidió intervenir entre ellos. Estaba segura que tanto Kenshin como Kaoru tenían que hablar, pero no encontraba que fuera prudente que estuvieran dándose esas miradas en frente del novio de la chica…

-Bien, Kenshin- dijo la doctora, sonriendo ampliamente –nosotros te hemos contado todo lo que ha sucedido acá en el tiempo que no has estado, ahora te toca contarnos a ti qué fue lo que hiciste el tiempo que te marchaste.

-¿Oro?- dijo el pelirrojo, y la mayoría de los presentes suspiraron al darse cuenta que la muletilla aún no se le quitaba -¿qué cosa, Megumi?

-¡Que te toca a ti!- dijo esta vez Sanosuke –pasaste cerca de cuatro años lejos de nosotros, creo que ya es hora de que comiences a dar explicaciones…

Kenshin se sonrojó un poco al notar la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos sobre él, en la espera que dijera alguna respuesta digna y que los convenciera…

-Bueno… viajé- fue lo único que dijo. Todos lo miraron desilusionados por lo corto del relato –es que no sé qué contarles…- admitió.

-Podrías empezar contándonos por qué te fuiste- dijo Kaoru rápidamente.

Kenshin soltó una pequeña tos, mirando a sus amigos. Pensaba que si dudaba contarles lo que había pasado a sus amigos, estando Kaede con ellos nunca se los contaría… tenía que pensar en alguna excusa para no decirles nada… o inventar una historia decente que los convenciera en esos momentos y lo dejaran tranquilo de momento.

-Lo siento…- dijo, casi de manera solemne –estoy muy cansado, y la historia es algo larga, ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Por las miradas que le dieron se convenció que debió haber inventado cualquier cosa, incluso que se había ido de safari o algo así…

-No se enojen- comenzó a decir rápidamente –de verdad que el viaje fue muy duro…

-¡¡Papá!!- se escuchó un llanto desesperado de niña que dejó a todos quietos y calladitos. Kenshin fue el primero en reaccionar y ponerse de pie rápidamente para ir donde estaba la voz.

El pelirrojo corrió el shoji y sonrió aliviado al ver que la niña estaba sentada sobre el futón en que la había dejado, y lloraba a mares. Se acercó a ella, mientras que a su lado llegaban los demás, extrañados por el llanto de la niña.

-June, calma, ya estoy aquí…- dijo Kenshin, hincándose a su lado. Al verlo, la niña se abrazó a él, continuando con su llanto.

-¡Estaba él!- dijo la niña, entre su llanto. Kenshin trataba que se calmara paseándola de un lado a otro y sobándole la espaldita –me llevaba y tú no estabas…

-Fue una pesadilla- la interrumpió Kenshin, mirándola a la cara –nada malo va a pasarte…

Los demás, que observaban desde la puerta, no entendían qué tenía que ver esa niña con Kenshin, y menos por qué él la trataba con tanta familiaridad.

-Papi, no quiero que me lleven…

-Y no lo harán…

-¿Quién es ella, Kenshin?- la voz de Kaoru sonó algo temblorosa, a pesar que ella trataba por todos los medios permanecer impasible ante la escena que sus ojos veían. De pronto la chica sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

Kenshin no contestó, pero miró a sus amigos. Por sus caras pudo saber lo sorprendidos que estaban, sobre todo cuando June lo había llamado "papá". Pero era mejor así, aunque sintió mucho dolor cuando vio los ojos de Kaoru…

"Sabía que no tenía que venir a Tokio" pensó, sin dejar de mirarlos y sintiéndose de pronto muy incómodo… algo extraño si se tomaba en cuenta que estaba con los que consideraba sus mejores amigos.

June los observaba con cierto recelo, podía sentir en ellos cierta apatía hacia Kenshin y ella.

-¿Es tú hija?- le preguntó Sanosuke, Kenshin pudo notar enojo en su voz -¡Te hice una maldita pregunta, Kenshin!

-¡Sanosuke!- esta vez fue Megumi la que perdió un poco el control. Estaba igual de sorprendida que todos, pero en ningún momento había olvidado el estado en el que estaba la niña, que se había escondido en el pecho de Kenshin cuando escuchó los gritos del luchador –la niña está enferma, no quiero que grites en presencia de ella, puede empeorar.

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?- gruñó Sanosuke -¡qué estupidez!

Sanosuke dio media vuelta y se fue, enojado. Fue seguido de cerca por Yahiko, que tampoco se despidió de Kenshin.

-Megumi, nos vamos con ellos- dijo Kaoru suavemente, Kenshin no se atrevió a mirarla –adiós…

Kaede no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente se fue, tan metido en sus pensamientos como la misma Kaoru. En todo el trayecto al dojo, ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

Megumi se quedó en el cuarto, esperando que Kenshin volviera a dormir a la pequeña, que ya se notaba más relajada.

-Ya casi no tiene fiebre- dijo en algún momento Kenshin, más que nada porque el pesado silencio que había en el lugar lo estaba molestando mucho –gracias, Megumi.

-No tienes que agradecer- replicó ella, sentándose a un lado de la puerta.

Pasó un rato más hasta que Kenshin estuvo listo, dejando a June en el futón, se sentó al lado de Megumi. Sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablar la doctora, y trataría de contestarle lo más que pudiera, dentro de lo que podía, claro está. Después que la doctora se sentó a su lado, ya que había ido por té, el silencio volvió sobre ellos, pero fue terminado por ella.

-¿De verdad es tu hija?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Eso cambiaría las cosas?

-Desde mí perspectiva, sí.

-De la mía, no- contestó Kenshin, tomando un poco de té –en parte, sabía que si venía a Tokio iba a pasar esto…

-¿Qué cosa?- lo interrumpió Megumi, con cierta ironía -¿qué te íbamos a interrogar sobre la pequeña, o que los otros tres se iban a enojar contigo porque al parecer, no estabas tan mal como nosotros pensamos?

Lo vio sonreír, pero no contestó. Kenshin seguía siendo igual que siempre, con ese misterio que nunca se alejaba de él. En parte eso le agradó a Megumi. Su amigo no había cambiado.

-Supongo que no me dirás nada, igual que esa noche- suspiró la doctora –no entiendo por qué tanto misterio… ¿es que de verdad es necesario?

-Lamentablemente sí, quizás cuando todo se arregle pueda contarte lo que ha pasado estos años- contestó Kenshin.

-¿En qué estás metido?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, no te quiero involucrar- dijo Kenshin, con una pequeña sonrisa –a ninguno de ustedes, en realidad, pero no me quedó otra que venir a verte… cosas de la vida, ¿no?

-Claro, de todas formas estabas obligado a venir a vernos- sonrió Megumi -¿te quedarás con nosotros o te irás?

-Me iré, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo acá- contestó Kenshin –como mucho, una semana.

-Pero es poco tiempo… June puede tener una recaída…

-Lo sé- dijo bajito Kenshin, como si estuviera analizando la situación –creo que tendré que arriesgarme, es mejor para todos.

-¿Lo dices por Kaoru, cierto?

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Creo que las ilusiones las tenía hasta que vio que June te llamó "papá"… sabes a qué me refiero, ¿cierto?

-Claro… no es difícil darse cuenta- Kenshin suspiró mientras jugaba con la taza de su té, pensando –si te soy sincero, y por tonto que te parezca, creo que hasta cierto punto tuve una leve esperanza que ella… bueno…

-Entiendo- lo cortó Megumi –pero te encontraste con que ella tiene novio… creo que fuiste algo iluso, ¿crees que ella te esperaría durante cuatro años, sin saber nada de ti?

-¿Cierto que no?- dijo él, sonriendo un poco –pero me hacía bien el imaginarlo…

--

**Holas!!, espero que les haya gustado el cap :P**

**Agradezco a _Lica_ (Yo creo que eso de ver a Ken y Kao juntos lo queremos todos, aunque al menos en este fic, no se lo merezca mucho él, jajaja); _Hannia_ (Lo del nombre de Kaede... no tengo idea si es exclusivo de mujer, pero hace un tiempo tenía un juego que se llamaba "The last samurai", o algo así, y en él el "protagonista" del juego se llamaba así, por eso, para no complicarme, decidí ponerle así...); _Mei Fanel_ (¿Te gustó el cap?, jajaja, apuesto que ahora sí que debes pensar que Kaoru debe cerrarle las puertas de su casa en sus narices xD); _isabel-chan_ (Ahm, eso del nombre, te digo lo mismo que a Hannia: en un juego uno de los chicos se llamaba Kaede, y como no sabía cómo ponerle, decidí que ese... ); Mai Maxwell (gracias por tu comentario, entiendo que te haya caído mal Kaede, es algo desubicado el joven, jajaja)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, estaré esperando también por este capítulo :)**

**Saludos!!**


	5. Invitación Obligada

**Capítulo V: Invitación obligada.**

En parte, y aunque no le agradaba del todo la razón de su alegría, Kaoru se sentía relativamente orgullosa porque la vuelta de Kenshin no le había afectado tanto como ella se había imaginado anteriormente, en lo normal durante las noches de insomnio.

Debía reconocer que en un primer momento se sintió algo… ¿extraña?, ¿o era triste la palabra que mejor lo definía?, sobre todo cuando lo vio con la pequeña y se enteraron que era su hija. Pero, según ella, todo eso que sintió sólo fue el "shock del momento", es decir, la sorpresa de recibir tantas noticias algo chocantes y sin anestesia.

Sabía que tanto Sanosuke y Yahiko se habían enojado con Kenshin, simplemente por ella. Es que quizás ambos siempre habían mantenido la "esperanza" que el pelirrojo volviera por ella y para ella, que pudieran estar por fin juntos…

"Pero ya no se podía", pensó, soltando un suspiro. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que había decidido con respecto a Kaede era lo correcto, ella lo tenía a él, y Kenshin… "bueno, si tenía una hija alguna mujer tendría por ahí, el muy pervertido… ¿estará casado con ella?, ¿o sólo habrá sido una aventura de algunas noches?... ¿y si Kenshin de verdad es como los marineros, que tienen un amor en cada puerto que visitan?. Desgraciado…"

-¡Kaoru!- Yahiko corrió el shoji y se asomó al cuarto de ella -¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte ahí acostada?, tenemos que entrenar.

-Ya voy…- la chica suspiró mientras se sentaba con desgana. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado estando ella acostada y pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sin darse cuenta, de pronto vio a Yahiko hincado en frente de ella, con rostro muy serio -¿Pasa algo, Yahiko?

-Bueno… quería preguntarte algo- dijo el chico, notándose nervioso porque miraba insistentemente a su alrededor, rehuyendo a Kaoru, que esperaba pacientemente que se decidiera hablar.

-¿Se trata de Kenshin?- por primera vez Yahiko la miró, y se extrañó de verla sonriendo con tranquilidad. La kendoka se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones no estaban alejadas de la realidad -¿qué pasa con eso?

-Es que… no me gustaría verte afectada por lo que él hizo, o sea…- Kaoru tenía los ojos muy abiertos debido a lo que él le estaba diciendo. Sabía que Yahiko era algo protector con ella (lo había dejado muy claro cuando él había golpeado a Kaede), pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tal punto –me alegro que en estos momentos estés con Kaede, aunque me siga cayendo mal.

Y tan serio como había llegado, se fue. Kaoru reaccionó después de unos momentos y decidió vestirse. Pensó en esos momentos en lo que tendría que hacer luego de desayunar y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Sí, ir a "firmar" por la paz a la clínica era algo muy maduro de su parte, eso y definitivamente disculparse con Kenshin por su forma de irse la tarde anterior.

Si quería demostrarle al pelirrojo que ya no le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer respecto a su vida, tenía que demostrárselo con pequeños detalles. Sí, eso haría, lo iría a ver en la mañana y durante la tarde estaría con Kaede… le pediría que la invitara a almorzar, y luego saldría junto con él a caminar por el pueblo…

Definitivamente, ese sería un día perfecto.

--

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en la clínica del doctor Gensai, los habitantes del lugar ya se habían levantado y desayunaban todos. June y Susume se habían hecho amigas y ambas niñas desde que se levantaron se habían puesto a jugar, obviamente que ambas obligaron a Kenshin a participar también.

-Pero muchacho- comenzó Gensai, después de escuchar al pelirrojo –no es necesario que te vayas, tú y la pequeña se pueden quedar a dormir el tiempo que quieran…

-No quisiéramos molestar- replicó Kenshin, sonriendo un poco y dándole de comer a June –tenemos que hacer algunas cosas con la Peque, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí!- la niña a penas contestaba debido a la comida en su boca –mi papá…

-No hables con la boca llena- le dijo con suavidad Kenshin –lo que ella quiere decir es que tenemos que ir al puerto a hacer algunas averiguaciones…

-¿Es necesario que te vayas?- le preguntó Megumi –no es molestia que se queden aquí, y con la fiebre que ayer tuvo June, por tu imprudencia ella puede sufrir una recaída, sobre todo si la sacas de la casa tan luego.

Esta vez Kenshin no contestó, sólo se dedicó a darle de comer a June, dando a entender que no había nada que discutir con él, que la decisión estaba tomada.

-Sigues igual de terco- murmuró Megumi, continuando con su comida.

-Hay cosas que no cambian- sonrió el pelirrojo.

Aunque tenía que ser sincero. Todo eso de querer irse con la tonta excusa de que podrían ocupar los cuartos por alguna emergencia, no era más que una forma de escapar de las pedidas de explicaciones que constantemente le estaban haciendo, sobre todo Megumi. Sentía que era mejor que se fuera a una posada y ahí arrendara un cuarto para él y June por algunos días, sin contar que de esa manera, al tener menos contactos con sus amigos, menos le costaría partir en un momento dado.

Es que quizás era eso… no quería volver a encariñarse porque estaba seguro que si antes le había costado tomar la decisión de dejarlos (sobre todo por Kaoru), si continuaba así le iba a ser casi imposible, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

-Bueno, me doy cuenta que tratar de convencerte sigue siendo igual de imposible- dijo Gensai mientras se ponía de pie –la única que podía hacerlo era Kaoru… y por ahí no más.

Kenshin torció la boca. No podía evitar sentir algo de molestia respecto al comentario del anciano. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, y por su culpa (eso no lo negaba), así que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que lo molestaran respecto al cierto dominio que la pelinegra tuvo (o quizás aún tenía) sobre él. Sólo Megumi se dio cuenta de ese pequeño gesto, pero sólo sonrió levemente.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo, una vez que Gensai se fue a atender a sus pacientes –ya sabes cómo son los ancianos…

-Ni que lo digas…- murmuró Kenshin, recordando sin querer a una ancianita con la lengua peor que una víbora, que tuvo el "agrado" de conocer hacía un tiempo –aunque debo decir que Gensai puede pasar perfectamente por un anciano buena gente, en comparación a otros que he conocido.

-Me gustaría que me hablaras de ello- sonrió Megumi, algo divertida.

-Nah, ni gracia tiene…- Kenshin miró a su alrededor, buscando alguien. Al darse cuenta que June estaba en el patio jugando con Susume y con Ayame, volvió su atención a Megumi –es una de las abuelas de June… insoportable la vieja esa… espero nunca más tener que cruzármela.

Megumi quedó algo extrañada por la forma de hablar del pelirrojo, y luego reparó en un detalle. ¿"Una de las abuelas", había dicho?, esa frase le sonaron extrañas, y se dio cuenta que Kenshin se había ido de lengua, sin querer.

-¿Cómo así?- le preguntó, fijándose mucho en la posible reacción del pelirrojo -¿Es que tu madre está viva?

-¿Oro?… no…- Kenshin se quedó confuso ante las palabras de ella, y la miraba con la boca algo abierta, tratando de entender su comentario. No demoró mucho en comprenderlo -¡Ah!, no, claro que no…- rió un poco, muy quedo –la madre de Eleanor… insoportable…

En esos momentos Kenshin se dio cuenta que debía salir lo más rápido de ahí. Había sido muy tonto y se había dejado llevar por lo agradable de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Megumi…

La interrupción de la conversación vino por parte de June, que entró con ellos y se abrazó a Kenshin, que la recibió algo confuso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-Hola.

Entrando vieron a Kaoru, Sanosuke y Yahiko, la primera les sonreía y los otros dos se notaban amurrados, con los brazos cruzados y actitud aburrida.

-Buenos días- sonrió Megumi, poniéndose de pie –no pensé que los vería por acá hoy…

-Quisimos darnos una vuelta por acá- dijo Kaoru, notándose contenta -¿cómo se encuentra tú hija, Kenshin?

-Ya bien, se le quitó la fiebre- contestó el pelirrojo, algo divertido porque la pequeña trataba de esconderse de Sanosuke. Le tenía cierto temor por el grito que le había dado el día anterior. La tomó en brazos mientras se ponía de pie, y se acercó a ellos. Notó que June se afirmaba más fuerte de él –Hija, ellos son amigos, ¿te acuerdas que te hablaba de ellos?

Kaoru recién en ese momento se dedicó a observar bien a la niña. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, tomado en dos coletas bajas, en las cuales se formaban ondas. Notó que sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, con ciertos tonos parecidos a los de Kenshin. La vio bonita con ese vestido rosa con vuelos…

-Yo soy Kaoru…- le dijo, acercándose a ella y sonriéndole –soy amiga de tú papá. Ellos son Yahiko y Sanosuke…

La niña los miró unos momentos y luego se volvió a esconder en el cuello de Kenshin, que sonreía divertido y, a pesar que ella no quería, la dejó en el suelo. Ella lo miró feo.

-No me veas así- Kenshin estaba que soltaba la carcajada por la mirada que le daba –no seas maleducada y saluda a Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke…

June se volvió hacia ellos y, aún mirándolos con cierto recelo, inclinó levemente su cabeza. Kenshin sonrió orgulloso.

-Muy bien, ahora, agradécele a Megumi que nos haya dejado quedarnos aquí- le dijo. Esta vez la pequeña se acercó a la doctora y la abrazó en las piernas, con la poquita fuerza que tenía –No era la idea, pero al menos captó la intención…- suspiró Kenshin.

-¿Te vas a alguna parte?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-Sí, iremos a buscar otro lugar- contestó Kenshin, sonriendo –para no molestar… tú sabes…

Sanosuke se había acercado a Megumi y a June, y se agachó junto a ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el único problema que tenía la pequeña, era su presencia.

-Cabeza de gallo, te tiene miedo por el grito que le diste a Kenshin ayer cuando los viste- dijo Megumi, con tono de saberlo todo. El otro lo miró con cierta molestia.

-No te metas- gruñó el luchador, y miró con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, a June –no vas a creer que soy así, ¿cierto?, de malo con suerte tengo la cara, como mucho… soy incapaz de dañar una mosca…

Los demás lo miraron con cierta duda pero prefirieron guardar silencio, no vaya a ser que Sanosuke decidiera demostrar lo "pacífico" que era justamente en alguno de ellos.

-¿No nos vas a gritar más, cierto?- le preguntó, con timidez.

-Por supuesto que no, a menos que tú papá se lo merezca, claro… y aquí entre nosotros, suele ser bastante seguido- contrario a lo que pensaron, June rió con lo último que Sanosuke había dicho -¿ves que podemos ser amigos?

-Cuidadito con lo que le andas enseñando- dijo Kenshin, sonriendo –vámonos, June, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Sí.

-Gracias por todo Megumi, vendremos a verte cuando avancemos un poco en nuestros deberes. Adiós, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, nos veremos.

Después de las despedidas, Kenshin y June dejaron al grupo y pasaron a despedirse del doctor Gensai.

-Aún no entiendo por qué se va- dijo Kaoru, Megumi se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo es- contestó la doctora –cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién lo cambie de opinión- aunque en el fondo, le daba la impresión que su amigo pelirrojo estaba escapando de ellos… si le había dicho claramente que no quería pasar a verlos, y se notaba que hacía un rato, cuando le había hablado sobre las abuelas de June, había algo raro… lo más seguro es que estuviera escapando de las preguntas que ellos podrían hacerle.

-Ahm…- Kaoru pensó unos momentos y luego una idea (que ella calificó de tonta, pero MUY tonta) pasó por su mente.

La kendoka, ignorando olímpicamente esa voz que le decía que, por dignidad, no podía hacer lo que estaba pensando, comenzó a salir de la clínica, ante la extrañeza de los presentes, que se miraron sin entender.

Los vio a la distancia, caminando calmadamente, June tomada de la mano de su padre y mirando todo a su alrededor con notable curiosidad. Kaoru avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos.

-¡Kenshin!- le gritó al pelirrojo, quién no escuchó al primer llamado, pero sí al segundo. Al notar que se acercaba a ellos, decidió esperarla.

Sintió curiosidad de lo que ella podría decirle.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaoru?- le preguntó, una vez que ella había llegado a su lado y recuperaba el aire.

-Quédate en el dojo- le dijo sin preámbulos. Kenshin la miró con sorpresa y por momentos no supo qué decir, nunca habría pensado que ella le estuviera ofreciendo (otra vez) su casa, a pesar de lo que la había hecho sufrir. Finalmente, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Kaoru- le dijo amablemente –pero creo que no podré aceptar- June los miraba con curiosidad, pero al darse cuenta que en esa conversación ella no sería tomada en cuenta, se soltó de su padre sin que éste se diera cuenta (tan metido estaba con el tema de Kaoru) y se alejó de ellos, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelinegra, mirándolo con inocencia.

"Porque ya te he hecho mucho daño" pensó Kenshin, pero prefirió no decirlo para evitarse ese tema con ella "porque quiero que sigas siendo feliz, como antes que yo volviera"

-Kenshin, el dojo ya ha sido tú hogar- le recordó ella, que no se rendiría tan fácil, mientras recordaba el momento de su vuelta de Kyoto después con la lucha contra Shishio –y lo sigue siendo, y para June también.

Él dudó, ¿y qué más podría hacer?, sabía perfectamente que no se rendiría hasta que lograra lo que deseaba: que él aceptara. Decidió buscarse rápido una excusa, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada… sabía que eso de "no quiero molestar" funcionaba con Megumi, pero no con Kaoru. Pero tenía que arriesgarse.

-Kaoru… me siento muy agradecido de tus palabras- comenzó, pensando muy bien en lo que estaba diciendo –pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que yo me quede al margen de ustedes…

La joven entendió que al referirse a "todos", sólo se estaba refiriendo a ella. Bajó la mirada contrariada, pensando casi con desesperación lo que podría argumentarle para que decidiera quedarse en el dojo. ¡Pero no se le ocurría nada!

-¡¿Dónde está June?!- el casi grito desesperado de Kenshin la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al mirar al lado de él, se dio cuenta que la pequeña no estaba a su lado. Supuso que la cara que tenía se parecía a la desesperada que lucía Kenshin -¡June!

Los dos comenzaron a buscarla entre la gente en lados opuestos, preguntando también a los que pasaban a su lado por si la habían visto. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la desesperación se apoderaba de ellos, sobre todo de cierto pelirrojo… lo que ellos no sabían, era que la niña estaba cerca de ellos, viendo a unos niños jugar con un trompo. Escuchó las llamadas de Kaoru y al verla pasar, se acercó a ella.

-¿A quién buscas?- le preguntó, tirando de su kimono y llamando su atención -¿dónde está mi papá?

-¡Aquí estás!- Kaoru la alzó y caminó lo más rápido que podía hacia Kenshin, que seguía buscando casi como un loco -¡Kenshin, aquí está!

Himura se volvió al escuchar la voz de Kaoru, y lo primero que sintió al verlas fue un gran alivio… que luego se transformó en enojo. La tomó él en brazos y luego la dejó en el suelo, en frente de él.

-Te he dicho que no te tienes que alejar de mí cuando estemos en la calle- le dijo, notándose bastante molesto, lo que extrañó un poco a Kaoru, ya que pensaba que esas cosas podían pasar de vez en cuando -¿es que no te das cuenta que puede ser peligroso?, ¿qué tal si _ellos_ hubieran estado por aquí y te hubieran llevado?

Tenía que reconocer que esa frase le había sonado rara, y más aún al notar que June estaba que se ponía a llorar después de escucharlo. Kenshin estaba demasiado serio como para una situación así, consideró Kaoru…había algo raro en todo eso.

-Kenshin, ya déjala- le pidió Kaoru, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano –estas cosas suelen pasar, no es para que exageres tanto.

Kenshin abrió la boca para replicarle, pero se controló y prefirió dejar todo eso hasta ahí.

-Como sea- suspiró, tratando que se le pasara el enojo –ahm… gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Kaoru, pero no podemos aceptar. Vámonos, June.

-No seas porfiado- replicó Kaoru, sin soltar la mano de la niña –piensa al menos en tú hija, no es bueno que la tengas vagando igual que tú, y menos después de la fiebre que tuvo ayer. No se hable más, irán a mi casa.

Y sin preguntarle opinión siquiera, comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo Kamiya junto con la pequeña, que la siguió sin chistar. Kenshin las quedó mirando sorprendido… y después no le quedó otra más que seguirlas, aunque no quisiera.

-… Ah, veo que al fin aceptaste- le dijo Kaoru, con un dejo de burla en su voz.

-Ya que no me dejaste de otra- murmuró el pelirrojo con tono ligeramente molesto. Kaoru sonrió divertida.

Llegaron después de caminar un rato, y al único que encontraron ahí fue a Yahiko, que estaba acostado cómodamente en el piso de madera, descansando (quizás de qué…). El muchacho los quedó mirando con extrañeza, sobre todo porque Kenshin llevaba su bolso de viaje. Con la mirada le pidió explicaciones a la chica.

-Kenshin y June se quedarán en el dojo mientras estén en Tokio- dijo Kaoru con tranquilidad.

Yahiko se sentó, mirando a Kaoru como si realmente estuviera loca. Por momentos no dijo nada, pero luego se notó su semblante molesto.

-… pero…- comenzó a decir, pero luego frotó su cabello con sus manos casi frenéticamente -¡argh!, ¡no te entiendo, tonta!

Entró a la casa sin decir nada más. Kaoru se sintió algo mal por lo que él le había dicho (en el sentido que prácticamente estaba rechazando a Kenshin), y el pelirrojo, aunque no cambió la tranquilidad de su rostro, ella pudo notar algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Quería evitarte problemas de este estilo, Kaoru- le dijo –creo que mejor nos vamos.

-¡Qué porfiado eres, Kenshin!- exclamó ella –tú y June se quedan, y si a Yahiko no le gusta… ¡pues se aguanta!- el grito obviamente fue para su aprendiz, que estaba al interior… o eso al menos pensó, porque Yahiko llegó momentos después con una sonrisa burlona.

-Al menos vamos a comer decente- dijo, y luego se largó a reír al ver la cara que Kaoru había puesto al escucharlo.

-¡Escúchame bien, niño tonto!- Kaoru entró corriendo a la casa, persiguiendo a Yahiko por todo el lugar. Kenshin sonrió levemente y se dio cuenta que habían cosas que no cambiaban, a pesar del paso de los años.

-Papi, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?- escuchó la voz de su hija a su lado, se agachó a su lado y le sonrió con cariño.

-Sí, ¿te gusta?

-Ajá- sonrió ella.

-Vamos- ambos iban camino al patio, Kenshin sintiendo una gran nostalgia por todo el tiempo que había vivido en ese lugar… uno de los pocos tiempos muy buenos que había tenido su vida. Había conseguido un hogar en ese lugar, algo disparejo, pero hogar al fin, donde habían personas que te apreciaban y se preocupaban por él…

El pensar en el tiempo que no había pasado con ellos… lo mucho que los había extrañado… Pero lamentablemente para él, había tenido que elegir, y sabía que si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho habría sido injusto para la niña que estaba de pie a su lado, por lo que prefirió no pensar más en eso.

-¿Papi?- al escuchar el llamado de la niña, se agachó a su lado -¿por qué estás triste?

-¿Triste?, ¿por qué tendría que estar triste?- le preguntó él.

-Tus ojitos- le contestó ella, tomando su cara con sus manitas –miras igual a como lo hacía mi mamá…

Kenshin prefirió no contestarle, pero le llamó la atención que ella hubiera dicho eso, nunca habría pensado que ella fuera tan perceptiva… decidió sonreír, para que no se preocupara más.

Iba a hacer un comentario para que cambiara que cambiara de opinión (o al menos que pensara en otra cosa), cuando unos gritos provenientes del interior de la casa llamaron su atención. Eran Kaoru y Yahiko, que continuaban peleando.

-¡Ya vas a ver!- Kaoru, en un intento de alcanzarlo, saltó y, para su completa consternación siguió de largo (sin alcanzar siquiera a tocarlo) y cayó sobre la fuente en donde lavaban la ropa. La dio vuelta y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, quedando mojada y algo aturdida.

-¡Kaoru!- Kenshin corrió a socorrerla, mientras Yahiko se reía a más no poder y June se quedaba parada observando –Kaoru, ¿te hiciste mucho daño?

-… Ken…- el pelirrojo la había levantado, acercando su cara a la de él (na´ de tonto xD). Kaoru, por algunos momentos, se perdió en sus ojos violetas que la miraban con ternura y cariño. Por momentos le dieron deseos de quedarse siempre así –estoy…

-¿Kaoru?- una voz masculina llamó la atención de ambos, que miraron con algo de vergüenza a la puerta. Kaede los miraba con extrañeza y Yahiko rió con más fuerza.

La primera reacción de Kenshin fue soltar a Kaoru rápidamente, sin medir del todo las posibles consecuencias y sobre todo, para evitarle problemas a ella. Luego consideró que eso sería más sospechoso, por lo que optó por lo más sano…

Se puso de pie y ayudó a Kaoru a pararse.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Kaede a Kaoru, Kenshin lo ignoró y pasó por su lado directo hacia June. Notó extrañado que la pequeña se abrazó a él con fuerza, incluso temblaba un poco.

-Ah… estaba persiguiendo a Yahiko y me tropecé con…

-¿Te tropezaste?- la interrumpió Yahiko, riendo -¡Si te lanzaste un piquero!

-¡¡Cállate, Yahiko!!- le gritó, enojada –me tropecé con la fuente y Kenshin me estaba ayudando. Iré a cambiarme, ¡y tú Yahiko, ve a practicar, deja de hacer de vago!

--

**Hola!!, ¿cómo andan?, espero que bien **

**Les cuento... debido a que el lunes entré a mi cuarto semestre en la universidad (estudiante de Pedagogía Básica XD), las actualizaciones quizás sean menos (digo "quizás", porque normalmente escribir lo tomo como una terapia para liberar tensión, algo que estoy necesitando mucho últimamente xD), pero no abandonaré la historia, no se preocupen :P**

**Gracias a:**

**- _Lica:_ La pregunta de si June es o no hija de Kenshin... se irá viendo en el camino, jajajaja. Ahí tienes que ir leyendo, gracias por dejar comentario **

**- _Gabyhyatt:_ ¿Te fastidia que Ken sea misterioso?, pues te digo que esas son una de las cosas que me encantan de él xD, uno no suele saber en lo que está pensando, jejeje. Gracias por leer.  
**

**- _Patrihimura_: Para describir a Kenshin, al menos en este fic, me baso en esto: si antes él se consideraba poco digno para Kaoru, ¿cómo se sentirá si se fue sin despedirse y sin darle noticias en cuatro años?. No sé, aunque no se note mucho (por cómo es Kenshin), él sí ha sufrido este tiempo... bueno, gracias por leer **

**- _Mei Fanel_: Quizás el capítulo anterior hice que Kaoru se viera demasiado frágil y sufriendo... pero más que nada lo hice como un reflejo a todo de lo que se enteró en ese rato. Vamos, debe doler que la persona de la que estás enamorada vuelve tiempo después con una hija... por mucha dignidad que una tenga, a veces tantas noticias juntas duelen (me pasó algo parecido, pero con "casi esposa" en vez de hija xD)**

**- _Mai Maxwell_: Bueno, si en el OVA la Kao lo esperó 11 años, ¿por qué ahora no lo puede esperar 4?, jejejeje. Hablando en serio, sí, cuatro años es mucho tiempo, pero también se tiene que saber por qué se fue Kenshin... una pista, la carta que recibió de la tal Eleanor será importante dentro de la historia :P, ahí se explicarán muchas cosas.**

**Gracias también a _Furia_ por su review **

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Adaptándonos

**Capítulo VI: Adaptándonos.**

Kenshin, June y Kaede se encontraron, de pronto, solos en el patio del tan conocido dojo Kamiya. El silencio que cayó entre ellos fue inevitable, ya que el pelirrojo estaba más preocupado por la palidez de la pequeña que por el otro hombre, que los había quedado mirando seriamente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kaede a Kenshin, llamando su atención –pensé que te estabas quedando con Megumi y el doctor Gensai.

-Tú lo dijiste: estaba- contestó Kenshin, algo cortante. No tenía muchos deseos de establecer una conversación con él, pero habría sido muy notorio si es que lo dejaba hablando solo y él se iba al cuarto –como tiene que atender pacientes pensé que estaría más tranquila si tiene el cuarto libre.

-Ya veo…- Kaede miró a June, que al sentir que la observaba se afirmó de la hakama de Kenshin con recelo, y retrocedió un paso. Su padre observó ese gesto en silencio, tratando de entender la razón –ella es tu hija… ¿cuál era su nombre?- se acercó a la niña, que se afirmó con más fuerza de la ropa de su padre –yo me llamo Yamane Kaede, ¿y tú?

-…- al sentir un leve golpecito de su padre en su brazo, la niña se animó a contestar, aunque lo hizo con voz temblorosa –June…

-Es tímida, ¿eh?- comentó Kaede, sonriendo.

-Sólo con los que no les inspiran confianza- contestó sin pensar Kenshin, notando luego la mirada seria del novio de Kaoru –no le gustan los desconocidos.

-Eso está bien- dijo él, y se hincó en frente de ella –pero si quieres, podemos ser amigos, ¿qué te parece?, yo no te voy a gritar como el tonto de Sanosuke.

A Kenshin no le gustó ese comentario, aunque sabía que su amigo se había descontrolado en su reacción al enterarse sobre la existencia de la pequeña, le dio la impresión que esas palabras tenían cierto veneno para ellos, que intentó ignorar para no ceder ante las ganas que tenía de decirle algunas cuantas impresiones que tenía sobre él.

-¡No quiero!- el gritito de June llamó su atención, y también el que se abrazara con tanta fuerza de su pierna.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- le preguntó confuso Kaede –nosotros podemos ser muy amigos si quisieras, te podría dar regalos y jugaríamos juntos.

-No, tú estabas con _él_, yo te vi, eras el que estaba en la ventana.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y miró a Kaede, sorprendido. El segundo después de unos momentos de silencio, se largó a reír con diversión, mientras que extendía su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña, que lo trató de evitar.

-¡Qué imaginación tienes!- le dijo, sin dejar de reír. Esta vez fue Kenshin quien corrió a la niña y luego la tomó en brazos, mirando a Kaede como si le estuviera advirtiendo que no se acercara a ella. El otro se puso de pie con una sonrisa burlona –vamos, Kenshin, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo. ¿Cómo le vas a creer a una niña de cuánto…? ¿Cuatro años?- rió con más fuerzas -¿Qué estaba en la ventana?, ¿de dónde sacó eso?, tan chiquitita y ya anda diciendo mentiras.

-Cuidado con lo que dices de ella- le advirtió Kenshin, con una voz muy seria, se notaba molesto por las palabras del otro –es mí hija y no voy a permitir que hablen mal de ella, menos alguien como tú.

-En ese caso, te recomiendo que cuides su lengua, que bien suelta la tiene.

-Volví…- Kaoru quedó mirando extrañada a los dos hombres, que parecía sólo querer golpearse el uno al otro. Se acercó con cautela, llamando la atención de ellos -¿todo bien?

-Claro, cariño- sonrió Kaede, acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano -¿estás lista?

-Sí…- Kaoru miraba ceñuda a Kenshin, que continuaba serio, y a June, que estaba casi enterrado en su pecho –Kenshin, dejé el cuarto listo para que se instalen tú y June.

-Gracias, Kaoru…

Kenshin se alejó de ellos y se sentó a bastante distancia, cosa de no volver a encontrarse al menos por un rato con Kaede. Una vez que estuvo solo con June ahí, se sentó con ella al frente y le preguntó acerca de Kaede. La niña le contestó lo que más sabía acerca de él (lo que no era mucho, la verdad)

Mientras, en el patio, Kaoru y Kaede se habían quedado en silencio unos momentos, fue él quién lo rompió.

-¿Se va a quedar aquí?- le preguntó. Kaoru ignoró el tono con que le habló y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -¿por qué?

-Porque no tienen dónde más ir, y necesitan un lugar dónde quedarse- contestó a la defensiva Kaoru –además, ésta ya ha sido un hogar para Kenshin, así que no tiene nada de malo.

Kaede rodó los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y cuando iba a alegarle acerca de su actitud, él la interrumpió.

-Como sea, no venia a discutir contigo, sino que a contarte que tendré que irme de viaje unos días…

-¿Qué?- con la sorpresa de la noticia, a Kaoru se le pasó el enojo. Lo miró con algo de tristeza –pero si hace menos de dos meses que te fuiste de viaje, y pasaste semanas afuera, ¿a dónde tienes que ir ahora?

-Unos asuntos familiares- contestó él, sin dar muchos detalles –pero no te enojes, no será por mucho, máximo dos días- se acercó a ella y la besó –me tengo que ir rápido, me llegó hace poco una carta diciéndome que tengo que ir con un tío que me necesita urgentemente.

-… Uhm… bueno…- Kaoru no se notaba muy contenta.

-No te pongas triste- él le sonrió –te prometo que intentaré hacer muy rápido el viaje para volver contigo, ¿si?... si quieres, cuando vuelva podemos irnos de paseo al tren a donde quieras.

-¿¡De verdad!?- ella se notó un poco más alegre, causando una risita en su novio, que la volvió a besar –que estés bien.

-Cuídate…

Kaede salió de la casa y la joven se quedó unos momentos de pie, pensando. Se sentía extrañamente triste… soltando un suspiro, decidió ir a ver qué estaban haciendo Kenshin y June. Se extrañó al verlos a los dos sentados en el patio, con el pelirrojo inclinado sobre la niña y ésta pataleando como si la llevaran al matadero.

-¿Quieres quedarte quieta, June?- Kenshin recibió una patada en plena cara de parte de la niña –tengo que sacarte los zapatos para entrar a la casa.

-¡No!- June volvió a patalear cuando notó que Kenshin trataba de afirmar su pierna –Mi mami me dijo que si andaba a patita pelada me iba a retar, y yo no quiero que lo haga, me hace llorar.

-June, tú lloras por todo, esa no es novedad- suspiró Kenshin, sentándose a su lado ya cansado de luchar.

Kaoru sonrió al ver la escena. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban "luchando" por el tema de los zapatitos de la niña, pero vio que Kenshin sólo había alcanzado a sacarle uno, y por lo que notó, eran bastante complicados… al menos mucho más que las sandalias que ella usualmente usaba.

-June, si quieres entrar a la casa, tienes que sacarte el zapato que te queda- dijo Kenshin –ya te dije que es tradición acá no usarlos en el interior, tú mamá no se va a enojar porque lo hagas, porque ella también tendría que hacerlo si es que alguna vez está aquí…

-Pero… ¿y si me resfrío?- le preguntó ella -¿cómo esa vez que no usé zapatos y me enfermé?

-Te enfermaste porque saliste al patio después de una lluvia y te escondiste, pasaste más de una hora perdida y con tú mamá como locos buscándote por todas partes- replicó algo molesto el pelirrojo –y no me acuerdes de eso que aún me da dolor de cabeza toda esa situación… y bien, ¿te piensas quedar a dormir en el patio o aceptarás sacarte el zapato?

June extendió su pie para que Kenshin le sacara el bendito zapato, y Kaoru se acercó a ellos, divertida por toda esa situación. Muchas veces se había tratado de imaginar cómo sería Kenshin en el rol de padre, y ahora que lo estaba viendo, le parecía de lo más curioso.

-¿Muchos problemas?- preguntó, sentándose cerca de ellos.

-Mi papi me dijo que no puedo entrar con zapatos, pero en mi casa si podíamos, no entiendo por qué…- le dijo June, mirándola con curiosidad -¿y por qué tú vestido es tan bonito?, con el mío parezco repollo.

-¿Repollo?- Kaoru se largó a reír –no digas eso, los vestidos así son muy bonitos. Y este es un kimono…

-Ah…

-Bueno- Kaoru se puso de pie animosa –ya que Kaede se fue a quién-sabe-dónde, y no está hecho el almuerzo, iré a cocinar…

-¿Quieres que cocine yo?

-¡Sí!- en menos de un segundo Kenshin recibió la respuesta, pero no sólo de parte de Kaoru, sino también de Yahiko (que estaba al interior de la casa) y de Sanosuke (que en esos momentos estaba entrando). La joven, al escuchar la efusividad de los otros dos al responder, se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-¡Yahiko, a entrenar!- gritó luego, estaba decidida a liberar tensiones de alguna manera.

Kenshin se fue a la cocina, decidido a hacer algo bastante bueno para sus amigos, y Sanosuke y June se fueron a ver a entrenar a Kaoru y Yahiko, y así estuvieron durante un rato, hasta que la niña se aburrió de no estar haciendo nada y comenzó a molestar a Sanosuke para que la cargara. El otro se resistía.

-Dile a tú papá que te cargue- le dijo Sano cuando ya estaba aburrido.

-Es que tú eres más alto- replicó la niña, mientras se colgaba del brazo del luchador –sólo un ratito, ¿si?, por favor…

Al notar que el luchador ni siquiera se movía cuando ella estaba prácticamente colgada de su brazo, se sentó a su lado, desilusionada.

-Pucha… no te cuesta nada…- murmuró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sanosuke la miró y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Está bien, te llevaré- le dijo, a ella le brillaron los ojitos –pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó la niña, y Sanosuke sonrió con cierta malicia.

Mientras, en la cocina no había mucha novedad. Kenshin no había perdido la práctica en todo ese tiempo (de hecho, había aprendido nuevas recetas y una que otra comida occidental, que esperaba en algún momento darle a probar a sus amigos). Estaba sentado en una banquita, esperando tranquilamente que estuviera todo listo para almorzar.

Los pasitos que sintió cerca de él no pasaron desapercibidos, por muy suaves que fueran. Supo inmediatamente que June se estaba acercando a él lentamente, y sonrió. Espero a que ella hablara.

-¡¡Fuego!!

Lo próximo que Kenshin sintió fue que estaba todo mojado en la espalda, y luego los mismos pasitos alejarse rápidamente y una risa bastante conocida por él.

-Sano…- gruñó, y en esos momentos Kaoru llegó con él.

-Kenshin, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó al notar el estado en que estaba.

-Fueron June y Sanosuke- contestó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie –parece que Sano encontró a alguien tan inmaduro como él para sus juegos.

-Bueno, después le alegas, ahora ve a cambiarte, no te vayas a resfriar…

-Sí…

Fue cuando estaban pasando cerca del patio que vieron a June sobre los hombros de Sanosuke, quien a ratos corría o saltaba, para darle más emoción al juego. Al verlos, el luchador miró con burla a Kenshin.

-¿Cómo estuvo el chapuzón, Himura?- lo molestó.

-Tan bueno que si no cuidas tu espalda, te va a caer uno también a ti- contestó Kenshin, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde estaban sus cosas.

-¿Te gustó la broma, Kaoru?- le preguntó Sanosuke –fue todo fríamente calculado, ¿cierto, June?

-Sí- contestó entre risas la niña, que no prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación.

Kenshin volvió minutos después vistiendo otro gi, también de color oscuro, sólo que esta vez azul.

-¿Por qué el cambio de color?- le preguntó Kaoru, recordando el gi color fucsia que usaba antaño, él sonrió un poco.

-A Eleanor nunca le gustó- contestó –así que cuando encontró una excusa relativamente decente lo usó de trapeador.

-¿Una excusa decente?

-Sí… aunque ella me dijo que ya no daba para más, el pobre estaba casi transparente de tanto usarlo, así que lo botó- se encogió de hombros –y luego no me dejó elegir el color de los otros, porque decía que tengo pésimo gusto, por lo que entre ella y Max lo hicieron.

-¿Max?- preguntó Kaoru, confundida.

-¡Mi tío Max!- dijo June a la distancia –decía que el color que usaba mi papá en su ropa era para mujer.

Tanto Kaoru como Sanosuke se largaron a reír, por lo que Kenshin prefirió irse a terminar la comida, para almorzar de una vez (a ver si Sanosuke con un poco de comida en su boca se mantenía callado un rato). En menos de cinco minutos estaba todo listo.

Se sentaron a la mesa, los más emocionados parecían ser Yahiko y Sanosuke, y la más molesta era Kaoru, ya que los otros dos daban a entender con su actitud que desde que el pelirrojo se había ido, nunca más se había comido decente en el dojo.

Kenshin sirvió y sonrió con diversión al ver que Yahiko y Sanosuke devoraban sus porciones. Kaoru lo hizo de forma más calmada, pero June no se movió.

-¿Por qué no comes?- le preguntó Sanosuke, extrañado.

-Hum…- la niña miró con los cachetitos inflados a su padre, que estaba a su lado –papi, ¿tienes alguna cuchara o un tenedor para comer?- le preguntó, con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-No…- Kenshin comía calmadamente -¿recuerdas qué fue lo que hiciste con los últimos que teníamos?- June no contestó, se cruzó de brazos –exacto- continuó el espadachín –los tiraste al río porque no querías comer vegetales. ¿Y recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije aquella vez?- dejó pasar unos momentos de silencio –eso mismo, que si lo hacías tenías que aprender a comer como lo hacía yo, porque si lo hacías con las manos tú mamá nos mata a los dos.

Kenshin miró de reojo a June y sonrió un poco por la cara que tenía, divertido. Los demás los miraban en silencio, sin dejar de comer, después de todo, esa era una conversación padre-hija, así que terceros no tenían que meterse… pero al menos Kaoru se tenía que morder la lengua para no retar a Kenshin.

-No quiero- dijo amurrada June.

-Tienes que comer, estás creciendo- replicó Kenshin, con toda la tranquilidad.

-¡No quiero!

-June, somos visitas, no puedes hacer este tipo de escenas- la niña se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, Kenshin ni se inmutó –vuelve a la mesa- le dijo, notándose un poco más frío en su forma de hablarle. La niña sólo se detuvo –June, vuelve a la mesa _a-ho-ra_…- el tono que usó no dejaba ninguna duda, así que la pequeña volvió a sentarse a su lado, y se encontró con una alegre sonrisa de él –no te preocupes, te daré en la boca.

A todos les salió unas gotitas de sudor en la frente al escucharlo, ya que no podían negar que estaban un poco tensos con ese pequeño "altercado".

-Apuesto que la única imagen paterna que Kenshin tiene es la de su maestro…- murmuró Yahiko.

Minutos después todo el tema había sido olvidado. Conversaban alegremente mientras Kenshin le daba de comer a la niña.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kenshin?- le preguntó Sanosuke.

-¡Iremos con mi abuela!- contestó animada June.

-¿No que tus padres habían muerto?- le preguntó Yahiko.

-Los míos sí, los de Eleanor, no.

-Ah, ¿y en qué ciudad viven?- le preguntó esta vez Kaoru.

-Londres.

Los otros tres lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco. Un viaje a Occidente…

-Pero…- Kaoru pareció ordenar su cabeza -¿qué pasará contigo?, ¿te quedarás a vivir allá en Londres?

-Claro que no, sólo iré a dejar a June y volveré a Japón- contestó Kenshin –no tengo intenciones de quedarme…

-¿Y cuándo parten?

-Lo antes posible- contestó Kenshin, sin dejar muy en claro la respuesta.

-¿Y por qué no se pueden quedar en Japón?- le preguntó Kaoru, aún un poco confundida por las palabras de él –nadie los está persiguiendo para que se vayan tan rápido.

Kaoru pudo notar que al escuchar sus palabras, Kenshin se vio obligado a desviar la mirada. Y no sólo ella, Sanosuke también notó esa extraña actitud en su amigo.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros allá?- le preguntó inocentemente June, llamando la atención de todos.

-Hija, ya te conté acerca de tu abuela. No es que me caiga mal, pero cuando la conocí no me resultó del todo agradable…

-Pero…- June fue interrumpida por la comida que Kenshin le dio –ella es buena, mi mami me dijo que se sabe muchos cuentos y que no tiene que inventar los finales, como tú…

-Eso no significa que sea buena…- murmuró Kenshin –muy bien, Peque, te comiste todo, puedes ir a jugar un rato.

-Gracias- la niña inclinó su cabeza y luego se fue del comedor tatareando feliz una canción. Los otros esperaron que ella se fuera para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-Tú nos estás ocultando algo acerca de June- le dijo Sanosuke, suspicaz –no lo puedes negar.

-No se de qué hablan- Kenshin continuó comiendo tranquilamente -¿por qué tendría que esconderles algo?

-Si June es tú hija, ¿por qué dejarás a su abuela a cargo de ella?- le preguntó esta vez Kaoru.

-Porque creo que le irá mejor con ella que conmigo, le dará una buena educación y una excelente vida, mucho más de lo que yo en esta vida le podría dar- contestó Kenshin, serio –conmigo no tiene futuro.

-¿Serías capaz de abandonarla?- Kaoru sintió que la voz le salió algo temblorosa –pero es tú hija…

-Lo sé, y porque sé qué es lo mejor para ella es porque lo hago. No creo que lo entiendan.

Para variar, y como era su costumbre últimamente, Kenshin se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Durante la tarde, se podría decir que las cosas volvieron a ser normales.

Yahiko practicó casi toda la tarde. Tenía la idea de muy pronto ser el ayudante oficial de Kaoru, por lo que se estaba esforzando mucho en lograrlo. Sanosuke se fue a molestar en un rato, y todos pensaron que se fue a molestar un rato a Megumi.

Kenshin se dedicó todo el rato a jugar con June en el patio, lo que más se escuchaba en el lugar eran sus risas. Kaoru, en algún momento que no tenía nada qué hacer, se sentó a observarlos.

--

**Holas!!. Bueno, a medida que escribía el capítulo, me daba cuenta que no se avanzó para nada en la historia, pero no puedo negar que me gustó, deseaba escribir un poco más acerca de la relación "padre-hija" de Kenshin y June. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado **

**Muchas gracias a _Gabyhyatt_, a _Mai Maxwell _(De verdad lamento lo que hice T.T, no tienes idea cuánto y cuando leí tu review sólo quería enterrarme por la vergüenza que sentí... sólo espero no haberte arruinado mucho el panorama que tenías, y que hayas disfrutado la historia... ¡te pido otra vez mil disculpas!), a _Mei Fanel_ (el que Kaoru lo recibiera en su casa... hay que reconocer que la chica recibe a todos en su casa, ¿cómo no lo iba a aceptar a él otra vez?, ¿y con mayor razón, si tenía a la niña con él?, saludos!!), a _Lica_ (el haberte contestado habría sido aguar parte del fic xD, que estés bien), a _Patrihimura_ (qué lindas tus palabras para con Kenshin, creo que debes ser una de las pocas que no quiere lincharlo, jajaja) y a todos los que leen el fic.**

**Que estén muy bien, byes!!**


	7. Canción de Cuna

**Capítulo VII: Canción de cuna.**

Fue grande la sorpresa para Kaoru cuando vio llegar a Kaede un día antes de lo que él le había predicho. La sorprendió, pero no negó que se alegró de verlo, de una u otra forma sentía que si lo tenía cerca, no podría pensar de otra manera respecto a cierto pelirrojo que se estaba quedando en el dojo con ellos.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- le preguntó ella, después que se saludaran y decidieran sentarse a conversar -¿eran muy difíciles de arreglar esos problemas?

-No, y por eso mismo estoy acá tan luego- contestó sonriente Kaede -¿cómo ha estado todo por acá?

-Tranquilo…- Kaoru se encogió de hombros –en dos días no suelen pasar muchas cosas… te quedarás a cenar con nosotros, ¿cierto?

-Claro, pero… ¿cocinas tú?- le preguntó, bajando levemente la voz, vaya a saber por qué.

-No te preocupes, volvió el cocinero oficial del dojo…

Justo cuando Kaede iba a preguntarle a qué se refería (o, mejor dicho, a quién se refería), Yahiko llegó con ellos. Miró al hombre sentado al lado de la kendoka y lo saludó más que nada por cortesía (convencido por la mirada que le dio Kaoru)

-¿Cómo van tus prácticas?- le preguntó con amabilidad Kaede.

-Bien. Le pediré a Kenshin que mañana practique un poco conmigo- dijo Yahiko, sonriendo –a ver si lo convenzo de que me enseñe el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Kaede.

-Nada… no lo entenderías- suspiró Yahiko –Sano dijo que vendría a cenar hoy.

-¿Kenshin lo sabe?

-Supongo- Yahiko se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba –también estaba cuando Sanosuke lo dijo, pero estaba más ocupado reclamándole porque le estaba enseñando a jugar a los dados a June.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡Buaaaa!!

Les llamó la atención el prolongado grito, que luego se convirtió en llanto. En pocos momentos apareció June en el lugar y al ver a Kaoru se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a mares. Momento después llegó a Kenshin, que parecía muy agitado y con deseos de amarrar a la pequeña.

-¡June, ven ahora mismo!- le gritó, acercándose a ella.

-Kenshin- la voz de Kaoru lo detuvo, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la niña -¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa con June?!

-¡Nada!- contestó el pelirrojo -¡sólo quiero bañarla y grita como si la estuviera torturando!. ¡June, deja de jacer tanto escándalo, te estás volviendo igual de manipuladora que tú abuela!

-No le digas eso a una niña- lo retó Kaoru, luego miró con cariño a la niña –June, ve con tú pa…

La niña se soltó de los brazos de Kaoru y siguió su huida, Kenshin la siguió y en menos de un minuto la había atrapado y, mientras le hacía cosquillas caminaba hacia el cuarto en donde dormían. Al pasar por el lado de los demás, sonrió como disculpa.

-Lamento el escándalo- dijo, etre las risas de la niña.

-Ésta volvió a ser una casa de locos…- murmuró Yahiko –aunque… ¿cuándo fue que dejó de serla?

Yahiko dejó sola a la pareja. Kaoru tenía una sonrisa tranquila, y pudo notar que Kaede no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- le dijo Kaede -¿es Kenshin ese hombre que te hizo sufrir?

Aunque Kaoru intentó mantener su rostro serio, al escuchar la pregunta su rostro mostró algo de dolor. Kaede no necesitó palabras para saber la respuesta.

-¿Es él, entonces?- soltó sus manos –Kaoru, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?, lo invitaste a vivir a tu casa a pesar de todo lo que te hizo.

-Él nunca me hizo nada- replicó Kaoru, defendiéndola sin querer –Kenshin nunca se me insinuó ni trató de propasarse conmigo. En una de esas ni siquiera estaba enamorado de mí.

Kaede la miró algo molesto, pero kaoru no se dejó intimidar por eso, se mantuvo firme en la mirada que enfrentaba a su novio.

-No lo hice por él- dijo Kaoru, aunque sabía que muy en el fondo estaba mintiendo –June estaba enferma, no era bueno que Kenshin estuviera deambulando por ahí con ella, podría darle una recaída.

-Ese no es el problema.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Kaoru comenzó a molestarse –si puedo ayudar a alguien, y más si es amigo mío, lo voy a hacer.

-Sólo se está aprovechando.

-Piensa lo que quieras- lo cortó Kaoru, ahora enojada –ésta es MI casa y yo invito a quien quiera a ella.

Kaede la miró molesto, se puso de pie y sin siquiera despedirse dejó el dojo. La kendoka respiró en varias ocasiones intentando controlar su enojo y no desquitarse con la primera cosa viviente que se cruzara… que lo más seguro es que fuera Yahiko.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, él llegó con Kaoru momentos después. La quedó mirando con extrañeza cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

-¿Y Kaede?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-No me hables de ese tarado- gruñó Kaoru, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su cuarto.

-… Parece que discutieron…- Yahiko se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino a la cocina.

El baño a June fue mucho menos difícil que la previa, aunque fue bastante rápido, tanto, que la niña estaba comenzando a disfrutar el agua y Kenshin la sacó, causando la molestia en la niña, que mientras la secaba no la miraba, en forma de protesta. Eso fue hasta que Kenshin comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con la toalla con que la secaba, causando la risa en la niña y riendo él también.

La vistió con el camisón y un chalequito largo, a pesar que no hacía frío y trató de secar lo más posible su cabello. Luego de eso, ambos fueron a la cocina y prepararon la cena, June trataba de ayudar a Kenshin, él divertido le daba algunas instrucciones.

-¿Y Kaede no se quedará?- preguntó Kenshin cuando comenzaron a cenar. Él le daba de comer a June y vio que Kaoru hacía una mueca al escuchar ese nombre -¿sucedió algo?

-No, sólo un leve cambio de impresiones- contestó Kaoru, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que discutieron, así que decidió no preguntar más –June, mañana te tienes que levantar temprano, ¿si?, me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó la niña, Kaoru sonrió al ver que sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción.

-Es una sorpresa, ni siquiera sabe tu padre el lugar. ¿Vamos?

June aintió, emocionada. Kenshin también sonreía, mientras comía con él y le daba a la pequeña, que parecía tener hambre, ya que comía sin chistar.

-Mañana iré al Akabeko a ayudarle a Tae y Tsubame- dijo Yahiko rápidamente. Siempre que iba lo molestaban y no deseaba que lo hicieran en ese momento. Para su suerte, nadie continuó el tema.

-Ahhhh… llegué tarde a la cena…- Sanosuke entró al comedor y se sentó al lado de Yahiko –no importa, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que no- suspiró Kaoru, sirviéndole -¿qué te demoró?, es raro en ti que llegues tarde a cenar.

-Me encontré con unos amigos- contestó Sanosuke, comenzando a comer -¡Qué bueno es volver a probar comida de calidad en este dojo!- el luchador se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo al observar el rostro de Kaoru –ejem… digo… ¡June!, ¿te gustó aprender a jugar con los dados?- le preguntó a la niña, que sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Sí!, ¿cuándo volverás a jugar conmigo?- le preguntó animadamente la pequeña.

-Sano- Kenshin interrumpió todo –no me gusta que le enseñes esos juegos a June- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Ah, Kenshin, no seas aguafiestas. El que tú no te entusiasmes con estos juegos no significa que los demás tengamos que aguantarnos las ganas… además, June parece mucho mejor que tú, así que no limites su talento.

Kenshin suspiró, no había caso con Sanosuke.

Después de comer, Kaoru se fue a su cuarto, alegando que estaba cansada y que deseaba dormir. La verdad era que no se sentía del todo bien por la discusión que había tenido con Kaede. Sí, había sido por una tontera, pero si él le había reclamado por Kenshin las cosas entre ellos comenzarían a complicarse más. Ella no quería echar al pelirrojo de su casa, no podría hacerlo… y Kaede debía entenderlo.

Además, estaba el hecho que Kenshin tenía una hija… lo más seguro con eso es que él se hubiera enamorado de otra mujer, quizás más bonita, más elegante y más madura que ella.

La kendoka soltó un suspiro, mientras se ponía de pie y salía del cuarto. No soportaba estar más tiempo encerrada ahí, así que decidió salir a caminar por el dojo un rato, quizás con eso se relajaba.

Con un poco de camino pudo distinguir un par de voces a la distancia. Una de ellas hizo que su corazón saltara con cierta emoción al escucharla. Decidió que no los interrumpiría, pero al escuchar un poco la conversación, no pudo evitar quedarse ahí, de pie.

-… ¿Y por qué ella no está con nosotros?- le preguntó June a Kenshin.

Kaoru se asomó, y al ver a la pequeña junto a su padre, sin querer pensó en que le hubiera gustado ver a Kenshin así con un hijo de ambos. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el piso, con su espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares, June estaba acomodada de tal forma en sus brazos, que quedaba casi acostada. La pelinegra notó que ambos miraban al cielo.

-Ella está bien, ¿cierto?- preguntó la niña otra vez, Kenshin se notaba extrañamente callado –ella me dijo que se iba a juntar con nosotros antes de irnos con la abuela, pero aún no llega. ¿Cree que ellos le hayan hecho algo?

Kenshin se movió un poco, quizás un poco incómodo ante las preguntas de la niña, pero finalmente tenía que pensar en algo qué decirle, no podía dejar sus preguntas a medias y sin contestar, no era lo correcto para la pequeña.

-Si ella te dijo que iba a estar bien- dijo él, con suavidad –entonces tenemos que creerle… ¿o es que acaso ella te ha mentido alguna vez?- June no contestó inmediatamente, parecía pensar concentrada en algo.

-Mi mami siempre decía que todo iba a estar bien- contestó June, bajito –pero siempre estaba con miedo, a veces la escuchaba llorar y tú tratabas que se calmara… ¿por qué mi mamá siempre lloraba en las noches?, cuando le preguntaba nunca me contestaba, me decía que lo había soñado.

-Si escuchabas a tu mamá llorar era porque estaba preocupara de que esos hombres te hicieran algo- le dijo Kenshin –por eso siempre tenías que estar con ella o conmigo.

-¿Por qué ellos no me quieren, papá?, yo nunca les hice nada…

-No pienses en eso- Kenshin la acomodó en sus brazos, de tal manera que quedara acostada –no me gustaría que tuvieras pesadillas por estar pensando esas cosas, no sería bueno… piensa en cosas bonitas, como tú mamá, que pronto va a estar contigo y las dos se irán con la abuela.

-Yo quiero ir con la abuela- dijo June, bostezando –pero también quiero vivir contigo y con mi mami, como antes, ¿te acuerdas?

-Claro que sí, siempre me acuerdo- Kenshin le sonrió –pero no puedo.

-¿Irás a vernos?

-Quizás… recuerda que queda muy lejos- contestó Kenshin –mira, piensa en cosas bonitas, como lo bien que lo pasábamos antes que se fuera tu tío Max, o antes que tuviéramos que salir a viajar.

-No dejarás que ellos me lleven, ¿cierto?- preguntó June, su voz se notaba adormilada –ellos son malos.

-No te preocupes, le prometí a tu mamá que nada te pasaría, y de eso me ocuparé siempre…

-¿Me cantas?

Kaoru levantó las cejas al escuchar la petición de la pequeña, y pensó que Kenshin no tenía muchas ganas de complacerla esa vez debido al silencio que siguió después de tales palabras.

-Bueno…- Kenshin, tal como la kendoka había pensado, se notaba algo nervioso -¿estás segura que quieres que te cante?

-Sí… como lo había mi mami, ¿te acuerdas?, o como lo hacías la otra noche que tuve pesadilla… cántame, papi…

Después de estar unos momentos quieto, Kenshin se acomodó un poco y acercó a la pequeña a él. Debido al silencio reinante en el lugar, Kaoru pudo escuchar con claridad cómo él le cantaba con suavidad en el oído.

-_… Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar, y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar, hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir. Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz… duérmete, mi amor, que aquí estaré yo…_

Con el mayor silencio que podía, Kaoru estaba dando media vuelta para volver a su cuarto e intentar que Kenshin no se diera cuenta que había estado escuchándolo un buen rato.

-¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Kaede hoy?- le preguntó Kenshin, desde el lugar en que estaba con June –sé que llevas un buen rato ahí, Kaoru…

La chica sintió vergüenza al sentirse pillada. Tontamente había pensado que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia… tuvo deseos de enterrarse. Tratando de esconder su vergüenza y deseos de salir corriendo a su cuarto, se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

-Ahm… lo siento…- iba a seguir disculpándose, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

-No importa, Kaoru, está bien…- el pelirrojo le sonrió –y aún no me contesta la pregunta…

-Ah, eso… ¿por qué supones que discutí con Kaede?

-No te enojes- Kenshin sonrió con algo de vergüenza –los escuché por accidente… lamento causarte problemas, mañana buscaré otro lugar para…

-Por supuesto que no- lo interrumpió Kaoru, algo molesta. Le habría gritado si no fuera porque June estaba profundamente dormida –tú y June se quedan.

-Pero… tienes problemas con Kaede por eso.

-No me importa. Él tiene que confiar en mí si me quiere.

Kenshin sonrió con algo de melancolía. Era extraño en él pero sentía que no soportaba al novio de Kaoru, por mucho que intentara buscarle algún lado bueno… además que nunca se lo encontraba, pero ese era otro asunto.

-Kenshin, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?- le preguntó Kaoru de pronto, él la miró con curiosidad, pero sus miradas nunca se cruzaron, ya que ella miraba al cielo estrellado.

-Claro, Kaoru…

-¿Quién es la madre de June?- le preguntó.

En parte, Kenshin se esperaba esa pregunta. Algo dentro de él le decía que tarde o temprano tendría que contestar eso. Suspiró.

-Si te incomodé…

-No es eso, Kaoru- la interrumpió Kenshin –es sólo… bueno, a Eleanor la conocí en mis tiempos de vagabundo, hace años… es inglesa. Je, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos a penas sabía hablar japonés, pero ese no fue un impedimento para comunicarnos.

-Entonces, ¿de ella fue esa carta que recibiste el día que te fuiste del dojo?

Kenshin asintió, algo sorprendido de que ella conociera la existencia de esa carta (que aún conservaba, por cierto.

-… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- volvió a preguntar la kendoka -¿por qué no está viajando con ustedes?

-…- Kenshin permaneció en silencio unos momentos, tratando de pensar alguna respuesta que sonara convincente –ella viene hacia Tokio, Kaoru, espero que no se demore mayormente.

-Pero, ¿por qué no está con ustedes?

-Porque era lo mejor, al menos en ese momento- contestó Kenshin, algo seco –quedamos en que nos veríamos en Tokio unos días después que salimos de la casa en que vivíamos.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó June?, debe ser difícil para ella el separarse de su mamá…- Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

-June sabía que era necesario- contestó el pelirrojo –además, conmigo se siente bien, por lo que mayor problema no había, porque sabíamos que Eleanor no tardaría en alcanzarnos… o al menos era la primera intención- lo último lo murmuró, pero Kaoru lo escuchó bien.

Pero ya no quiso seguir preguntando de Eleanor. Quizás hasta llegaba a conocerla… aunque muchas ganas no tenía, pero si llegaba a ocurrir, no le quedaba otra que continuar.

-Me alegra ver…- comenzó a decir de pronto él, llamando la atención de Kaoru –que has estado bien este tiempo.

Kaoru sonrió con cierta ironía. Él no había estado presente, él no sabía lo mucho que le había costado superar su ausencia, ni tampoco lo difícil que fue comprender para ella que quizás, él no volvería… fue duro para ella, y también para los que la querían.

-Bueno, a ti tampoco te fue tan mal- contestó kaoru, mirando a June de reojo. Pudo notar que Kenshin sonreía con cierta melancolía, lo que le extrañó bastante. Definitivamente, para ella el pelirrojo seguía siendo el misterio andante, y lo que más la desesperaba, era que él no hacía nada para cambiar eso.

-Creo que… mejor voy a acostar a June- dijo, mientras se ponía de pie intentando no mover mucho a la pequeña –dormirá más cómoda en el futón.

-Claro…

Kenshin comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto en que estaba durmiendo junto a la pequeña. Kaoru se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando al cielo. De pronto, y antes que se diera cuenta, la pregunta que no quería hacerle a Kenshin salió de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta. Pero no se arrepintió… aunque la respuesta no fuera la que ella esperaba, se sintió tranquila.

-¿Alguna vez…- pudo notar que el pelirrojo se detuvo al escuchar su voz -…me quisiste?- fue lo que dijo, pero se corrigió con rapidez -¿me quisiste tanto o más que a Eleanor?

Él sonrió al escuchar la pregunta, y le contestó sin tener tiempo para pensarlo demasiado.

-Mucho más…

Fue sólo un murmullo, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que ella alcanzara a escuchar. Kaoru sintió que su corazón latió con fuerza y, aunque sintió en su garganta una suave presión, no le hizo caso.

-Entonces…- continuó ella, con voz algo temblorosa -¿por qué te fuiste con ella y me dejaste sola?

En vez de escuchar una respuesta, sólo lo sintió alejarse con lentitud.

--

**¿Qué les pareció? Por si acaso, la canción que le canta Kenshin a June es el estribillo de la canción "Tú guardían" de Juanes. Cuando la escuché después de un buen tiempo, no aguanté los deseos de ponerlo, lo encontré muy tiernucho xD**

**Bueno, ahora les cuento mi drama: en este punto de la historia, tengo dos versiones pensadas y la verdad, ya no se por cuál decidirme, y lamentablemente no las puedo mezclar porque son completamente diferentes. Bueno, como yo no me decido, les pregunto a ustedes: ¿les gustaría que saliera Leonor en el fic?. Según lo que me respondan, será lo que continuaré escribiendo.**

**Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto, pero de verdad, no sabía por cuál decidirme y ya no puedo seguir retrasando el fic por no decidirme. Estaré esperando sus respuestas :P**

**Gracias a Mai Maxwell, Mei Fanel y Patrihimura por sus comentarios **


	8. Eleanor

**Capítulo VIII:**** Eleanor.**

El día comenzó sin ninguna novedad para los habitantes del dojo Kamiya. Después del desayuno, Kaoru se llevó a June con ella, Yahiko fue a ayudar al Akabeko y Sanosuke, después de desayunar, se fue a jugar a las apuestas (aunque el luchador le exigió a Kenshin que no se lo dijera a Megumi)

Total, el pelirrojo se quedó solo en el dojo, sentado con tranquilidad y algo aburrido. Miró a su alrededor, pensando qué podría hacer. Kaoru no lo había dejado acompañarla a ella y a June… suspiró aburrido, sólo esperaba que no ocurriera nada en el rato que la pequeña estuviera sola con Kaoru (aunque estaba seguro que la kendoka podría protegerla en caso de ocurrir cualquier cosa)

Casi inconscientemente se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hacia el lugar donde la ropa sucia estaba junta esperando para ser lavada… mirándola con algo de nostalgia, suspiró y se agachó, arremangándose las mangas y comenzando a lavar de pronto se sintió contento. De pronto, todo volvía a ser como hacía años, cuando aún no se iba.

En eso estaba, y ya había avanzado bastante, cuando de pronto sintió a la entrada que alguien había ingresado a la propiedad. No le costó darse cuenta quién era, y suspiró al notarlo. Sólo esperaba que Kaoru no demorara mucho para no tener que aguantar a Kaede él solo…

-¿¡Hay alguien en casa!?- llamó Kaede, al no sentir respuesta tras el primer llamado.

-Sí… por acá…- contestó con desgana el pelirrojo, para que a los pocos minutos ver llegar a un sonriente Kaede -¿cómo estás?

-Bien… gracias- el muchacho lo quedó mirando con algo de incomodez –ahm… ¿y dónde está Kaoru?

-No lo sé, salió en la mañana con June y no me dijo a dónde iría- contestó Kenshin, encogiéndose de hombros –quizás vuelve durante la tarde, no estoy seguro, tampoco me dijo a qué hora llegaría.

-¿Te molesta si la espero aquí?- le preguntó Kaede, sentándose. Kenshin le asintió, pero para su suerte estaba a su espalda, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de molestia que puso al escucharlo –que bien… al menos no estarás solo.

"Mejor solo que mal acompañado" pensó Kenshin, pero prefirió no comentarlo con el otro. Mejor era ahorrarse problemas, y más con tipos que no sabía de dónde salían, aunque fuera el novio de Kaoru. El pelirrojo aún recordaba la reacción que había tenido June al verlo, eso que había dicho.

Estaba la posibilidad que la niña se hubiera equivocado de persona, pero francamente lo consideraba muy poco posible…

-… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó Kaede, aún sorprendido por ver al otro lavando.

-Estoy lavando… creo que es algo obvio…- contestó con cierto desdén Kenshin. El otro guardó silencio durante unos minutos, mirando a su alrededor.

-Oye, Kenshin, y ya que estás aquí, puedo preguntarte… ¿tienes pensado quedarte en Tokio?- le preguntó Kaede al pelirrojo, como quien no quiere la cosa –porque tenía entendido que estabas solo de pasada… y ya van varios días quedándote aquí.

-Sólo estoy esperando a alguien para irme- contestó con cierta frialdad Kenshin, teniendo ganas de irse de ahí… pero hubiera sido demasiado notorio. Tenía que intentar disimular el desagrado que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Y a quién, si se puede saber?- volvió a preguntar Kaede -¿acaso estás esperando a la madre de June?... no me extrañaría, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde que llegaste… a menos que le ocurriera algo.

Kenshin detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Frunciendo el cejo quedó mirando a Kaede, que lo miraba con una sonrisa que no le gustó.

-¿Estás hablando porque sabes o lo haces al tanteo?- le preguntó Kenshin, de pronto pensando que lo mejor era que intentara quitarle importancia a sus palabras. Poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta que Kaede sí tenía que ver con todo lo que había ocurrido un poco antes con June, Eleanor y Thomas.

Aunque éste lo negara.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber algo?- le preguntó Kaede, utilizando nuevamente ese tono que Kenshin detestaba –sólo estaba preguntando acerca de ella… o sea, yo creo que todos lo hacemos, ¿no?, es algo extraño que tú estés viajando solo con la niña, teniendo a su madre…

-¿Y eso en qué te afecta a ti?- dijo Kenshin, volviendo al lavado –si Eleanor y yo lo decidimos, terceros no tienen que meterse.

-Claro… pero bueno, aparte de eso, me preguntaba acerca de June y su madre. O sea, tú sabes… son pocas las madres que desean separarse de sus hijos, por muchos problemas que tengan…

-Mira- lo interrumpió Kenshin, hartándose de lo que el otro trataba de decirle a medias –si tienes algo que decir, basta de rodeos, dilo de una.

-¿Decir qué, Himura?- le preguntó Kaede, utilizando una voz fingida -¿por qué sueles ser tan perseguido?... ya veo a quién salió la niña esa.

Kenshin se puso en frente de él, mirándolo con atención. Había notado el tono de voz, Kaede sabía algo, aunque intentara no decirlo.

-Si te refieres a June, no hables en ese tono de ella…

-Ah, claro… toqué a tu hija… aunque claro, está esa pequeña duda… ¿de verdad es tu hija?, porque el hecho que se parezcan en el color de ojos no significa nada. ¿Cierto, Kenshin?, ¿acaso crees que no he pensado en la posibilidad de que tú nos has engañado a todos desde que llegaste al dojo?, me pregunto hasta cuándo decidirás cortar con esta farsa…

La sorpresa de Kenshin duró sólo unos momentos leves. Decidió en breve pagarle de la misma manera a Kaede, jugando sucio.

-¿Ah si?- le dijo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos –en ese caso, te pregunto a ti también hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esta farsa- lo vio poner cara de pánico –ah, con que así estamos, ¿no Kaede?, decídete a hablar, porque de esa manera no seremos los únicos en ser descubiertos… y de verdad, no creo que seré el más perjudicado, después de todo, todo esto es para proteger a June, pero tú… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?, ¿acaso te acercaste a Kaoru porque sabías que me conocía?

El que se pusiera pálido fue una buena señal para Kenshin, prácticamente se podía decir que había ganado en ese pequeño "combate" que ambos habían tenido. De momento podía sentirse tranquilo de lo que Kaede podría hacer. Pero no podía confiarse.

Kaede se fue, para "tranquilidad" de Kenshin, aunque no tanto eso, todo lo que le había dicho el otro lo puso realmente nervioso, preocupado de lo que podría pasar. No era sólo la posibilidad de que a Eleanor le hubiera ocurrido algo en el camino a Tokio (porque de esa manera su plan y el de Max habrían fallado estrepitosamente), sino también estaba el hecho que Kaede no era de los trigos muy limpios, y tenía que hacérselo saber a Kaoru de alguna manera… no podía permitir que le fuera a hacer daño.

Pero… ¿cómo lograrlo?

-Veo que volviste a las viejas andanzas- la voz de Sanosuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado mientras veía la ropa recién lavada –o quizás es como una costumbre tuya el lavarle la ropa a Kaoru.

No contestó a la broma, sólo se encogió de hombros, demasiado pensativo aún. Sanosuke lo miró con suspicacia, a él no lo engañaba del todo, podía ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-… Aún no… y espero que no pase…- contestó casi en un murmullo Kenshin –lo malo es que prácticamente estoy con las manos atadas, no se de qué manera actuar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Sanosuke, notando que extrañamente Kenshin estaba más abierto a contar sus problemas de lo normal. Pensó que tenía que aprovechar esa ocasión para enterarse un poco más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo -¿acaso supiste una mala noticia?  
En parte, Kenshin podría clasificar toda su conversación con Kaede como una mala noticia. Prácticamente el novio de Kaoru sabía lo que ocurría con June y su madre, y la relación de ambas con él… pero al parecer no tenía muchos deseos de contárselo a ella, porque no le convenía…

"Pero si él está sólo por conveniencia con Kaoru" pensaba el pelirrojo "en ese caso, no necesariamente tiene que sentir algo por ella, a menos que en un primer momento fuera así, y que luego él… se hubiera enamorado de ella sin proponérselo"

-Kenshin, estoy esperando pacientemente a que me contestes- le dijo Sanosuke, con voz de estar a punto de perder la paciencia ante su silencio.

-¿Oro?, ¿qué decías, Sano?

-¿Quieres ponerme un poco de atención?- le reclamó el otro –hace un momento parecías dispuesto a contarme todo lo que ocurría, pero de pronto te quedaste callado… y de verdad que ya me hartaste, o me cuentas todo o te muelo a golpes…

Kenshin rió con nerviosismo, intentando encontrar alguna manera de poder escapar de esa angustiante situación. Sabía que su amigo no lo iba a "moler" a golpes, pero no podía negar que pegaba fuerte.

Tenía que pensar en algo.

--

Kaoru, Megumi y June caminaban felices por el mercado. Las dos primeras habían llevado a la niña al Akabeko, en donde había sido presentada a Tae y a Tsubame como la "hija de Kenshin", y aunque en un primer momento quedaron mirando con extrañeza a Kaoru, después comenzaron a actuar con simpatía con la niña (pensando que ella no tenía la culpa de tener el padre que tenía). Le regalaron algunos dulces mientras conversaban con Kaoru y Megumi acerca de la llegada de Kenshin (claro, sin que la niña se diera cuenta)

Luego continuaron su salida, caminaron algunos puestos y Megumi le regaló un remolino de papel, dejando a la niña realmente encantada con el día que llevaba. Y estaban caminando, la doctora y Kaoru observando unos kimonos a la venta, cuando June se soltó de la mano de la segunda, alejándose corriendo de ellas.

-¡June, espera!

Kaoru la vio detenerse y abrazarse a las piernas de una mujer que caminaba de lado contrario. Vio que había estado a punto de caer, pero que a duras penas logró mantener el equilibrio. Una vez logrado, miró hacia atrás, y vio a la niña, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-June…- fue en ese momento que Kaoru se dio cuenta quién era, con sólo ver la expresión de su rostro al reconocer a la pequeña, y la manera en que luego la abrazó…

Tanto Kaoru como Megumi se quedaron a una distancia prudente de ambas, dejándolas tranquilas unos minutos.

-Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí sola?- le preguntó la mujer a la niña, que no quería soltarse de ella -¿dónde está Kenshin?

-June vino con nosotras- dijo Megumi, llamando la atención de ella, que la miró con curiosidad –le pedimos a Kenshin que nos dejara a Kaoru y a mí darle un paseo por aquí hoy, él no tuvo problema…- se puso de pie con June en sus brazos, las otras dos se acercaron –yo soy Takani Megumi, y ella Kamiya Kaoru, somos amigas de Kenshin de hace años… supongo que tú eres Eleanor…

-La madre de June, sí…- sonrió ella. Megumi la analizó con ojo clínico, viendo su cabello castaño y ondulado, algo claro y sus ojos café, June se parecía mucho a ella. Sin contar que ese vestido hacía lucir su figura de manera que un kimono difícilmente lograría… -¿Kenshin no vino con ustedes?

-No- contestó esta vez Kaoru –no lo dejamos, así que debe estar en el dojo. Si quieres te puedo llevar con él.

-Te lo agradecería mucho…

La vuelta al dojo fue silenciosa, sólo se escuchaba la conversación que June y Eleanor llevaban, la segunda le hacía preguntas a la niña sobre las cosas que había hecho durante el tiempo que no habían estado juntas, June le contestaba muy entusiasmada, contándole muchas de las cosas que había hecho esos días.

-¿Te enseñaron a jugar a los dados, apostando palitos del suelo?

-Ya llegamos- Kaoru interrumpió la pregunta de Eleanor, y le divirtió la cara que ésta tenía ante lo que la niña le había dicho. June se soltó de sus brazos y corrió al interior.

-¡¡Papi!!- se fue gritando la niña, llamando a Kenshin.

-June, ¿dónde quedaron… tus modales…?- terminó por casi murmurar Eleanor, notando que la niña ya no estaba a su vista. Tanto Megumi como Kaoru sonrieron –va a ser peor que yo…

-Ven, pasa… Kenshin está adentro…

Estaban ingresando y Kenshin llegó con ellas, siendo apurado por June que lo llevaba de la mano. Atrás de él estaba Sanosuke también.

-¡Kenshin!

Eleanor se adelantó unos pasos y abrazó a Kenshin efusivamente, sonriendo.

-¡Estaba preocupada!, no podía encontrarte en ninguna parte que me habías dicho- le reclamó Eleanor, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-No sabía cuándo llegabas- contestó el pelirrojo.

-¡EJEM!

Una tos muy mal disimulada por parte de Sanosuke y Megumi (ambos al tiempo), hicieron que los otros dos se separaran (aunque en realidad, que ella lo soltara), Eleanor sonrió como disculpa.

-Lo siento… a veces olvido que los japoneses son tan conservadores en el tema de las distancias- dijo Eleanor.

-No tienes que disculparte- le dijo Kaoru, amablemente (aunque por dentro sentía deseos de asesinar a alguien… extrañamente no deseaba pensar en las razones de la repentina rabia que estaba sintiendo) –esos gestos sin típicos en los novios o las parejas…

-… ¿Pa… parejas?- Eleanor enrojeció notablemente, Kenshin trató de disimular el espanto que le dieron esas palabras –pero…

-Eleanor, ¿no vino Max contigo?- cortó la respuesta el pelirrojo, con tono alegre –me extraña que estés sola.

-… Está en la posada en que nos quedamos anoche…- contestó Eleanor, que aún se notaba un poco perdida del tema de conversación -¿qué tiene que ver Max aquí?, ¿por qué…?

-Es que le encargué que no te dejara sola, por eso…- Kenshin habló rápidamente otra vez, evitando que la otra hablara. De pronto Eleanor cambió su semblante confundido a uno serio, con el que miró a Kenshin –ya sabes…

-Claro que lo sé- dijo la otra, y miró a Kaoru –muchas gracias por permitir que June se quedara aquí estos días, no tienes idea cuánto te lo agradezco.

-No es para tanto- Kaoru sonrió –mientras se quedaron Kenshin se las dio de cocinero…

-Y definitivamente lo hace mucho mejor que Kaoru…- interrumpió Sanosuke, con la seriedad de siempre. Eso duró hasta que Kaoru lo golpeó.

-¡Si no te gusta mi comida no tendrías por qué venir a comer gratis aquí, y mucho menos teniendo una novia que te alimente!

-¡Oye, yo no había dicho nada, no me metas en tus problemas!- protesto Megumi, que hasta ese momento se había quedado calladita.

-Pues podrías al menos alimentar a Sanosuke, que…

Aprovechando la discusión que se armó entre Sanosuke y Kaoru (y de vez en cuando la intervención de Megumi solía caldear más los ánimos, en vez de calmarlos), Eleanor se acercó disimuladamente a Kenshin, con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-¿Cómo es eso que somos novios o pareja?- le preguntó, dándole a entender que quería una explicación convincente en ese momento.

-Es que June me dice papá, entonces…

-Ellos creer que lo eres de verdad…- terminó la idea Eleanor, y miró enojada al samurái -¿por qué no fuiste capaz de aclararlo?

-¿Y para qué?, todos éramos felices con esa idea…- Eleanor iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Kenshin se apresuró a hablar –esto tenemos que hablarlo en otro momento, y solos… o si quieres con Max…

-Que Max se vaya al diablo- Eleanor lo miraba muy enojada, el otro abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿por qué…?

-Mira… ya te dije que después lo hablamos…- la interrumpió nuevamente Kenshin, y para escaparse de su interrogatorio, decidió intervenir en la discusión de los otros tres –oigan, amigos, ya cálmense…

-¡Tú cállate, Kenshin, como tienes quién te alimente!...- le gritó Sanosuke, y luego miró a Eleanor –sin ofender…

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida…?- murmuró ella, viendo como prácticamente lanzaban al pobre de Kenshin a una pared, y quedaba estampado en ella. Eleanor miró a June, que estaba tranquila a su lado – ¿es que siempre es así?- le preguntó.

-A veces- se encogió de hombros la niña –cuando está Yahiko es peor…

-Ya veo… creo que tenemos para rato aquí…- suspiró Eleanor.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron en el dojo, Kaoru los invitó a almorzar a todos. La única que dudó un poco fue Eleanor, más por el tal Max que por otra cosa.

-Es que no le avisé que saldría…- le dijo a Kenshin, algo arrepentida –debe estar muy preocupado buscándome.

-Después vamos a buscarlo- le dijo Kenshin –quédate, o Kaoru se sentirá ofendida…

No le quedó otra que hacerlo, ya que la misma Kaoru comenzó a insistirle. Se sentaron a la mesa y conversaron como si fuera un día normal, aunque todos tenían claro que no lo era, sobre todo por la presencia de la madre de June.

Porque todos sabían que Kenshin la estaba esperando a ella para partir nuevamente, y ahora que había llegado, en pocos días tendrían que despedirse, y tal vez para siempre, ya que sabían que el pelirrojo no tenía pensado volver al dojo una vez que volviera de ir a dejarlas a ambas… quizás pensaba volver a ser un vagabundo.

--

**Holas!!, espero que todos estén muy bien (o al menos, mejor que yo, que me volví a enfermar --). Como sea, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y se hayan dado cuenta que Eleanor no tiene intenciones amorosas con Kenshin (a pesar que todos piensan lo contrario en el fic, y que Kenshin intenta que nadie cambie esa idea), pero bueno, ya se irán enterando de la historia de ella y de June, y de la relación de ambas con Kenshin (como también del tan mensionado Max :P)**

**Agradezco los reviews a Patrihimura, Gabyhyatt, Mai Maxwell y a Furia. **

**Que a todos les vaya bien!!**


	9. Familias

**Capítulo IX: Familias.**

A Eleanor muy pronto se le olvidó el ya tan nombrado Max, porque debía reconocer que lo estaba pasando muy bien con los amigos de Kenshin. En poco tiempo, se les unió también Yahiko al almuerzo, por lo que las bromas entre los presentes no esperaron por salir, y la inglesa observaba todo con una sonrisa, mientras le daba de comer en la boca a June, que reía divertida de vez en cuando.

Pero lo que más hizo Eleanor en el rato que duró el almuerzo, fue observar a Kaoru. No podía negar que tenía una cierta curiosidad hacia ella, ya que en más de una ocasión Kenshin la recordaba con una nostalgia que le partía el corazón y la hacía sentir terriblemente culpable por lo que le había pedido.

La notó alegre, divertida y muy simpática (aunque de vez en cuando solía tener algunas reacciones un tanto violentas), tenía una personalidad que contrastaba completamente con la de Kenshin... quizás por eso había llamado su atención desde que la conoció.

Pero no sólo ella tenía una personalidad atrayente. Todos en sí eran tan diferentes que su grupo parecía de lo más completo...

De todo eso, de lo que había observado, sólo había una cosa que no le cuadraba en su imagen que se había hecho del lugar y de su gente.

Kenshin.

Simplemente no podía entender la actitud que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Podía notar por las miradas que entre él y Kaoru cruzaban que los sentimientos de ambos continuaban siendo fuertes, podía saberlo también por la manera en que ambos se trataban, tratando de disimular (ella) lo que causaba la cercanía del pelirrojo sobre su persona... pero no podía entender que Kenshin hubiera armado todo ese teatro de que ambos estaban juntos y que June era hijo de ambos en frente de ellos.

Estaba segura que al pedirle explicaciones se iba a producir una discusión entre los dos, pero no le importaba. Definitivamente detestaba que Kenshin fuera tan cabeza dura y terco, demasiado llevado en su idea de "proteger" a los demás... no dejando posibilidad de acción a los demás.

En definitiva, era un completo idiota.

-Eleanor, ¿te pasa algo?- el pelirrojo tenía extendido un platito hacia ella y la miraba con extrañeza. Ella recibió el plato sin contestar -¿estás bien?

-Sí- contestó secamente. Definitivamente pensar tanto en el pelirrojo y en su intento de entenderlo, terminó por ponerla de mal humor -¿quieres más, June?

-No, gracias, mami- contestó la niña.

-Uh... alguien viene...

Habían estado tan entusiasmados en la conversación, que no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de Kaede a la casa, que se dirigía con paso tranquilo al comedor. Fue Yahiko el primero en darse cuenta de eso e hizo el comentario. Al notarlo, Kenshin se puso rápidamente de pie y, tomando la mano de Eleanor, la obligó a ponerse de pie, ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

-¡Oye, ¿qué es lo que te...?!- comenzó a protestar Eleanor al sentirse casi siendo arrastrada por el pelirrojo.

-Calla...

Ambos desaparecieron momentos antes de la llegada de Kaede al comedor, y los demás lo quedaron mirando tratando de entender la reacción de Kenshin, pero en parte comprendiendo que estaba escondiendo a Eleanor. June, al ver al novio de Kaoru, se estaba poniendo de pie para seguir a Kenshin, pero Sanosuke la detuvo, sentándola a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, tratando de brindarle seguridad. Para él, no había pasado inadvertido que ella le tenía miedo.

-¿Les pasó algo?- les preguntó Kaede, al ver la cara que tenían a su llegada. Los demás demoraron sólo unos momentos en reaccionar, comenzando a conversar y a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

A Eleanor le duró poco la protesta contra Kenshin. Ambos escondidos en el pasillo, se dedicaron a observar a Kaede. Después de unos minutos, el pelirrojo comenzó a guiar a Eleanor para conversar sin ser escuchados.

-No podemos dejar a June con ese hombre- fue lo que dijo Eleanor a penas pudo hablar, Kenshin la notó nerviosa –es muy peligroso...

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-¿Es que tú no?- Kenshin negó con la cabeza –pero... trabajaba para Thomas, tú estabas ahí cuando trataron de llevarse a June...

Fue en ese momento que Kenshin comenzó a atar cabos. Si Eleanor lo reconocía definitivamente tenía que ver con el esposo de ella, quien era finalmente el causante de todo ese problema... ah, por supuesto que con sus amigos.

-Bueno, ya que llegaste a Tokio, mañana partimos a Londres- fue lo único que Kenshin dijo, la otra lo quedó mirando como si hubiera escuchado mal.

-¿Mañana?, pero, Kenshin...- Eleanor trató de pensar en algo -¿es que piensas dejar así no más a tus amigos?

-Ellos saben que tengo que irme con ustedes- contestó simplemente el pelirrojo, ocultando la tristeza que le daba esos pensamientos en simplemente encogerse de hombros –esa ha sido la idea desde el comienzo, Eleanor, no tenemos que salirnos de lo que teníamos planeado.

-Pero no estaba en los planes venir al dojo Kamiya, ni tampoco que te hicieras pasar por el padre de June y los engañaras a todos- replicó molesta Eleanor, cruzándose de brazos. Kenshin sólo soltó un suspiro –no pongas esa cara de santo, porque sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kenshin?, ¿no hubiera sido mejor si les hubieras contado a todos lo que realmente ocurre?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada- replicó Kenshin –June me decía "papá", ellos solos sacaron sus conclusiones.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada para sacarlos de ese error, que yo sepa... ah, y por supuesto, supongo que tampoco saben por qué te fuiste del dojo hace años.

-No, no lo saben- Kenshin la miró con seriedad, intuyendo sus intenciones –y espero que tú no te metas en el asunto.

-No tiene nada de malo- extrañamente, Eleanor habló con suavidad –sólo es decirles... explicarles que si no ibas prácticamente nos mataban a June y a mí, a pesar que aún no nacían. Por tú silencio deben estar pensando que los dejaste por irte conmigo y que somos como amantes, o algo así.

-Eleanor- Kenshin soltó un suspiro –todo lo que he hecho aquí desde que llegué ha sido por algo. Si quise ocultarles la verdad sobre June y sobre ti, fue por algo... no puedes pretender que volviera y exigiera todo como estaba hacía cuatro años, los dos sabemos que es imposible, y que no es correcto.

-¿Lo dices por Kaoru, cierto?- ella no obtuvo respuesta, aunque la conocía bien –vamos, Kenshin, se nota que ella te quiere todavía, quizás si le explicas todo se puedan dar una oportunidad.

-Creo que estás equivocada- replicó él con tranquilidad –Kaoru tiene novio, aunque sea Kaede, pero es su novio al fin... con eso me demuestra que ya se olvidó de mí.

Por algunos momentos, la otra no se le ocurrió nada qué decirle. En parte, siempre le había exasperado esa manera de ser de él, que renunciara a todo tan fácil, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?, ni ella creía que hubiera en el mundo alguien así... bueno, sí, estaba él, Kenshin Himura. La de veces que le había dicho que escribiera al dojo para que sus amigos tuvieran al menos la idea de que estaba bien... pero no, él siempre se negó.

Y de pronto, otra frase dicha por el pelirrojo llamó su atención.

-¿Cómo es eso que Kaede es novio de Kaoru?- preguntó, alarmada -¿cómo lo permitiste, sabiendo quién es ese hombre?

-Es que no estaba seguro- replicó él –por eso estaba interesado en que tú lo vieras, de esa manera podría estar seguro- dijo él, pensativo –June lo reconoció, pero prefería tener una segunda opinión al respecto...

-¿Segunda opinión?...- por algunos instantes Eleanor lo miró como si estuviera loco -¿de qué estás hablando?, ese hombre es peligroso, tendrías que habérselo dicho a Kaoru a penas lo reconociste.

-Antes o después da igual, de todas maneras como estaba en el dojo en cierta forma tenía vigilada a Kaoru, podía estar seguro de que estaba bien- replicó Kenshin, ella lo miró con cierta molestia –vamos, Eleanor, que no estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo, y mucho menos por temas que no te interesan.

-¿Ah no?, ¿y por qué no?, Kenshin, ya me cansé de tratar de entenderte. Mira... te estoy eternamente agradecida de que nos hayas ayudado a mí y a June a protegernos de Thomas, pero nunca he entendido esa idea tuya de querer siempre mantener al margen de lo sucedido a tus amigos- se apuró a hablar al notar que él quería interrumpirla –no estoy diciendo que tengan que involucrarse en el asunto, pero sí saber de él, saber qué fue de ti todo este tiempo que no diste señales de vida... ¿por qué siempre tienes que...?

Un ruido la dejó en silencio, momentos después Sanosuke corrió el shoji y June entró a la habitación, abrazando a Eleanor. Tanto ella como Kenshin se miraron con cierto nerviosismo, no sabían cuánto había escuchado el otro de su conversación... y a juzgar por la cara que tenía, parecía que poco no había sido.

-Sano...- Kenshin comenzó a hablar, tratando de ignorar lo insistente de la mirada de su amigo -¿Kaede se fue?

-Sí, sólo venía a hablar un poco con Kaoru- el otro miró a Eleanor y luego sus ojos volvieron al espadachín –Kenshin, creo que antes que te vayas necesitamos hablar.

Sí, era definitivo. Sanosuke había escuchado la conversación, por lo que necesitaba tener unas buenas explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo. A Eleanor no le molestaba tener que hablar de lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a Japón hacía unos cuantos años, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kenshin. Miró algo serio a su amigo.

-Lo siento, Sanosuke, no hay tiempo- dijo. Eleanor lo miró extrañada pero no alcanzó a contradecirle, ya que el pelirrojo continuó hablando –hoy estaremos ocupados buscando pasajes y mañana, tendremos que partir... lamentablemente no podremos contarte nada.

Kenshin se adelantó, prácticamente arrastrando a Eleanor con él, que luchaba un poco para que la soltara del brazo, algo molesta. Sanosuke lo miró y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Se dio cuenta que con Kenshin no había caso y decidió buscar explicaciones por otro lado: iría a ver a sus amigos. Quizás debió haber hecho eso desde el comienzo.

Kaoru y Megumi se ofrecieron a cuidar de June mientras los otros dos salían. Curiosas notaban que al parecer habían discutido entre ellos porque prácticamente no se miraban. Una vez que estuvieron solas (ya que Sanosuke también salió momentos después, aunque tampoco quiso decir a dónde iba), sentaron a June a su lado.

-¿Tus padres discutieron, June?- le preguntó Megumi a la pequeña, Kaoru pudo notar perfectamente una segunda intención en su pregunta, aunque decidió que no intervendría en ese asunto –porque ni siquiera se hablaban.

-Yo creo, no sé... nunca me cuentan cuando discuten- contestó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros –mi mami dice que son cosas de adultos, que yo no tengo que meterme porque aún soy muy chica.

-Y está bien- dijo Kaoru, mirando a Megumi como si estuviera advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con sus preguntas –eres aún chiquitita y no tienes que preocuparte de esas cosas...

-Es que...- June pareció meditar un poco sus palabras, y luego miró a Kaoru como si tratara de encontrar alguna explicación –mi papi a veces nos manda a mi mami y a mí, y elige cosas que nosotras no queremos.

-¿Cómo qué, June?- preguntó con inocencia fingida Megumi, Kaoru la miró con seriedad.

-Esa vez que tuvimos que separarnos- contestó June, sin pensarlo mucho –yo no quería irme con mi papá, yo quería estar con mi mami, pero él no me dejó. Dijo que sería mejor así porque estaríamos bien, pero yo quería viajar con mi mami...

-¿Eso fue cuando dejaron su casa?

-Sí, porque fueron ellos y trataron de llevarme- June se abrazó sus piernas, mostrando un poco de temor –esa noche... vino él y...

-¿Quién?- preguntó Megumi, sintiendo más interés por la historia. A pesar que Kaoru no se notaba del todo de acuerdo con el método que estaba utilizando la doctora, escuchaba atentamente a la niña hablar.

-Él... mi papi de verdad...

Tanto Megumi como Kaoru abrieron a boca y por momentos de ellas no salieron sonido alguno. La primera en reponerse fue la kendoka, que trató de mantenerse relativamente tranquila.

-¿Tú papi de verdad?- le preguntó -¿es que Kenshin no es tu papá de verdad?

-No... yo le digo papi porque lo quiero mucho y él me quiere- contestó sonriente la niña –se lo pedí yo misma, y él me dijo que sí, así que ahora es mi papi.

-Oye June, ¿y qué es lo que quiere hacerte tu papá?

-Me quiere llevar con él- contestó June –pero mis papis me cuidan siempre, por eso no lo ha hecho.

Kaoru estaba pensando en lo que June le estaba diciendo, y trataba de armarse una idea general de lo que estaba pasando. Pero en esos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que June no era hija de Kenshin, por tanto, supuestamente él no había estado con Eleanor... no la había dejado por ella, se había ido porque las iba a proteger, algo bastante lógico viniendo de alguien como Kenshin...

Un ruido en la puerta fue lo que la distrajo de la pregunta que iba a plantearle a la niña. Rápidamente se puso de pie, mirando de dónde provenía el ruido.

-Megumi, toma a June- dijo, con la voz algo temblorosa, al notar cómo la puerta se desprendió de un golpe venido del exterior. Desesperada buscó algún arma con la que defender su dojo, mientras escuchaba cómo ingresaban a la propiedad.

La doctora hizo lo que la kendoka le dijo, y sintió cómo June se abrazaba a ella como si en eso se le fuera la vida. En pocos momentos Yahiko llegó con ellas, alertado por el ruido de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó, y se acercó a ellas cuando notó lo que estaba pasando. Se puso delante de Kaoru en un intento por protegerla.

Por momentos, los tres no supieron qué pensar... delante del grupo de hombres, estaba Kaede, que los miraba con seriedad.

-Kaede...- Kaoru lo miró confusa, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa –pero, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Nada, Kaoru- contestó simplemente –sólo vine a buscar algo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?- Yahiko se puso en guardia, dispuesto a proteger a las tres que estaban detrás de él.

-Sólo quiero a la niña- contestó el otro –vengo de parte de su padre, por lo que tengo cierto derecho a llevármela.

Tanto Yahiko como Kaoru se alistaron para pelear. No dejarían que se llevaran a June, y mucho menos el mentiroso que resultó ser Kaede.

--

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?, tal como notaron las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, por lo que mucho fic no queda :P. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos a Gabyhyatt y a Mai Maxwell por seguir el fic, y a todos los que lo leen y no dejan sus comentarios **


	10. Lo Correcto

**Capítulo X: Lo correcto.**

Lo primero que sintió en aquel momento, fue un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Fue como si le estuvieran apretando la cabeza de manera permanente y tan fuerte que llegaba a sentirse algo mareada. Hizo un intento de querer sentarse... eso hasta que sintió que unas manos se lo impedían, sujetándola de los hombros.

-No te muevas aún- escuchó la voz, que reconoció como la voz de Megumi –te golpearon fuerte en la cabeza, estás delicada.

Kaoru por fin se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, a su lado estaba su amiga Megumi, mirándola con algo de preocupación. Estaba oscuro, por lo que sólo en el cuarto había una lámpara que daba una tenue luz al lugar. Ésta vez se sentó con lentitud, mirando con cierto temor a su amiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Kaoru, y sintió que Megumi soltaba un suspiro -¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Ahm... digamos que te dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza...- contestó Megumi, después de unos momentos –cuando ellos llegaron a buscar a June, ni Kenshin ni Sanosuke estaban, yo creo que estaban esperando a que nos quedáramos solos...

-... Kaede...- murmuró Kaoru, de pronto recordando quién había "comandado" el ataque al dojo –Kaede nos engañó a todos... él sólo estaba con nosotros porque sabía que teníamos una conexión con Kenshin... lo buscaba a él...

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Megumi, con pesar –lamentablemente nos dimos demasiado tarde de eso...

Kaoru miró a Megumi, y de pronto pareció acordarse de la razón del ataque.

-¿Qué pasó con June...?, ¿dónde...?- se detuvo ante la cara que puso Megumi, que bajó la mirada con tristeza -¿se la llevaron?... ¡Megumi!

-Es...- Megumi suspiró –las cosas son peores de lo que parecen, Kaoru... no sólo se llevaron a June, también se llevaron a Eleanor...

-¿Qué?, pero ella estaba con Kenshin...- Kaoru se quedó en silencio y, sintiéndose algo alterada, pensó lo peor -¿¡Le hicieron algo a Kenshin!?

-No...

-Dime lo que pasó...

-Yahiko y tú pudieron aguantar bastante luchando con ellos, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Kenshin volviera de lo que estaba haciendo. Con él venía Eleanor y ese tal Max que tanto hablaban los otros dos.

-Entonces, si ellos estaban aquí... ¿qué fue...?

-Kenshin no ha querido contarme qué fue lo que pasó a penas llegó... supongo que se sentirá muy culpable por lo que pasó, porque ahora está sentado y metido en su mundo, sin soltar una sola palabra... me ha parecido extraño que no haya salido de aquí- Megumi se quedó unos momentos en silencio –supongo que cuando venía llegando se dio cuenta que la puerta del dojo estaba destruida, por lo que entró... dejó atrás a Eleanor y a Max... llegó momentos después de que gritaras cuando me quitaron a June de los brazos, fue cuando te golpearon. Se puso tan furioso por lo que vio que los golpeó a todos, pero a June ya se la habían llevado y... no escuchó los gritos de Eleanor cuando la atacaron momentos después.

-¿Es que Max no pudo proteger a Eleanor?- preguntó con cierta timidez Kaoru.

-Por lo que ha pasado, no...- la doctora se encogió de hombros –me gustaría que intentaras hablar con él... al menos que te explique por qué estaban huyendo. Quizás a ti si quiera decírtelo. Sanosuke aún no vuelve, espero que lo haga antes que Kenshin quiera irse...

Kaoru se levantó momentos después, pensando que Megumi tenía toda la razón. Ya estaba harta de que les ocultara información, fuera por la razón que fuera. Estaba decidida a que le contara la verdad, aunque tuviera que presionarlo fuertemente, aunque tuviera que rogarle. Esta vez no iba a dejar que él, por "protegerla", la dejara atrás.

Cuando Megumi le había dicho la actitud que tenía el pelirrojo en esos momentos, no se había imaginado realmente la dimensión de las palabras de su amiga. Kenshin estaba sentado en el patio de la casa, mirada baja, sus ojos los tapaban mechones de su cabello, su sakabatou apoyada en su hombro... como tantas veces lo había visto en el pasado.

-Kenshin...- sólo le habló cuando estuvo a su lado, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, por lo que Kaoru se sentó a su lado y esperó unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar –creo que todos nos merecemos una explicación...

Lo sintió suspirar, pero ella estaba decidida a no intervenir a menos que fuera necesario. Después de unos momentos el pelirrojo la miró, y Kaoru se dio cuenta de la lucha interna que Kenshin debía tener en esos momentos... la culpabilidad que sentía debía estar haciendo estragos dentro de él.

-De verdad lo lamento, Kaoru...- le dijo, casi en un murmullo y volviendo su mirada al suelo –nunca tuve la intención que alguno de ustedes resultara lastimado por lo que...

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que eso no importa?!- sí, había perdido la paciencia y a pesar que se había prometido no intervenir, no lo logró –Kenshin, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿por qué nos mentiste y nos dijiste que June era hija tuya?... ¿por qué ella y Eleanor son perseguidas?... por favor... ya basta de mentiras.

El pelirrojo no contestó por algunos momentos, quedando mirando a Kaoru de manera casi fija. Terminó por esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa...

-Creo que... tendremos que esperar a Sanosuke para contar toda la historia...- dijo Kenshin, poniéndose de pie –no creo que tarde mucho en volver.

-¿Es que no tienes intenciones de ir a buscarlas?

-Claro que sí... pero tengo el presentimiento que Sanosuke esta vez no me va a perdonar si no lo espero...

-Kenshin... ¿y por qué te preocupas tanto ahora de lo que nosotros podamos pensar?, hace años te fuiste y no te importó que yo no te lo perdonara...- de pronto, la chica sintió la necesidad de desahogarse, así que sólo comenzó a hablar –tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, pero aún así no te interesó...

-Kaoru...- Kenshin no volvió a su lado, pero la miró desde el lugar en que estaba –cuando me fui hace cuatro años, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, y de verdad se lo digo, no me quedó de otra. Yo le había hecho la promesa a Eleanor pensando que nunca iba a encontrar un hogar, que siempre iba a estar solo, además, estaba la vida de June también en juego. Si no quise comunicarme contigo, fue pensando en que no sería bueno que nos relacionaran, ya que podrían amenazarlos para presionarme, pero veo que igual fue en vano... siempre he pensado que para usted hay alguien mejor que yo, que usted es demasiado para...

-Tú no eres quien juzga eso- lo interrumpió Kaoru, poniéndose de pie y casi encarándolo –no tenías que ser adivino para saber los sentimientos que tenía por ti.

-Lo sé, y supongo que tampoco tenía que ser adivina para saber que era completamente correspondida- Kaoru abrió la boca para replicar, pero él no la dejó hablar –pero las cosas han cambiado... usted lo ha hecho, y creo que no es correcto que venga ahora a hablar de sentimientos, porque mereces ser feliz con alguien mejor que yo... mucho mejor que yo.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, Kaoru supuso que a su cuarto. Momentos después llegó Megumi con ella, mirándola con curiosidad por la cara que tenía. Se preocupó.

-Kaoru, ¿dónde está Kenshin?, ¿dejaste que se fuera?- le preguntó. La kendoka pareció salir de su ensueño.

-Eh... no, no se ha ido. Dijo que iba a esperar a que Sanosuke volviera- contestó Kaoru, momentos después. Notó la cara que tenía Megumi –no me dijo nada de lo que ocurrió, esperará que estemos todos para contarnos la historia... esperaremos que Sano vuelva de donde fue...

Como si hubiera sido convocado, Sanosuke entró en el dojo. Miraba todo a su alrededor, y se acercó algo alterado a ellas a penas las vio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó, notándose nervioso.

-Ahm... vinieron por June y por Eleanor cuando tú te fuiste- contestó Megumi, el otro abrió los ojos –lamentablemente lo lograron...- Sanosuke apretó los puños con rabia -¿Sano?

-¿Dónde está Kenshin?, ¿o es que se fue?

-No, dijo que iba a esperarte para contarnos lo que realmente ocurre- contestó Kaoru.

-Ah, si yo no necesito más explicación- replicó Sagara, alejándose de ellas con actitud enojada –me sé toda la historia bastante bien, y necesito algunas explicaciones de parte de ese tonto que tenemos por amigos.

Las otras dos se miraron confundidas, y momentos después lo siguieron. Los tres se encontraron con Kenshin sentado en el dojo con actitud meditativa. Sanosuke se puso en frente de él, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo molesto, Kenshin sólo esperó a que hablara.

-Tengo unos deseos de golpearte que no tienes idea- le dijo el luchador –pero creo que hoy ya te han golpeado mucho... quiero escuchar de tú boca la historia, porque lo que me dijeron no me gustaría que fuera verdad.

-Me imagino lo que te dijeron...- suspiró el pelirrojo –pero te puedo asegurar que no ha pasado nada de eso... conocí a Eleanor más o menos cinco años de cuando me hice vagabundo, y la conocí de una manera algo difícil. Ella estaba a punto de tirarse desde un puente, y sin saberlo me puse a conversar con ella y sólo por eso no lo hizo, me dijo que le había servido conversar conmigo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-Su padre la estaba obligando a casarse. Su familia era inglesa y habían llegado hacía un tiempo a Japón, y poco a poco comenzó a frecuentarlos un joven que parecía inofensivo, y cuando logró ganarse la confianza de ellos, pidió la mano de Eelanor. Ella sabía que él sólo estaba fingiendo, ya que se dedicaba al contrabando de opio, pero su padre no la escuchó. Finalmente tuvo que casarse, yo fui a la boda, y se quedó con él, después de unos días parecía resignada. Cuando decidí irme, le dije que cuando notara que estuviera muy mal el asunto, tratara de ubicarme...

-Eso fue hace cuatro años, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Megumi, fue cuando Eleanor se enteró que estaba esperando a June...

-Kenshin...- Kaoru lo interrumpió con suavidad –esto que nos cuenta se nota que es algo complicado, pero... nada tan serio como para que decidieras irte y cortar relaciones con nosotros...

-Se ve menos complicado, pero no es tan fácil. Ustedes mismos se dieron cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer, se enteraron de mi conexión con ustedes y no tardaron en mantenerse enterados de la vida que tuve aquí... son mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentan.

-¡Estás exagerando!- Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos, con rostro arrogante –con sólo haberlo dicho te habríamos ayudado y todo este problema ya se habría acabado hace tiempo, pero como te gusta complicarte...

-No se trata de eso- lo interrumpió Kenshin, poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Kaoru -¿acaso sabes a dónde se la llevaron?

-No...- Kenshin se notó algo incómodo –pero no quiero continuar perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

Kenshin se alejó de ellos, camino a la puerta del dojo, fue seguido inmediatamente por Sanosuke, que definitivamente no se vio del todo satisfecho por la respuesta del pelirrojo. Llegó en pocos momentos a su lado.

-¿Por qué tengo la leve impresión de que no nos has dicho toda la verdad?- le preguntó a media voz. Kenshin no contestó.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada. Había despertado en ese lugar, con June a su lado. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, ni tampoco sabía qué había sido de Max o de Kenshin... o los otros habitantes del dojo.

-Kaede...- ¿cuánto rato llevaba ahí, sin dejar de hablar ni de llorar, tratando de convencer al otro de que la ayudara? –por favor... llévate a June... ayúdala...

Sabía que era el otro el que estaba vigilando la puerta, lo había visto. Sabía también que su esposo aún no llegaba al lugar, por lo que aún tenía cierta esperanza de que aceptara llevarse a la pequeña. No le importaba quedarse ella ahí y tener que enfrentarse con Thomas, no le importaba perder la vida, lo único que deseaba era que June estuviera a salvo.

-Ella es sólo una niña, no tiene la culpa de nada...- continuó diciendo, tratando de no perder las esperanzas. No estaba acostumbrada a rogar, pero definitivamente ese era un momento desesperado –Kaede... por favor, hazlo por Kaoru... llévasela a ella, yo sé que tú la quieres... pero no dejes que la dañen, es sólo una niña, no lo merece... por favor, no dejes que la maten, puedes salvarla...

Sintió de pronto unos pasos alejándose y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía esperanzas. Kaede no había aceptado a pesar de todo lo que le había rogado... Thomas por fin las tenía sin tener la protección de Kenshin, después de cuatro año de estar relativamente a salvo.

Porque sabía que Thomas le temía a Kenshin, quizás era por toda la basura que ese tal Kanryu (su socio) le metió en la cabeza. Quizás eran verdad, pero nunca quiso preguntarle al pelirrojo... se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, a la maltrecha cama en que June estaba dormida. Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, mirando alrededor, intentando buscar alguna manera de escaparse de ese lugar.

Pero, lamentablemente, no había manera.

De pronto sintió que abrían la puerta. Eleanor se puso de pie, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que era Kaede el que estaba ahí, en frente de ella.

-... ¿Kae...?

-No queda tiempo- la interrumpió el otro, volviendo a cerrar con rapidez –si me la voy a llevar, tiene que ser ahora...

Eleanor sintió que poco a poco la sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Una parte de ella le decía que podía confiar que llevaría a la niña con Kenshin. Y sabía que si llegaba con él, no le iba a faltar nada.

Se acercó con rapidez a la pequeña, envolviéndola con una frazada oscura. Lo bueno era que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, por lo que podían pasar desapercibidos entre las sombras. La tomó en brazos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias...- le dijo Eleanor a Kaede, que la miró algo confuso.

-¿Cómo es... que puedes confiar en mí a pesar de lo que he hecho?- le preguntó, tomando a la niña -¿Cómo sabes si ahora no iré y sólo la cambiaré de lugar, o que la mataré?...

-Es la única esperanza que tengo de que ella viva...- contestó Eleanor –además, sé que esto lo haces por Kaoru...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!. **

**Bueno, ya ven cómo se van descrubriendo algunas cosillas y cómo los personajes van definiéndose de a poco. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a Patrihimura, a Mai Maxwell, Wiloend y a katie-karina por sus comentarios ^^**


	11. Redención

**Capítulo XI: Redención.**

No era difícil para él escabullirse entre los pasillos de esa mansión, después de todo, no era la primera vez que caminaba por esos lugares. La única diferencia, eso sí, era que en esos momentos llevaba un bultito en sus brazos, una niña de al menos cuatro años que dormía completamente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo esperaba que continuara así, porque de esa manera le sería mucho más fácil actuar y llevarla a otro lugar.

Kaede alcanzó a esconderse en uno de los cuartos, antes que pasaran tres de los hombres y fuera descubierto. Soltó un suspiro, aliviado, y se dio cuenta que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Saliendo nuevamente del cuarto y vigilando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, comenzó nuevamente la marcha. Siempre había detestado ese lugar, por lo grande, frío, sombrío... incluso húmedo. Lamentablemente por su historia familiar nunca había disfrutado de un hogar, ya que prácticamente había crecido ahí, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que era el calor de una familia ni nada de eso... eso fue hasta que por órdenes llegó al dojo Kamiya.

Desde que tenía memoria había estado en ese lugar. Había llegado ahí después del ataque que había sufrido el pueblo en el que vivía cuando sólo tenía seis años, sus padres habían muerto debido a la brutalidad de unos hombres que nunca llegó a entender, y después de caminar unos días por los caminos se encontró con un hombre muy elegante al cual le dio lástima, y lo tomó bajo su "tutela"... si es que se podría llamar tutela el que lo obligara a robar para mantenerse vivo. Pero al menos, después de eso, la comida, la ropa y el techo en el cual refugiarse nunca le faltaron, aunque fuera ese lugar tan horrible.

¿Había tratado de liberarse de eso?, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había logrado. Cuando escuchó la historia de Yahiko y su llegada al dojo (ya que en un comienzo había pensado que eran hermanos), lamentó que en su historia no existiera ese espadachín que lo ayudó a escapar de ese lugar (tanto Kaoru como Yahiko no le nombraron al pelirrojo, pero él siempre supo que se trataba de él). Quizás por eso le tenía tanto aprecio a Yahiko (aunque sabía perfectamente que no era mutuo), porque en parte, ese chico había logrado lo que él nunca pudo, y en parte lo admiraba por eso.

Ni siquiera ya siendo un adulto podía dejarlo. A pesar que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que se hacía en ese lugar (después de todo, la poca educación que sus padres le habían dado nunca la había olvidado), no le quedaba otra que actuar. Pero en parte, agradecía que le hubieran designado la misión de vigilar el dojo Kamiya, porque de esa manera pudo conocer no sólo a Kaoru, sino a Yahiko y a los otros (aunque también sabía que no lo apreciaban)

Por fin, después que le había costado mucho, logró llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Al menos la oscuridad de la noche le ayudaría a esconderse para que no lo vieran tan bien. A pesar que estaba cansado, se obligó a seguir corriendo para llegar al corral y poder sacar un caballo. De esa manera llegaría mucho más rápido al dojo, y quizás, habría tiempo de salvar a Eleanor también.

Porque sus "jefes", tanto Kanryu como Thomas, sabían perfectamente que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le pedían hacer, por eso lo habían mandado a vigilar el dojo, porque de esa manera podían mantenerlo ocupado recopilando información que los otros dos sabían perfectamente, prácticamente lo habían mandado a perder el tiempo, y como eso a él no le molestaba, aceptó inmediatamente.

¿Se había enamorado de Kaoru?. Quizás sí, quizás no... ni siquiera él lo tenía claro. Lo que sí sabía, era que en esa casa, en el dojo Kamiya, experimentaba sensaciones que las tenía olvidadas, porque a pesar que los que frecuentan el lugar y los que viven ahí no tienen lazos sanguíneos, se podía sentir el calor hogareño, el amor familiar.

Desde que se había enterado de la vuelta de Kenshin, quizás era el que más lo lamentaba, porque eso significaba que todo lo que tenía que ver con el dojo tenía que sacarlo de su vida y cumplir con su deber. Como lo había hecho antes, al sacar a June de ese lugar, a pesar que no deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando ya tenía listo el caballo para irse de ese lugar, pudo escuchar a la distancia un carruaje. Eso sólo significaba que Thomas había llegado, y de seguro lo primero que haría iba a ser ir a ver a su esposa y su hija. Con eso se sintió mucho más presionado, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado subió al caballo y se dispuso salir. Pero no contó con que June despertaría.

Comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de los que estaban más cerca. Kaede por momentos no supo qué hacer, pero se dio cuenta que sólo tenía una alternativa: salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-Tranquila...- dijo, mientras salía lo más rápido del corral y podía escuchar a la distancia los gritos de los hombres –te llevaré con Kenshin, te lo prometo- era obvio que no le iba a creer, por lo que Kaede la afirmó con fuerza, esperando que al menos se quedara tranquila mientras salían del lugar. La niña continuaba llorando, a la vez que se escuchó un disparo a la distancia, seguido de algunos más –confía en mí, por favor, se lo prometí a tú mamá, te llevaré con él y con Kaoru al dojo Kamiya.

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió un dolor punzante en un costado de su espalda, cerca de su hombro. A duras penas logró mantener el equilibrio y no caerse junto a la niña, pero juntando la poca fuerza de flaqueza que le quedaba, afirmó con más fuerza a June y, gracias a la habilidad del caballo en que iba, logró salir del lugar, dirigiéndose lo mejor que podía al dojo, ignorando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sanosuke escuchó de labios de Kenshin que tenía que ir a ver a una persona, lo que menos se imaginó era que esa persona justamente era Saito Hajime, que los recibió en su oficina como siempre, fumando, y con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Himura, me extraña que volvieras en tan poco rato- dijo el oficial al verlo, mientras los otros dos se sentaban –y menos pensé que volverías con el Cabeza de Pollo...

-¡Oye...!- Sanosuke iba a empezar a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por Kenshin.

-Se las llevaron- dijo el pelirrojo, y Saito enarcó una ceja –cuando vine con Eleanor en la mañana atacaron el dojo, y por un descuido mío se las llevaron a ambas.

-¿No dijiste que el Cabeza de Pollo se había quedado en el dojo?- preguntó Saito, Sanosuke frunció el cejo –quedamos en que era peligroso que estuvieran solos...

-Lo sé, pero no contaba con que Sanosuke saldría también- dijo Kenshin, algo fastidiado –eso ya no interesa ahora, lo importante es que tenemos que ir a buscarlas, al menos antes que Thomas llegue a Tokio.

-Thomas llega hoy, si es que no llegó ya...- dijo Saito, Kenshin se puso de pie –pero lamento decirte Himura que no podremos hacer nada, hasta mañana.

-¿Qué cosa?, no podemos esperar tanto tiempo...- Kenshin comenzó a protestar –Saito, lo sabes bien, a penas ese loco llegue ellas...

-Escucha, Battousai- gruñó Saito –tú no estás a cargo de la investigación, el que te me cruzaras en el camino no fue más que una estúpida casualidad. Si digo que lo haremos mañana es porque sé que ese es el mejor momento, mis hombres han estado vigilando insistentemente el lugar, me tienen informado de lo que ocurre ahí, llevamos meses en esta investigación.

-En ese caso también deberías escucharme a mí, Saito, porque sé qué es lo que desea Thomas de Eleanor.

-No sacas nada con alegar- gruñó Saito, dando punto final al asunto –si quieres mi ayuda...

-En ningún momento consideré esa posibilidad- lo cortó Kenshin, hablando seriamente –lo que quiero es que me digas la ubicación de la casa.

Saito permaneció unos momentos sentado cómodamente en la silla, con el cigarro en la mano, momentos que Sanosuke pensó que no le daría la información a Kenshin. Pero luego se acercó a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó unas cuantas hojas, las que tiró a Kenshin descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

-Ahí tienes lo que quieres- dijo el policía, volviendo a acomodarse –si quieres ve ahora, por cómo es el terreno lo más seguro es que llegues cuando esté amaneciendo, así que sólo habrás perdido tiempo y energía...

Sin decir una palabra más, Kenshin tomó las hojas y salió de la oficina, seguido por un extrañado Sanosuke. Definitivamente, esa visita en vez de ayudarlo, lo confundió más aún.

-No tenía idea que tenías que ver con Saito- le dijo, una vez que estaban saliendo de la comisaría.

-Saito lo dijo- replicó Kenshin, sin quitar el rostro serio –el que nos encontráramos en esto fue una casualidad. Yo me dedicaba a cuidar de Eleanor y de June, y él investigaba a Thomas y su familia. Nada más es eso.

-¿Y por qué viniste a verlo durante la mañana?- preguntó ahora Sanosuke.

-Eleanor quería hablar con él, yo no- por el tono utilizado, el luchador se dio cuenta que Kenshin no deseaba hablar más de ese tema, por lo que decidió cambiarlo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó, el otro lo miró –vamos, no creerás que te dejaré ir solo a buscarlas... tenemos mucho que planear.

-Iremos a estudiar lo que Saito me dio- si es muy complicado, quizás sea conveniente que esperemos hasta que empiece a amanecer, hoy ni siquiera hay luna...

-Completamente de acuerdo.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al dojo, caminando por las tranquilas callecitas. Tanto Kaoru como Megumi se sorprendieron al verlos llegar, lo mismo que Yahiko.

-Pensé que se habían ido a buscarlas y que me habían dejado atrás- gruñó Yahiko al verlos -¿volvieron por mí, cierto?

-No exactamente, chiquillo- contestó Sanosuke, más que nada para molestarlo –volvimos porque tenemos que analizar algunas cosas.

-¿Analizar?- Kaoru miró a Kenshin, confusa -¿a dónde fueron?

-A ver a Saito- contestó Kenshin, mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa –está investigando al esposo de Eleanor, por lo que supuse que tendría información sobre a dónde las llevaron.

-¿Y es así?- preguntó Megumi, mirando a Sanosuke, que asintió.

-Creo que es un poco complicado llegar- Kenshin extendió en frente de ellos unos papeles, todos tomaron algunos tratando de entender para qué eran.

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Eso me gustaría saber- lo miraron sorprendidos -¿qué?, estaba hartándome de la conversación que estaba teniendo con él, así que tomé lo que me pasó sin molestarme en revisarlo y salí de su oficina. Espero que no me haya engañado.

-No lo creo- dijo Sanosuke, mirando con atención los documentos que tenía en sus manos –al parecer, Saito te pasó parte de la investigación que estaban realizando. ¿Tú sabías que el esposo de Eleanor tiene conexiones con Kanryu?

-¿En serio?- Kenshin abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, todos pudieron notar que Megumi se tensaba –no sabía que lo habían liberado.

-Al parecer se escapó con ayuda de terceros...- Sanosuke continuaba viendo los documentos –no puedo creer que Saito te entregara esta información sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Mucha de la información que tiene se la dimos con Eleanor- replicó Kenshin –y aparte, no fue muy amable porque tendremos que perder mucho tiempo buscando entre todos estos datos la ubicación de la casa...- el pelirrojo se detuvo en una hoja en especial, mirándola con curiosidad -aquí está Kaede...

Kaoru estuvo tentada a pedirle que leyera lo que decía, pero no se atrevió. Decidió que era más interesante revisar el papel (que no decía mucho) que tenía en sus manos que estar preguntando sobre él. Pero no todos pensaban como ella.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Yahiko.

-...- Kenshin leyó unos momentos en silencio –hum... sus padres murieron cuando era niño, lo recogió un grupo yakuza que lo obligaba a robar...

-¿Dónde he escuchado esa historia antes?- murmuró Sanosuke, mirando sin ningún disimulo a Yahiko -¿qué más dice?

-No mucho... ni siquiera dice cómo fue que llegó a trabajar con Thomas y Kanryu... estuvo encarcelado un tiempo... se entregó él mismo...

Unos ruidos dejaron a todos en silencio, escuchando con atención lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En pocos momentos se pusieron de pie, y Kenshin salió inmediatamente del lugar empuñando la sokabattou, fue seguido por los demás, que estaban alertas también.

Entre la oscuridad del patio, pudo distinguir una pequeña figura que se dirigía hacia él a penas había notado que estaba ahí. No demoró en darse cuenta de quién era y, al hacerlo, sólo atinó a quedarse quieto. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

June se abrazó a sus piernas y se puso a llorar, llamando la atención de los demás. Kaoru, que traía una lámpara con ella, se acercó con rapidez.

-June...- Kenshin se agachó a su lado mientras eran rodeados por los demás, que estaban igual de sorprendidos que él –pero... ¿cómo escapaste?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?... ¿y esta sangre?

La niña hipaba y no se decidía a contestar, lo que desesperaba más a Kenshin que como condenado la revisaba por si tenía alguna herida.

-Se cayó...- fue lo primero que ella dijo, Kenshin la miró sin entender –él se cayó... del caballo...

-¿De quién estás hablando?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-De él... de Kaede- contestó June, abrazándose a Kenshin.

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke, que inmediatamente notó el mensaje y salió corriendo a la calle, notando a la distancia que había un cuerpo en el suelo. No le costó darse cuenta de quién era, ni tampoco que estaba herido.

Definitivamente no entendía qué estaba pasando.

-¡Megumi!- gritó, acercándose. La doctora llegó momentos después, en compañía de Kaoru –es Kaede, tiene una herida de bala.

-Llévalo adentro- como siempre, Megumi no tardó en reaccionar, comenzando a ordenar todo a su alrededor para poder actuar mejor –Kaoru, necesito un futón, toallas limpias y...- notó que la kendoka parecía en un lugar completamente ajeno -¡Kaoru, reacciona!

-¿Eh?, sí... ya voy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!, ¿qué tal están?**

**Bueno, ahora un poco la explicación de este capítulo, que tiene que ver con el título del fic, "Máscaras". ¿Se dieron cuenta que al final casi nadie es sincero en este fic?, tiene que ver principalmente con eso. La mayoría de los personajes esconden sus historias, sentimientos, lo que desean... y es más por eso que decidí llamarlo así. **

**Y de Kaede... quiero que sepan que no fue un impulso eso de ponerlo de bueno o arrepentido, siempre tuve esa idea en la cabeza aunque no tenía muy claro la manera en que ayudaría a los del Kenshin-gumi. Si no es tan malo... simplemente no tuvo la suerte ni la fuerza que tuvo Yahiko, pero muy en el fondo, guarda un corazoncito bueno ^^**

**Ahora, mi duda es... ¿lo dejo vivo o no?. Ahí tendré que decidirme...**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. Agradezco a Mai Maxwell, Patrihimura, Mei Fanell y Katie-Karina por sus comentarios.**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII.**

¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente en esos momentos?, no podía definirlo del todo bien. De hecho, tanto su cabeza como su mismo corazón estaban hechos prácticamente un enredo que estaba segura que no podría desenredarlo quizás en cuánto tiempo... ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Esperando que Megumi saliera del cuarto en el que estaba atendiendo a Kaede, la chica Kamiya soltó un pequeño suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. No tenía deseos de pensar, de pronto se estaba sintiendo terriblemente cansada debido a todo lo ocurrido desde hacía días... prácticamente de la vuelta de Kenshin, que había puesto su "mundo perfecto" de cabeza.

Sin hacer comentario alguno, miró a su alrededor. Cerca de ella, en silencio y estudiando los papeles que Saito le había dado al pelirrojo, estaban Sanosuke y Yahiko. Aunque habían manifestado algo de preocupación por el estado de Kaede, muy pronto se olvidaron de él para continuar leyendo la investigación realizada por la policía. En parte los entendía, Eleanor aún estaba en peligro y el hecho de que June estuviera con ellos quizás lo único que lograría es que estuviera en mayor peligro aún, ya que no sabían el tipo de reacción que tendría ese tal Thomas al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

También estaba con ellos Kenshin, aunque un poco alejado. Había vuelto hacía poco ratos de cambiarle ropa a June y darle de comer, ya que a pesar de querer ir a buscar a Eleanor de inmediato, la niña estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para no querer soltarlo hasta quedarse dormida profundamente.

Y en eso estaba. La niña estaba dormitando en sus brazos y él permanecía quieto, pensando y acariciándole la cabeza, aparentemente sin participar de la conversación de Sanosuke y Yahiko, ni siquiera escuchándolos. Kaoru, después de unos momentos de pensarlo, se puso de pie y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. A pesar de eso, ninguno habló durante algunos momentos. La kendoka se dedicó a observar a June.

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar- dijo Kenshin de pronto, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. Kaoru sólo soltó un suspiro –te noto cansada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- replicó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, con la intención de tranquilizarlo y la dejara en paz –aunque fuera a acostarme no creo que pueda dormir, por todo lo que está pasando.

-Entiendo...- otra vez el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Kaoru tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía qué comenzar a decirle. Al parecer Kenshin se dio cuenta de ello, porque de pronto la miró y esperó paciente a que ella comenzara a hablar.

-Kenshin... eso que me dijiste... después que desperté, ¿era verdad?- Kaoru sintió deseos de tirarse por un puente. Con el gran problema que había y ella estaba sacando el tema de sus sentimientos. Pero aún así no se retractó, por muy tonta que consideró su pregunta. El pelirrojo no contestó de inmediato, de hecho, después de unos minutos la kendoka estaba considerando que no iba a decirle nada, y cuando se estaba poniendo de pie para dejarlo, él comenzó a hablar.

-Te dejé sola hace cuatro años, pensando que de esa manera podría mantenerte a salvo de un problema que alguien a quien tenía, pero contrario a lo que quise pensar, si te viste involucrada en eso, y no sólo tú, nuestros amigos también. Después, volví con una niña que a pesar que no es mi hija, la quiero como tal, arrastrando con nosotros una historia que no tenía que ver contigo...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- le preguntó ella, pensando que conocía muy bien lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, que no necesitaba que se lo dijera –conozco muy bien todo lo que me has dicho.

-Cuando salí de aquí hace años, tenía muy claro los sentimientos hacia ti, no tenía ninguna duda y también conocía que era correspondido. Entendería mucho mejor lo que sientes si es que debido a lo que te hice en estos años hubieras comenzado a sentir por mí rencor, incluso odio o rechazo... no te habría reclamado nada, porque entiendo que lo merecería... pero...

-¿Pero, Kenshin?- preguntó ella, escuchándolo atentamente y notando que Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaban en silencio, quizás dándose cuenta que los otros dos estaban, al parecer, arreglando cuentas.

-No entiendo... llego acá con June, me recibes nuevamente en tu casa, casi me obligas a quedarme y luego me dices todo eso...- de pronto, Kenshin se quedó callado, y miró a Kaoru -¿tú crees que alguien como yo lo merezco?, digo...

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Kenshin, no tienes que explicarme más- lo interrumpió ella, pensativa –y no te voy a negar que cuando te fuiste cada vez sentía más rencor hacia ti, porque lo sentí como un abandono, y aunque había imaginado muchas veces que volvías, cuando de verdad pasó todo lo que había sentido se desvaneció de inmediato, a pesar de todo lo que sufrí. Llámame tonta si quieres, pero hace tiempo que comprendí que no se puede hacer nada en contra de los sentimientos... por más que se intente. Yo traté de olvidarte en parte utilizando a Kaede, pero no resultó... y cuando a veces te veía jugar con June, te mentiría si te dijera que no deseaba que lo hicieras con algún hijo de ambos en vez de con ella.

Kenshin sonrió un poco, en un gesto que a Kaoru le pareció más de melancolía que de felicidad. Se sintió confundida, no supo qué decir.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, Kaoru?- le preguntó de pronto él, sorprendiéndola un poco –estoy en peor situación que antes de irme, porque si bien antes no poseía nada aparte del amor que podía brindarte, ahora... te mentí...

-Quiero que seas sincero- lo interrumpió Kaoru –quiero que... me hables de frente, no que me digas lo que sentías hace cuatro años atrás, sino lo que ahora sientes por mí... que olvides por un momento el problema en el que estamos y que me cuentes qué es lo que más quieres ahora... para nosotros...- la pelinegra se quedó en silencio unos momentos -¿puedes hacerlo, Kenshin, puedes hacerme ese favor?

Kenshin, en vez de contestar, volvió su mirada hacia sus amigos que miraban atentos la escena. Cuando se dieron cuenta que habían sido pillados completamente por la pareja, con poco disimulo volvieron su mirada hacia las hojas de la investigación de Saito, en un intento desesperado casi como para que ellos continuaran conversando. Después de eso, miró a la mujer que estaba en frente de ella, y le sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres oír?- le preguntó.

-Sólo quiero que me hables con la verdad- ella tomó la mano con la que él acariciaba la cabecita de June, que ya se había dormido –nada más... sólo por una vez quiero escuchar de tu boca qué es lo que sientes por mí...

-Yo te amo, Kaoru- dijo Kenshin, inmediatamente después que ella dejara de hablar, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko escucharan –y no es que no quiera estar contigo...

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenshin la vio sonreír de verdad –pero por el momento no me interesa hablar de ello... sólo quería hablar de tus sentimientos. Ahora que estamos claros en eso, esperaremos a que todo esto se solucione, para ver qué pasará entre nosotros.

Kenshin, sólo después de esas palabras, entendió lo que Kaoru quería con esa conversación. Sonriendo también, asintió levemente.

-Gracias...- susurró de pronto.

La salida de Megumi los interrumpió de la conversación. La quedaron mirando como si estuvieran esperando un veredicto.

-Sobrevivirá- dijo, y sintió unos suspiros de alivio –quiere hablar contigo, Kenshin, no quiere dormirse hasta que hable contigo, y necesita descansar.

El pelirrojo le entregó la niña a Kaoru y se puso de pie, entrando a la habitación en la que Kaede estaba. Se veía demasiado pálido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- fue lo primero que Kenshin preguntó, una vez que corrió el shoji para hablar con él.

-Bien...- el muchacho rehuyó su mirada, volviéndola hacia el techo –al menos mejor que cuando estaba en el caballo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó con algo de brusquedad Kenshin –Eleanor me dijo que eras peligroso y que trabajabas para Thomas, pero esta actitud tuya me sorprende, es...

-Contradictoria, lo sé- lo interrumpió el otro, tratando de sentarse, soltando unos quejidos –pero no sé... quizás tenía deseos de hacer las cosas bien, aunque fuera por una vez en la vida.

Kenshin no contestó, ni se movió. Simplemente lo observó en silencio en su esfuerzo casi desesperado por acomodarse. En parte se sentía algo confundido, pensaba que sería más lógico si es que Kaede deseara hablar con Kaoru, al menos para darle algún tipo de explicación por lo que había ocurrido.

-Cuando estaba escapando, Thomas estaba llegando a la mansión- dijo Kaede, Kenshin se sorprendió y preocupó más aún, ya que eso significaba claramente que Eleanor estaba en un peligro mayor –tú y Sanosuke deben ir lo antes posible a buscarla.

-Tenía intenciones de salir de inmediato, pero no conozco del todo bien la zona...

-Te ayudaré, para eso te llamaba.

Podría decirse que Kenshin le costó un poco aceptar el ofrecimiento del otro, pero no tenía otra opción, después de todo, cada minuto que pasaba Eleanor estaba en mayor peligro, por lo que se decidió a hacerle caso a Kaede y finalmente aceptar las indicaciones que le daba para que llegara sin problemas a la mansión en que estaban, incluso antes del amanecer.

Una vez que había terminado con la explicación, volvió a acostarse, cerrando los ojos. Kenshin lo miró con seriedad en su rostro, pero luego el otro notó cómo su expresión se suavizaba un poco, incluso al punto de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No soy quién para juzgarte- le dijo el pelirrojo, después de unos momentos –yo también cometí demasiados errores en mi vida, y entiendo cuando te arrepientes de todos los actos que has hecho, sobre todo cuando indirectamente lastimas a gente inocente... por eso, te agradezco lo que has hecho hoy por June y por Eleanor- Kenshin se inclinó un poco hacia él, Kaede sonrió un poco –al menos a la niña la has salvado.

-Gracias a ti, Kenshin- contestó el otro, soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos –siento los problemas y el daño que he causado. Espero que puedas salvar a Eleanor.

-No dudes que lo intentaré.

Kenshin salió y por momentos pensó que los demás habían escuchado su pequeña conversación con Kaede, ya que estaban los cuatro cerca del shoji, con rostro serio. Tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke se notaban dispuestos a partir de manera inmediata a realizar el rescate. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- le preguntó Sanosuke, sonriendo.

-Ahora mismo.

Yahiko asintió, sintiéndose sin querer casi como cuando tuvieron que viajar a Kyoto a ayudar a Misao a defender el Aioya. Y no era que considerara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo como un juego, pero no podía negar que estaba sintiendo una cierta emoción que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Desde que Kenshin se había marchado.

Y es que volver a luchar a su lado hacía que el asunto tuviera una emoción extra, y es que de verdad lo había extrañado. Y para qué negar que Sanosuke se sentía exactamente igual que el otro en esos momentos.

Kaoru los observaba desde el lugar en que estaba con June en brazos, en silencio. Le hubiera gustado ir con ellos pero sabía que era mejor que se quedara. Una porque estaba la remota posibilidad de que volvieran a atacar el dojo, tenía que quedarse junto con June y también, porque sabía que Kenshin no iba a permitir que fuera con ellos.

Mientras caminaban en silencio hacia fuera del dojo, Kenshin quedó mirando a Kaoru, que se había quedado en el mismo lugar sentada, con la niña en sus brazos. Se acercó a ella y se hincó, quedando al frente.

-Te prometo que volveré- le dijo Kenshin, quizás en parte porque había entendido la preocupación que sentía.

-Lo sé- contestó Kaoru, sonriendo un poco –y te estaré esperando, para que continuemos con nuestra conversación y de una vez se aclaren las cosas entre nosotros.

Lo vio sonreír, como hacía tiempo no lo veía. Por momentos, pensó que iba a decirle algo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando, él sonriendo con cierta picardía, tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

-Creo que tenemos todo claro, ¿no?- le dijo Kenshin. Kaoru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esperando de pronto que ése no fuera uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido, en el que Kenshin le decía que se quedaría con ella –tú me diste tu punto de vista, y yo, también lo hice... sólo faltas que tú decidas.

-Ya sabes que esa decisión la tomé hace años- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo –no ha cambiado, y nunca lo hará.

El pelirrojo sonrió, y antes de pararse completamente, se acercó a Kaoru y besó su frente, mirándola por última vez y despidiéndose con un suave "hasta luego". Ella no contestó, sólo suspiró y volvió los ojos hacia la niña.

Afuera, los demás lo esperaban. No necesitaron palabras, simplemente se dieron una mirada y los tres salieron de la propiedad. Megumi los miró un poco cuando ellos se estaban alejando con paso rápido, y luego entró. Encontró a Kaoru dejando a la niña en un futón con suavidad.

-Me extraña que no quisieras ir- le comentó la doctora a la kendoka –conociéndote, te imaginaba de las primeras en estar lista para ir a luchar.

-Lo sé, y en parte me hubiera gustado ir... pero está la posibilidad de que ataquen el dojo, además, tengo que cuidar de June, Kenshin me la encargó.

-Entiendo...

-¿Y Kaede?- preguntó de pronto Kaoru, sintiendo grandes esfuerzos por preguntar por él.

-Ya te dije que se pondrá bien- contestó Megumi –sólo necesita reposo... ven, vamos a tomarnos un té... creo que lo necesitamos.

Kaoru le dio una última mirada a la niña y asintió. Tenía deseos de acostarse a descansar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no en esos momentos.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, con este capítulo les anuncio que se acerca el final, deben quedar uno o dos capítulos, aún no lo decido.**

**Les deseo a todos unas Felices Fiestas, espero que lo pasen con sus seres queridos y que el Viejito Pascuero (o Santa Claus, Papá Noel y todos los nombres raros que tiene) se acuerde de ustedes ^^.**

**Agradezco a Etterna Flanel, Katie-Karina y a Mai Maxwell por sus comentarios.**


	13. Frente a frente

**Cap****ítulo XIII. Frente a frente.**

Kenshin había seguido todas las indicaciones hechas por Kaede cuando estaba en el dojo y, en efecto, llegaron al lugar en bastante menos tiempo de lo que hubieran demorado si es que se hubieran aventurado solos con los mapas de Saito.

Escondidos por los árboles y por la oscuridad de la noche, el trío fue capaz de distinguir levemente la propiedad. Una mansión al estilo occidental, rodeada de jardines, con un establo algo alejado de ella. Se dieron cuenta que muchos de los rincones del jardín estaban vigilados por hombres quizás armados, no alcanzaban a notarlo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, en que se dedicaron a observar detalladamente, comenzaron a pensar en un plan.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Yahiko, mientras que los otros dos se miraban.

-Fácil- contestó Sanosuke, con una sonrisa algo sádica –abrirnos pasos entre esos idiotas y llegar al interior, y el resto… bueno, utilizaremos algo llamado "improvisación"

-Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer a estas alturas- suspiró Kenshin –es eso o esperar a que amanezca y unirnos a Saito, pero no creo que sea conveniente esperar tanto rato.

-Claro que no- Yahiko sacó del cinto su sakabattou, que después de años de trabajo y bastante esfuerzo había logrado comprarse –vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo.

Los tres, lo más silenciosamente posible, saltaron la reja que les impedía el paso y, después de caminar unos cuantos pasos lo más silencioso posible, comenzaron el ataque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitivamente Kaoru no estaba acostumbrada al silencio, al menos no tan profundo como el que había en ese momento en su casa. Le gustaba verla alegre, quizás con muchos amigos, siempre compartiendo las experiencias diarias, aunque fueran malas. Pero no, definitivamente el silencio no le gustaba, y menos porque en el mismo aire se podía sentir también la preocupación que en esos momentos tenían tanto ella como Megumi, que la acompañaba.

Ya habían tomado el té, pero las dos se habían quedado en el mismo lugar. Ninguna deseaba ir a dormir, eran muchas las preocupaciones y estaban seguras que no podrían pegar un ojo, además, Kaoru se sentía con la obligación de estar atenta. No estaba segura de que fueran a buscar a June, y no podría arriesgarse a que se la quitaran nuevamente. Nunca sería capaz de perdonárselo.

-Todo esto es estresante- dijo de pronto Megumi, no pudiendo más con la presión. Kaoru la quedó mirando, y asintió levemente –se siente muy parecido a cuando ustedes se fueron a Kyoto y yo tuve que quedarme… casi no podía dormir por las noches pensando en cómo estarían…

-Te entiendo- suspiró Kaoru –a mi también me ha tocado quedarme atrás a esperar qué es lo que pasa- continuó, con aire pensativo –es bastante estresante…

-Creo que es lo que siempre nos pasará, sobre todo ahora que Kenshin ha vuelto- dijo Megumi, mirando con picardía a Kaoru –porque me imagino que ese beso que te dio no fue mi imaginación, y si se aclararon las cosas entre ustedes.

-Eh…- Kaoru se sonrojó, pero no fue completamente notorio porque la luz era algo débil –bueno… primero, sí, aclaramos todo- Megumi soltó una risita, lo que puso más nerviosa a la kendoka –pero, quiero aclararte Megumi, que esos besos que me dio Kenshin al irse, ninguno fue en la boca… me besó la frente…

-Y apuesto que te mueres porque te hubiera besado de verdad- agregó la otra, con tono burlón. Kaoru la miró feo, lo que hizo que riera nuevamente –vamos, Kaoru, no te molestes, tienes la misma cara que antes cuando me acercaba demasiado a Kenshin, y ahora no se justifica.

-Me estás molestando, Megumi, y aunque no sea coqueteándole a Kenshin como una…- Kaoru se detuvo, mientras la otra reía con más fuerza aún -¡Megumi!

-Ya, relájate- la doctora se obligó a tener calma –lo hice más que nada para que se vaya un poco la tensión, si continuábamos de esa manera, cuando amanezca vamos a estar histéricas…

-Sí, tienes razón…

Sin querer, las dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, aunque tenían que reconocer que un poco más relajadas que minutos antes. La "táctica" de Megumi había sido levemente acertada.

Eso, hasta que sintieron ruidos en la puerta del dojo. Las dos se sentaron bien, se sintieron como si de un golpe las hubieran despertado de un agradable sueño. Se miraron mientras esperaban que volviera a escucharse afuera algunos ruidos más.

Pero en vez de eso, sintieron que corrían el shoji detrás de ellas. Era Kaede, que estaba pálido, y se apoyaba respirando con cierta dificultad.

-Apaguen la lámpara, ¡rápido!- les dijo, jadeante. Megumi se apuró en obedecerlo, mientras los tres sentían nuevamente ruidos en la puerta –Megumi, ve con June, agarra un palo cualquier cosa con la que puedas golpear, y dedícate a cuidar la puerta.

-Pero…- comenzó a replicar ella, preocupada por el estado de Kaede –deberías…

-No hay tiempo para eso- la interrumpió Kaede, con toda la razón –ve con June, que si se da cuenta que está sola comenzará a llorar, y será más peligroso para ella. Kaoru, ven conmigo, no podemos dejar que entren a estar parte de la casa.

Megumi se fue por el lado contrario, terriblemente preocupada. Kaede no estaba en condiciones de pelear, y Kaoru no era mala, pero sabía que los demás no utilizaban una técnica tan inocente como la Kamiya Kasshin. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Al llegar al cuarto de Kaoru, que era donde estaba durmiendo June, pudo notar que los ruidos externos no habían llegado a la niña aún, ya que continuaba en los brazos de Morfeo, tal como ella y Kaoru la habían dejado. Se sentó a su lado, con una kunai que le había pasado Kaoru.

Lo que la kendoka no sabía, era que ella algo sabía de luchar, ya que le había pedido a Sanosuke que le enseñara, una vez que casi la habían asaltado al volver a la clínica después de ver un paciente. Así que algo entendía del tema, aunque en ese momento los nervios podrían traicionarla.

En esos mismos momentos, Kaoru y Kaede llegaban al patio, los dos listos para luchar a penas los otros entraran en la propiedad, que sería en cualquier momento.

Y, cuando llegó, sin retroceder, se lanzaron sobre ellos. Después de todo, estaban defendiendo lo que querían, y en eso, no había sacrificio que valiera la pena… sólo se tiene una cosa en mente: ganar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke en parte pensó que habían podido entrar a la casa de manera relativamente fácil, lo que lo hacía dudar un poco. Pero no sabía si tenía que dudar de ellos mismos (quizás se estaban confiando demasiado) o de la capacidad de ese tal Thomas, y del ya conocido Kanryu (si se suponía que eran tan poderosos, ¿cómo es que les había costado tan poco llegar al interior de la mansión en la que estaban?). Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Se dio cuenta de la expresión de Kenshin, que parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

-Te das cuenta, ¿cierto, Kenshin?- dijo, continuando avanzando por un pasillo oscuro.

-Sí… hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto- contestó el pelirrojo, Yahiko los miró con curiosidad y recién en ese momento comenzó a plantearse la situación en la que los tres estaban.

-¿Están insinuando que nos dejaron pasar muy fácil?- preguntó el muchacho, después de unos momentos de pensar.

-Tú mismo te diste cuenta, Yahiko- contestó Kenshin –tenemos que estar atentos, quizás nos están preparando una emboscada.

-O quizás- replicó Sanosuke, deteniéndose –sólo están haciendo que perdamos el tiempo.

Kenshin y Yahiko, que no se habían detenido, lo hicieron de repente, y se voltearon a ver al luchador, teniendo de pronto la misma idea en la cabeza.

-Bueno…- Yahiko se notaba nervioso –no necesariamente tiene que tener la razón, quizás nos están preparando una emboscada- trató de darse ilusiones él mismo, pero una parte de él le decía que claramente estaban atacando el dojo.

-Uno debería volver…- dijo Sanosuke, pero Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde, no alcanzaríamos a llegar nunca- dijo el pelirrojo, con razón.

Los momentos que se quedaron los tres de pie, mirándose, les parecieron eternos. Tenían miedo, era verdad, pero también lo era que nunca alcanzarían a llegar al dojo para ayudar durante el ataque (si es que de verdad estaba ocurriendo), y en caso que se fueran, toda la ida a buscar a Eleanor habría sido en vano.

-Sigamos- dijo Kenshin, continuando de pronto su camino. Ni Yahiko ni Sanosuke se movieron.

-Pero, ¿y el dojo?- preguntó el muchacho, inseguro.

-Tenemos que confiar en los que están allá- dijo Kenshin, deteniéndose y mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Confiar?, Kenshin, sabemos que Kaoru no podría ser capaz de soportar del todo bien un ataque muy fuerte, Megumi no sabe luchar y Kaede está herido- replicó Yahiko, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud del pelirrojo –si los llegan a atacar, no creo que soporten mucho.

-Ellos sabrán qué hacer- contradijo Kenshin, con voz segura –es lo único que nos queda hacer, confiar en que ellos podrán defenderse. Nosotros sigamos.

Yahiko y Sanosuke se miraron y ambos optaron por hacerle caso al pelirrojo, ya que tenía toda la razón en eso de que no alcanzarían a llegar al dojo para defender a alguno de sus habitantes, por lo que si se iban, sólo habrían perdido el tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio, escuchando cualquier ruido que hubiera a su alrededor. Kenshin se estaba desesperando de a poco, ya que a pesar de haber recorrido una buena parte del lugar, no había rastro de Eleanor, y eso le preocupaba demasiado. Eso, hasta que escuchó unas voces.

El pelirrojo tomó la empuñadura de la sakabattou, al darse cuenta de que una de las voces que escuchaba no era otra que la de Thomas, y pensó que, por lo que decía, seguramente Eleanor estaría con él. Mirando a sus amigos para ponerse de acuerdo para atacar, pidió que así fuera. Y que ella estuviera bien, por cierto.

El ruido que hizo la puerta al abrir, hizo que todos los que estuvieran en el interior del cuarto quedaran algo asustados por la primera impresión. Fueron en esos pequeños instantes que Kenshin se dio cuenta de la situación: en ese lugar sólo estaban Thomas, Kanryu, unos cuantos de sus hombres y, por cierto, Eleanor, que no se veía del todo bien.

Los presentes quedaron mirando al trío, y en la confusión, Eleanor se movió con rapidez hacia Kanryu y, de un golpe en la entrepierna, logró que soltara el arma con la que antes la amenazaba. Tomándola entre sus manos, ella apuntó hacia otro punto, mejor dicho, hacia su esposo, que demoró unos cuantos momentos más en reaccionar.

Todos, incluidos Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko, se quedaron quietos al ver la escena. Ambos esposos se apuntaban, con el arma a punto de disparar, y ninguno parecía siquiera dudar en hacerlo si es que el que estaba al frente llegaba a moverse.

-¿Es que acaso sabes disparar, querida?- le preguntó con burla Thomas, sonriendo un poco –no sabía siquiera que supieras sujetar bien un arma.

-Para que veas- replicó Eleanor, tratando de mostrar una seguridad que definitivamente no sentía. Aunque el temblor en sus manos era una clara muestra de ello –hay muchas cosas de mí que no tienes idea, Thomas…

-Supongo que el que te enseño fue ese inútil de Max- suspiró el otro, y se encogió de hombros –como sea, de ahí a tener un arma en tus manos, a que seas capaz de dispararme… te aseguro que hay demasiada diferencia.

-¿Quieres probarme?- le preguntó Eleanor, seria. Pero Thomas no le contestó, simplemente la quedó mirando como si fuera una niña que lo estuviera amenazando con algún juguete, nada más.

Kenshin no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que en pocos minutos serían capaces de reducir a todos los que estaban ahí, pero temía que Thomas disparara su arma (y por qué negarlo, también temía que Eleanor lo hiciera)

Y así se quedaron durante unos momentos que les parecieron eternos, hasta que el primero de los presentes se decidió a hacer un movimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado, y le dolía todo el cuerpo como si miles de agujas se le enterraban a la vez en algunos puntos específicos. Pero a pesar de eso, se obligaba a parase de pie, una y otra vez, atacando a hombres que deseaban entrar a buscar a la niña.

A su lado, Kaoru también continuaba luchando, y aunque no estaba herida y hacer movimientos bruscos no le causaban demasiado dolor, se estaba cansando. De verdad que lo estaba haciendo.

Y es que parecía que los que habían llegado con ellos no tenían fin, parecían un ejército entero atacándolos, y a ratos le costaba darse cuenta si es que uno no se le había escapado al interior de la casa, en busca de Megumi y de June. Sólo esperaba que si así era, que la doctora fuera capaz de defender a la niña, para que no volvieran a llevársela.

Y de hecho, Megumi ya tenía en el suelo a dos hombres, en su intento desesperado por proteger a June. A la niña, que había despertado, la hizo esconderse en uno de los armarios, y ella se escondía también, para atacar a los hombres cuando se asomaban a ver si es que había alguien en ese lugar.

-June- después de derribar al segundo hombre, Megumi pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de lugar. Se acercó corriendo al armario y lo abrió, vio a la niña abrazada a sí misma –ven, vamos a otra parte.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella –acá no me encontraron…

-Es más seguro.

La tomó en brazos, con la idea de ir al cuarto que alguna vez ocupara Kenshin (aunque ahora que se estaba quedando ahí, lo ocupaba con la niña). Volvió a esconderla, pero esta vez ella se asomó a la puerta, tratando de enterarse de cómo les iba a Kaoru y a Kaede.

Kaoru, de pronto, sintió un golpe en el costado, y luego otro en el estómago. Se dio cuenta que había perdido el hilo del combate y que en esos momentos estaba perdiendo. Cayó de rodillas, tratando de que su respiración se normalizara, cuando notó que Kaede caía a su lado.

Se dio cuenta que quizás, estaba todo perdido.

-¡Ataquen!

De pronto, el sonido de esa voz que le sonaba extrañamente familiar llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta que pronto llegaban más hombres, pero no a atacarlos.

-Señorita Kamiya, que gusto verla después de tanto tiempo- dijo de pronto un hombre poniéndose a su lado, Kaoru lo miró confundida. No entendía qué hacía él ahí.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!! La verdad, nunca pensé que escribiría esto: quedan como máximo, dos capítulos, uno si es que... y no crean que es porque no me ha gustado escribirlo, al contrario, sólo se me ha complicado un poco, porque he tenido que tomar algunas decisiones mientras subía los caps (como eso mismo de Eleanor, si estaba muerta o viva) Pero en fin, creo que tan mal no ha quedado.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen el fic, en especial a Katie-Karina, Mai Maxwell, Victoria y Mei Fanel.**

**Adiós!!!**


	14. Final

**Capítulo XIV.**

-… ¿Cho?

El rubio sonrió con sorna al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Kaoru, y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, mientras que los policías que estaban a su alrededor se dedicaban a luchar con los últimos hombres que quedaban en pie. La chica aceptó la ayuda, aún algo extrañada por la llegada del policía encubierto que trabajaba para Saito.

-Vamos, ¿tanto te sorprende?- replicó el otro, sonriendo –estoy seguro que si Saito estuviera aquí no tendrías esa cara con esos ojos tan grandes.

-Tenía entendido que Saito estaba investigando al esposo de Eleanor- contestó Kaoru, mirando a su alrededor –se me haría más obvio que viniera a pedir su ayuda para entrar en el lugar en que tienen a Eleanor atrapada… ¿Saito te envió?

-Algo así- Cho miró a su alrededor, notando que sus compañeros ya tenían completamente reducido a todos los maleantes que estaban atacando el dojo Kamiya –supieron defenderse bien, a pesar de ser sólo dos los que estaban defendiendo el lugar, pudieron aguantar más de lo que me hubiera imaginado- puso sus manos en la cintura, cual jarro –aunque les faltaba poco para terminar de ceder ante su presión.

-Eran muchos- dijo Kaoru, con algo de su orgullo herido –además, Kaede estaba herido de antes…- de pronto la pelinegra abrió sus ojos -¡Kaede!- ella comenzó a buscar casi desesperada a su alrededor, mientras el rubio la miraba con las cejas elevadas.

-¿No me digas que te habías olvidado de tu amigo herido?- le preguntó con ironía el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos. Kaoru sólo se limitó a mirarlo feo, mientras que se acercaba a Kaede, que estaba tendido en el suelo debido al cansancio. Cho dio una mirada a su alrededor –bueno, ya que nuestro trabajo en este lugar ha terminado, podemos irnos para seguir al jefe.

-¿Podrías ayudarme al menos a llevarlo adentro?- le preguntó Kaoru, tratando ella misma de levantar a Kaede, pero era muy pesado para que ella pudiera cargarlo siquiera y llevarlo al interior del dojo –no se encuentra muy bien.

-Hum…- después de unos momentos de mirarla fijamente, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a llevar a Kaede al interior, en donde Megumi estaba asomándose por el pasillo tratando de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la doctora, al ver a Kaoru acercarse a ella -¿qué hace él aquí?

-Estoy ayudando- gruñó Cho, y dejó a Kaede en el suelo, y éste soltó un quejido –y ya me tengo que ir, venía a ver cómo era que estaban ustedes, el jefe supuso que lo más seguro era que iban a mandar un buen número de tipos rudos a atacarles, pensando que Himura era lo demasiado predecible como para ir hoy mismo a buscar a esa tal Eleanor.

-¿Quieres decir que todo esto es una trampa?- preguntó Kaoru, con la voz algo temblorosa, mientras que Megumi se acercaba a Kaede y comenzaba a revisarlo -¿eso quiere decir que ellos quizás estén…?

-… Ah, no lo creo- replicó Cho, momentos después, dándose cuenta de lo que Kaoru estaba pensando –Himura no es cualquier estropajo que pudieran ganarle demasiado fácil… como sea, les dejaré algunos hombres en caso de que volvieran a atacarlos… por si acaso, ¡nos vemos!

Cho se fue tan rápido como había llegado, pero ni Kaoru ni Megumi le habían tomado mucha atención, preocupadas ambas por el estado de Kaede. En esos momentos June se asomó por el pasillo, y se quedó quieta hasta que la kendoka se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡June!- la chica se puso de pie y caminó con rapidez hacia la niña -¿cómo estás?

-Bien…- contestó la niña, mirando fijamente a Kaede que estaba en el suelo -¿cómo está él?- le preguntó a Kaoru, que la tomó en brazos en esos momentos.

-Se pondrá bien- contestó Kaoru –creo que deberías ir a dormir en estos momentos, June… es muy tarde, pequeña…

-No tengo sueño- replicó la niña, haciendo pucheros –tengo miedo y quiero ver a mi papá, y a mi mamá también, la extraño mucho y tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo.

-No te preocupes, tú papá dijo que iría a buscarla, y estoy segura de que la traerá- dijo Megumi, sonriéndole desde el lugar en que estaba –todos confiamos en él.

-Sí… si él lo dijo lo va a cumplir, ¿cierto?- preguntó June, sonriendo cada vez más ante los ánimos que las otras dos le daban.

-Por supuesto, siempre cumple sus promesas- dijo Kaoru, llevándose a June a su cuarto para acompañarla hasta que se quedara dormida, no era bueno que ella estuviera demasiado involucrada en los problemas de los mayores (más aún), por lo que si se dormía el resto de la noche, podría al menos estar un poco alejada de la preocupación que se sentía en el ambiente.

Megumi se dio cuenta, después de revisar un poco a Kaede, que tan mal no estaba. Simplemente sentía agotamiento debido al esfuerzo realizado desde que resultó herido al salir del lugar en que ella y Eleanor estaban cautivas hasta la lucha que habían tenido momentos antes. Por suerte para él, no había resultado herido.

-Tienes suerte…- murmuró Megumi cuando notó que él había despertado, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados –otra vez por hacer lo correcto no resultaste tan malherido.

-Algo bueno que salga de esto, ¿no?- dijo con un hilo de voz Kaede, moviéndose un poco y sonriendo levemente. Abrió los ojos y miró agradecido a Megumi –¿cuál es mi estado?- le preguntó -¿estoy relativamente bien o en estado patético?

-Digamos que es una mezcla de ambas- contestó Megumi.

-Que bien…- Kaede comenzó a ponerse de pie, y aunque la doctora tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, no fue lo suficiente como para dejar que él continuara moviéndose, así que trató de sujetarlo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Es que estás loco?- le dijo, algo molesta -¿Qué no entiendes que tu estado es lo bastante delicado como para que te desangres si haces muchos esfuerzos?

-¿Y si el esfuerzo lo hace el caballo?- preguntó Kaede, la doctora lo miró confusa, y él, sonriendo levemente trató de explicarle a la chica lo que estaba pensando –sé que entiendes que mi situación no es del todo… ehm… buena, por decir alguna palabra. Es lógico que me van a arrestar a penas tengan la oportunidad, y la verdad, no tengo ganas de pasar por algo así en estos momentos… tú me entiendes…

-¿Huirás?- le preguntó Megumi.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer más para reparar los errores que he cometido- replicó él –sé que me he equivocado, pero espero de verdad que Kaoru sea capaz de perdonarme todo el mal que le hice…

-Ya verás que sí- Megumi sonrió un poco –Kaoru no es alguien rencoroso… ya ves cómo recibió a Kenshin después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos… aunque en realidad debería decir, lo que NO ocurrió entre ellos…

-Como sea, entiendo el punto- nuevamente el muchacho comenzó a ponerse de pie con lentitud, y soltando uno que otro quejido.

-Creo que deberías esperar un poco para irte, es peligroso para ti- le dijo Megumi, dudando, pero no interviniendo en la decisión del muchacho.

-Ya a estas alturas…- murmuró Kaede, soltando un suspiro –estaré bien, te pediría que no te preocuparas por mí, pero no creo que ocurra, así que descuida.

-Todo lo que estás diciendo es muy ingrato, sobre todo para Kaoru…

-Lo sé… no se lo digas, ¿si?, para que no se preocupe ni se sienta mal- dijo Kaede –al menos hasta que haya pasado suficiente tiempo como para que esté bien lejos.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

-Ni idea, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no quiero que me agarren los policías, y eso es, definitivamente, mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Megumi sonrió a medias y asintió, dando media vuelta.

-Le diré que estás durmiendo- le dijo Megumi después de unos momentos –eso te dará un buen rato de ventaja, Kaoru no se aparecerá por aquí hasta que June no se duerma, y eso será en un buen rato…

-Sí, gracias… que estés bien.

-Adiós, y buen viaje.

Megumi en pocos momentos llegó con Kaoru y se sentó a su lado. June estaba tranquila acostada, y con los ojos levemente cerrados, muestra clara de que se estaba quedando dormida poco a poco. Al sentirla a su lado, la kendoka volvió a verla.

-¿Cómo está Kaede?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-No tan mal- contestó la doctora –sólo está agotado por todos los esfuerzos que ha realizado en el día de hoy, nada más…

-Ya veo…- murmuró Kaoru, volviendo sus ojos a June y soltando un suspiro.

-Está durmiendo ahora, creo que tendrá un sueño muy pesado hoy…

-Bien, entonces después iré a verlo...

Megumi no le contestó palabra, sólo se limitó a asentir con lentitud. Con gusto le habría hablado sobre la decisión de Kaede, pero le había dicho a él que no lo haría, así que sólo se quedó en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, y no se debía a que Eleanor y Thomas continuaran con esa actitud amenazante entre ellos, al contrario.

Yahiko, al mirar a su alrededor, sólo pensó en que eso que dicen que "después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" era verdadero, aunque no siempre significaba que fuera algo bueno para los que estaban ahí.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, tanto, que al menos él y Sanosuke no habían alcanzado a reaccionar. Primero, Kanryu acercándose a Kenshin para herirlo con una cuchilla que había sacado de alguna parte, y, casi al mismo tiempo, Eleanor y Thomas apretando los gatillos del arma que cada uno tenía. El ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener los movimientos de todos, y distraer a Kenshin, que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el mafioso llegó con él, con intenciones de matarlo.

-La cuidarás, ¿cierto?- fue lo único que se escuchó, momentos después. La voz de la chica sonaba temblorosa y débil.

El castaño miró a Sanosuke, que estaba a su lado, en silencio. Se dio cuenta que quizás estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en esos momentos, la misma rabia, e incluso culpabilidad, porque no habían sido capaces de ayudarlos, a pesar que la primera intención al ir a ese lugar era rescatar a la que al final, había salido más perjudicada.

-Para ella eres su padre, te quiere mucho- continuó ella, en un susurro. Kenshin no fue capaz de decirle algo –vamos, cambia esa cara… no todo resultó tan mal, ¿cierto?

El muchacho soltó un suspiro, contradiciendo completamente en sus dichos a Eleanor. Definitivamente, ese no era el resultado que ellos esperaban cuando fueron a buscarla a ese lugar, y menos que terminaría en ese estado debido a que ellos no fueron capaces de reaccionar. Yahiko se mordió el labio, mirando a su alrededor y pensando encontrar el momento en que las cosas se les había salido de control.

Volvió a su mente ese momento. Dos disparos casi a un tiempo (aunque uno no fue efectivo), el quejido de Kenshin luego (Kanryu había llegado a él), y después, ruidos de caídas…

-Ya cállate- fue lo que salió de la boca de Kenshin momentos después, aunque se notaba el temor en ellas –aún estás bien, puedes mejorar. Sólo tienes que aguantar a que lleguemos al dojo, Megumi te va a curar.

-Siempre optimista, ¿eh?- replicó ella, sonriendo levemente a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo –me gustaría tener la misma esperanza que tú, pero… pero no esroy segura de que ocurra, ahora me toca el papel de la realista.

-Te dije que te callaras…- insistió Kenshin, moviéndola con lentitud y tomándola en brazos –tienes vida, estás respirando y tienes una obligación con June, no permitiré que te quedes así no más y te rindas sin luchar- el pelirrojo quedó mirando a sus amigos, y sin decirles palabras habían entendido sus intenciones.

Seguramente se vendría lo más difícil. Con Eleanor herida el salir se les haría demasiado difícil, sobre todo porque en todo ese tiempo que se habían quedado sin hacer nada, Thomas había tenido tiempo suficiente para avisar a sus hombres lo que estaba ocurriendo (el disparo de Eleanor sólo había rozado su hombro).

Con seguridad los tres avanzaron a través de los pasillos, Kenshin con una Eleanor herida en sus brazos. Llegando a la puerta principal, se detuvieron un momento.

-Muy bien, éste es el plan- dijo Sanosuke, haciendo sonar sus nudillos –no es para nada complicado: Kenshin, tú sólo avanza para que puedas salir de aquí con Eleanor, y Yahiko, nosotros lo cubrimos. Ya a estas alturas lo que haga ese tal Thomas me tiene sin cuidado, tenemos que llevarla con Megumi.

-Falta poco para que amanezca- comentó Yahiko, preparándose para luchar –Saito no tarda en llegar, y estoy seguro que él no dejará a Thomas así de fácil…

-Vamos.

No se habían equivocado al pensar que los estaban esperando. Instantes después que salieran de la mansión, pudieron sentir a su alrededor los sonidos de algunos disparos, hombres acercándose a ellos para atacarlos y, para qué negarlo, uno que otro grito de dolor debido a los golpes propinados tanto por Sanosuke como por Yahiko.

-Tienes que aguantar un poco más, Eleanor- escuchó a lo lejos la chica, entre el sopor que la comenzaba a cubrir, el dolor en la herida de bala que tenía y el ruido de la lucha a su alrededor. Abrió levemente los ojos, viendo el rostro preocupado del pelirrojo –sólo un poco…

Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, pensando que quizás esa era la única manera de terminar con el problema con Thomas… recordó con cierta ironía que antes ya había escuchado de casos en que los matrimonios estaban tan deteriorados, que ambos terminaban destruyéndose mutuamente.

Como había ocurrido en su caso.

Lamentó no haberse despedido de su pequeña, pero estaba segura, Kenshin la cuidaría, lo mismo que Kaoru… ambos serían unos buenos padres para June.

& - & - & - &

Su cabello largo y rubio ceniza estaba tomado en una media coleta, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda, dejando ver lo ondulado que lo tenía en algunas zonas. Se movía con cierta elegancia que a Kenshin le hizo recordar a su madre. Sonrió levemente.

-Papá- June miró a Kenshin, pillándolo desprevenido –te quería decir que ya no quiero salir más con Kenji…

-¿Ah no?- el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, extrañado -¿y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque con sus pocos diez años anda alejando a todos los chicos con esas miradas que les da- gruñó June, resoplando –inclusive a mis amigos, no deja que nadie se acerque a mí. No entiendo qué es lo que pretende, y menos entiendo que todos ellos le tengan miedo a un chiquillo de diez años.

Kenshin soltó una pequeña risita, logrando con esto que la chica lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Trató de ponerse serio para evitar que ella continuara molestándose con él.

-Él lo hace porque te quiere, te considera su hermana- replicó Kenshin, con tono conciliador –es por eso que te cela tanto, no lo culpes. Está acostumbrado a que toda tu atención sea exclusivamente para él.

-En ese caso, que se dedique a celar a la niña, no a mí- June se sentó al lado de Kenshin, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido –no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará cuando Ariasu se consiga un novio…

-Ese será el problema de tu hermana, no tuyo- contestó Kenshin, divertido –en todo caso, tú sabes que hoy es necesario que él venga con nosotros, lo mismo que tú hermana…

-Lo sé…- suspiró June, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y adelantándose unos pasos.

El pelirrojo la vio alejarse sin detenerla. Ese día irían a la tumba de Eleanor, quién, después de todo ese problema que hubo con Thomas y Kanryu, resistió unos días gracias a la ayuda de Megumi. Al menos, se consolaba Kenshin, era que había alcanzado a despedirse de su hija…

Como era de esperarse, Kenshin y Kaoru la habían dejado con ellos, criándola como una hija, y fue así que los años pasaron. El matrimonio había tenido tres hijos, aparte de June: Kenji, el mayor, luego Ariasu y por último, Shun.

Se podía decir que a pesar de todo, eran felices. June adoraba a sus hermanitos y nunca tuvo problemas de adaptación, a pesar que insistió en seguir usando sus trajes a la usanza europea. Y era más por eso que llamaba la atención de los jóvenes a su alrededor. Era bonita, y llamaba la atención con sólo caminar, ayudándola mucho el cabello que tenía, y los trajes que usaba…

-Cada día se parece más a su madre- comentó sonriendo Kaoru, mirando caminar delante de ellos a sus hijos –es muy bonita…

-Sí, y me imagino que es eso mismo lo que hace que Kenji esté tan serio- replicó Kenshin sonriendo un poco –no deja que ningún muchacho se le acerque, hoy en la mañana June estuvo alegando por eso…

-Me imagino que eso te debe tranquilizar a ti también- dijo Kaoru, el otro la miró algo confundido por su comentario –vamos, amor, si se te nota a la legua que te molesta que converse demasiado con los chicos, estoy segura que Kenji aprendió a hacerlo sólo mirándote…

-Yo no hago eso…- se negó el pelirrojo, sin mucho convencimiento.

-Como sea…- suspiró Kaoru, viendo a la distancia el lugar al que se dirigían -¿tú crees que Eleanor estará contenta con lo que hemos hecho?

Kenshin, después de observar a su esposa unos momentos, volvió su mirada al frente, en donde June caminaba enseñándole canciones a sus hermanos pequeños, de la mano con Ariasu y el pequeño Shun. Kenji también cantaba junto con ella. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sí, yo creo que sí- sonrió él.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Porque le dimos una familia- contestó él.

------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, he aquí el último capítulo, que espero que me haya salido decente, jejeje, juzguen ustedes. Lamento la demora pero hace dos días que volví de vacaciones, como estaba lejos de algún pc no pude escribir nada.  
**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y a los que me dejaron algún comentario en los caps**


End file.
